RAZONES SECUNDARIAS
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Irene Adler siempre ha estado en el área de control de Sherlock Holmes, pero este la ha perdido de vista. Lo único que el detective tiene claro en esta ocasión es que a veces, el caso no es lo más importante.
1. 1 ALGUIEN VIENE

**DISCLAMER:** Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson fueron creados por Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos años atrás y adaptados por Mark Gattis y Steven Moffat para la BBC, regalándonos lágrimas, sonrisas y todas las cosas bonitas de este fandom.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que si así fuese el caso, Irene Adler jamás habría sido descrita como "the mad scary woman" (Moffat, ¿en serio?) y nadie se hubiese atrevido jamás a dañar los sentimientos de mi Molly, pero por sobretodo, ya no tendría que sentarme frente a la pantalla y susurrar: "can you just love each other and be happy together?, please" (soy muy dramática) cada vez que John y Sherlock aparecen juntos en escena, porque ellos tendrían el final que se merecen.

Peeero... como nada de eso pasó tengo la libertad de echar a navegar mi barquito otra vez, que de hecho, estuvo a NADA de ser canon (o confirmarlo, ya no sé, el punto es que cualquier cosa estuvo más cerca que el Johnlock, sorry guys) y escribir esta historia.

Última advertencia: Me van a odiar. No porque no sea Johnlock. Me van a odiar. Recuérdenlo.

* * *

En los pensamientos de Sherlock (recuerdos, ideas, deducciones, uso de "palacio mental") las voces de otras personas estarán en cursiva. La suya, en negrita.

* * *

 **1\. ALGUIEN VIENE**

 _¿Has tenido sexo?_

La pregunta de su hermana resonaba viva en su memoria. En esa ocasión, estaba tocando la melodía que había compuesto para Irene Adler.

Sexo. Euros había preguntado específicamente por sexo. Podría fácilmente haber preguntado muchas otras cosas que eran igual de válidas en el contexto: "¿Te has enamorado?" "¿Te han roto el corazón?" No obstante, había optado por la idea del placer físico que no necesariamente está atado a un sentimiento, y que por lo mismo, significa tanto y tan poco a la vez. Y de paso (posiblemente de forma consiente) lograr que Sherlock se cuestionase una pregunta que había estado evadiendo desde la última vez que la vio, allá en Karachi. **¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?**

-¿Por qué ahora? - La voz de Mycroft (quien llevaba un buen rato hablando) se alzó, y por ende, sacó de golpe a Sherlock de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Perdón? - Solicitó el hermano menor, moviendo la cabeza intentando establecerse nuevamente a la realidad.

\- Irene Adler. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella? - Volvió a inquirir el hombre, mientras analizaba con ojo clínico las expresiones de su hermano, preparando su cerebro para desmembrar cada palabra que saliese de sus labios.

\- Eso no importa. Sólo vine a ver si sabías algo, su ubicación actual, si está a salvo… tú sabes cuán difícil es mantenerla alejada de los problemas de vez en cuando. - Replicó Sherlock, refiriéndose al último punto como una cualidad admirable en la personalidad de La Mujer.

\- Tú lo sabes bien. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que pasa con ella. Hasta donde sé, aun mantienen el contacto a través de mensajes de texto.

\- ¡Por dios santo! Casi nunca respondo. - Se alteró. No obstante, volvió a la calma y dijo: - Pero si, ella me escribe con cierta frecuencia. No dice mucho, pero puedo deducir bastante con lo que me da. Por dios, si, le he respondido un par de veces pero… pero ese no es el punto. Quiero saber dónde está ahora.

\- Lo acabas de decir, ya lo sabes. De hecho, incluso con el mismo nivel primario de conocimiento que yo tengo sobre sus actividades sabrás que se estableció en Alemania hace un tiempo. Está allá, Sherlock - Mycroft se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio y cambió su tono a uno más delicado. - Ya no es un tema de tú incumbencia.

\- Me escribió en mi cumpleaños. - Se sinceró el detective. - Lo hace cada año. - Una pequeña sonrisa acompañó a esa frase, para luego volver a la seriedad intacta, tan clásica en los Holmes. - Pero… Siempre se ha mantenido en el radar ¿verdad? A un par de zonas horarias de distancia, nunca muy lejos. Entonces, se fue a Alemania. Una hora de diferencia, por lo que no se hace difícil hacer el cálculo. Pero, hace seis meses, salió de Alemania a América Central o algo así, sólo escribió una vez desde ahí, para quejarse del clima. Estuvo tres semanas y volvió a Alemania. Pero, esto es lo que no tiene sentido. En un punto, perdió la cuenta. - Entonces extendió su celular a su hermano, señalándole la hora del mensaje recibido en su cumpleaños. Era cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

\- ¿Entonces? - Dijo Mycroft, desinteresado.

-Oh, lo olvidé. Ella siempre me escribe de noche. Inglaterra noche. Es por… tu sabes, el sonido… no es muy… en fin. Ella no está en Alemania. Hubiese esperado hasta las nueve, diez incluso de allá para hacerlo, pero no. Conclusión, se enredó en el cambio, lo que significa que de alguna forma, se movió en completo silencio. Tanto como para que ni tú ni yo lo notásemos.

\- Ok, creo que finalmente entiendo tu preocupación. ¿Por qué Irene Adler se movería sin dejar rastros para que vayas en su rescate? De verdad tiene que haber hecho algo enorme… - Comentó con sarcasmo. - Aunque supongo que ella tiene mucho más claro que sus asuntos ya no son tus problemas, hermano. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti entonces?

\- Su caso es mío. - Contestó escuetamente el menor y se puso de pie, para avanzar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Estabas escuchándome por lo menos?

\- Sabes que nunca lo hago. -Vociferó el detective consultor, ya a algunos pasos por el corredor que conducía a la oficina de su hermano mayor.

.

.

Esa visita era en realidad una confirmación. Tenía este cosquilleo en los pulgares que no sabía explicar. Había algo mal con ella y que Mycroft haya hecho hincapié en la distancia que el detective tenía que tomar, considerando las circunstancias, sólo confirmaba su teoría de que más temprano que tarde volvería a tener noticias de La Mujer. Volvería a enfrentarse cara a cara al puzle que ella representaba, ese que aun no podía resolver.

Por supuesto podía haber hecho algo tan simple como escribir y preguntarle directamente dónde estaba y qué ocurría, pero **¿Dónde está la intimidad en ello?**

-¿Todo está bien? - Preguntó John, luego de darse cuenta que, siendo más de medianoche, Holmes había mantenido la misma posición desde las siete de la tarde.

-¿Eh? Si… sí, yo sólo, ya sabes, estaba… pensando - pensar no era el concepto correcto; más bien estaba analizando la situación, buscando en cada resquicio de su memoria las migajas que ella le dejaba.

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué? ¿Tienes un caso? - Insistió Watson, quien desde lo ocurrido en Sherrinford se preocupaba en exceso de su amigo.

-No… no aun… pero tal vez - sonrió un poco _¿Cenarás conmigo está vez?_ \- John, ¿podrías pasarme mi computadora? - Solicitó, extendiendo un brazo hacia el costado, con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos largos, esperando recibir el objeto.

-Está sobre el escritorio, literalmente junto a ti. - Replicó el doctor.

-Si, exacto, ya lo sé. ¿Podrías dármela?

El médico resopló y dijo algo entre dientes, antes de tomar la dichosa computadora con brusquedad y dejarla sobre la mano que Holmes mantenía extendida y que se recogió hábilmente hasta llegar a su regazo, evitando que cayese. La abrió y mientras esperaba que se encendiese, dirigió su mirada hacia la biblioteca. Ahí, entre la Biblia y el diccionario de Oxford había un archivador en el que pocos habían reparado. Ahí la guardaba a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda o algo? - John atrajo su atención nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Mañana es el día que llevas a Rosie de paseo y supongo que con tu carga horaria estarás bastante cansado. Yo estoy bien John, en serio. No tienes que preocuparte de mí.

John lo miró y agradeció. Avanzó lento y se detuvo una última vez antes de salir de la sala; no sabía que pensar. Él sabía que había algo que inquietaba al detective, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué. Después de todo, aun había tantas murallas que derribar para que Sherlock se mostrase completamente humano. Y quizás esta era una de esas instancias en las que el hombre necesitaba guardar un poco esa parte de sí mismo para pulir su razonamiento; como Eurus lo había explicado tan elocuente y gráficamente (quizás demasiado gráfica). El punto es que cuando Holmes entraba a uno de esos "limbos" como a John le gustaba llamarlos, nunca se sabía si era porque estaba planeando rescatar a una menor secuestrada en Dublín o evaluaba los pros y contras de una nueva droga. Aun así, en esta ocasión, el médico decidió esperar lo mejor.

Sherlock apenas había escrito en el buscador las palabras "Von Hoffmanstal _[i]_ " cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de Watson, por lo que dejó de lado el equipo y se levantó a recoger el archivador que contenía todo lo que había encontrado de Irene Adler, trabajo que orgullosamente podría mostrar al mundo, ya que era una pieza digna de museo, detallada, íntima y perfecta; sin embargo, las técnicas que había utilizado para acceder a dicha información y los métodos que había empleado para seguir su huella (incluso cuando su nombre no estuviese en ninguna parte) eran su placer privado.

Comparó los resultados que arrojó su búsqueda con lo que tenía en el archivo. No había nada nuevo, nada más allá de una fotografía borrosa de un hombre con ella del brazo. **¿Dónde estás y qué demonios has hecho ahora?**

 **.**

 **.**

John ya había abandonado el piso cuando Sherlock se levantó. El mediodía había pasado hace mucho y el té que la casera gentilmente dejaba sobre la mesa de la sala cada mañana estaba frío. Pero Sherlock sólo necesitaba esperar. Nada más. Porque algo pasaría; pronto, alguien cruzaría su puerta y subiría las escaleras. El detective cerró los ojos y esperó por cerca de una hora. La puerta de la calle se abrió y los pasos que conocía de memoria subieron la escalera; entonces, Sherlock abrió los ojos al momento en que la puerta de la sala cedía a la firme mano de quien aguardaba al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? - Preguntó el detective, juntando las puntas de sus dedos bajo la barbilla.

\- Nada diferente a lo que tú ya sabes. - Replicó Mycroft. Le molestaba en exceso el interés de su hermano pequeño por la situación.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?

\- Tienes razón. Irene Adler abandonó Alemania hace unas tres semanas. No sabemos dónde está.

\- ¿Y él? Von… algo ¿también está con paradero desconocido?

Mycroft deslizó una pequeña sonrisa burlesca antes de responder:

\- Von Hoffmanstal - señaló con propiedad - no es un tipo que pueda desaparecer de la noche a la mañana así como así, Sherlock.

\- Interesante. - Recalcó el menor de los Holmes, mientras sus rasgos se suavizaban.

\- Además… - Añadió el mayor, pasando por alto la intervención de su hermano - no creo que esté muy contento con tu interés en su esposa… - dijo las últimas palabras con extremada delicadez y detención.

\- Supongo que me estoy ofreciendo voluntariamente a hacer su trabajo. Debería agradecérmelo de hecho. - Replicó con ironía el consultor.

\- Sherlock… - Solicitó Mycroft con suavidad.

\- Fue una boda bastante encantadora. - Comentó el detective, entendiendo la preocupación de su hermano, quien parecía volver a ponerse en alerta luego de ese comentario, sin embargo, el más joven aclaró: - Te sorprendería lo que la gente deja ver sin una apropiada protección de privacidad en facebook, hermano mío.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente, lo que provocó una extraña sensación infantil de recompensa en Sherlock, quien lo dejó ver en un casi imperceptible gesto con sus labios.

-Ella no vendrá, Sherlock. Posiblemente obtuvo lo que necesitaba de Von Hoffmanstal y es todo. No sería la primera vez, ¿verdad? - Mycroft Holmes se puso de pie, apoyándose en su paraguas y observó a su hermano una última vez, antes de desviar su rumbo a la salida.

\- ¿Quién es él? ¿Von H algo? ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente? - Preguntó Sherlock, con los ojos clavados en el piso.

\- Frederick Von Hoffmanstal - El hombre disfrutaba cada vez que tenía que decirlo - es el jefe de la oficina de seguridad nuclear alemana.

Y Sherlock rió.

\- Lo sabía. - Comentó alegre.

El mayor se retiró preocupado, con la duda razonable de si su hermano había vuelto a las drogas, o peor, se preocupó sobre el procesamiento que estuviese haciendo sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Se puso en contacto con John para pedirle que lo monitorease y lo tuviese al tanto de cualquier cambió. También invitó un café al detective Lestrade _[ii]_ para pedirle lo mismo.

Cuando John volvió a casa, Sherlock sólo había hecho dos cosas desde que Mycroft lo había abandonado: calentar la tetera para servirse un té apropiado y cambiar el archivador desde la biblioteca hasta el armario de su habitación. Y volvió a su sillón, a esperar. Podía esperar toda la vida, de hecho. Pero quizás no sería necesario.

Watson estaba preocupado, por supuesto. Con Mycroft nunca se sabía si quería que evitase que Sherlock desafiase a un traficante de armas o comprase leche; por lo que al ver a su amigo sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y una semi sonrisa de satisfacción dijo:

\- ¿Aun estás pensando?

-No. Ahora proceso y ordeno la información. - Contestó, para luego preguntar con suavidad: - Dime, John… ¿Cuánta capacidad de memoria se necesita para un programa nuclear completo? -

-¿Debería saberlo?

\- Fuiste un soldado.

\- Un doctor. - Corrigió.

\- ¿No ibas a calentar la leche de Rosie?

John sabía que Holmes lo necesitaba, que la tormenta parecía haber dado una pequeña tregua y quizás volvería a atacar con fuerza; pero, humano como todos, tenía sus propios problemas, sus propios fantasmas y asuntos. Y se cansaba; se cansaba de la actitud de su mejor amigo, que a pesar del trauma, parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto. Incluso, en momentos como ese, Watson creía que Sherlock estaba más cerrado y distante que nunca. Pero, entonces:

\- ¿Y si duermes siesta mientras Rosie y yo vamos a visitar a la señora Hudson? Me muero de hambre.

Y así nada más, los trazos de humanidad comenzaban a aflorar.

Obviamente, Sherlock no lo veía así. Sencillamente había terminado un largo y agotador proceso de razonamiento y su cuerpo le exigía alimento y descanso. Por una extraña razón, ayudar a John con sus labores paternales suplía bastante bien al menos una de esas necesidades. Además, las conclusiones de su larga deducción le permitieron establecer su parámetro de espera. Y aun faltaba un poco más.

Durante la semana, Sherlock aceptó tomar un caso que Lestrade le había llevado, sobre una chica que había tomado un empleo a las afueras de la ciudad y había hecho una denuncia por acoso laboral _[iii]_ ; y que terminó siendo mucho más interesante de lo que el detective consultor esperaba, haciendo las veces de un maravilloso catalizador mientras aguardaba al caso real. Estaba viniendo. Ese día, después del desayuno, revisó minuciosamente los itinerarios de cada aeropuerto de Inglaterra. Y esperó toda la mañana, sólo moviéndose para alcanzar su computadora y seguir monitoreando los vuelos. Estaba nervioso. John lo notaba e incluso la señora Hudson hizo un comentario sobre su aspecto, (-Que guapo estás hoy, Sherlock, ¿vas a salir?-). Su teléfono timbraba repetitivamente. Lestrade, Dimmock y correos en el blog de John (en el que ahora figuraba su nombre).

\- ¿No deberías contestar? - La voz de John le recordó que eran las seis de la tarde.

\- Ocupado. - Replicó Sherlock, para chequear el último arribo desde Sudamérica, con escala en Portugal.

\- ¿Y si yo lo hago te molesta? El ruido me está matando.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

John tomó el móvil del detective y comenzó a indagar entre los correos, los mensajes de texto y las llamadas perdidas, cuando el aparato timbró. Era Greg. Watson habló y preguntó, mientras asentía y respondía. Tras colgar, extendió el celular a Holmes, quien, al parecer, siquiera lo notó.

\- Greg tiene un caso. Un atraco en un banco, no vas a creer… - Explicó.

\- No. - Interrumpió Sherlock, cuyos sentidos comenzaban a agudizarse **¿es ese tu perfume?** \- Estoy ocupado ahora.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- Esperando, obviamente.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? - La paciencia del doctor comenzaba a desaparecer. - Sherlock si estás otra vez cerca de…

\- Shhhh…. - Lo cayó Holmes.

El detective se irguió, en evidente posición de alerta y cerró los ojos. Estuvo así cerca de un minuto, sin que John pudiese entender qué ocurría. Pero él también estaba expectante. De pronto el detective abrió los ojos e inhalo profundamente, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, previniendo cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de los labios de su colega.

-La puerta… - susurró el detective y cerró la computadora junto a él, ocultándola bajo su sofá.

John lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras comprobaba que efectivamente alguien subía la escalera. De algo le habían servido los años de aventuras con su amigo, y supo pronto que se trataba de una mujer con tacones. Sherlock cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón sobre sus dedos, perfectamente estirados, largos y delgados. John se detuvo a mirar la puerta, con una sensación entre adrenalina, miedo y curiosidad que lo tenían por las nubes. Y aunque no lo demostrase, Holmes se sentía exactamente igual, lo que de hecho era peor, porque él sabía que de quien se trataba. La Mujer apenas empujó la puerta para dejarse ver cuando, con los ojos aun cerrados, Sherlock dijo:

\- Has tardado bastante. - Y los abrió, clavándole la mirada a Irene Adler.

* * *

[i] En la película " _la vida privada de Sherlock Holmes"_ (que todos deberían ver btw) aparece una mujer que hace las veces de "Irene Adler" para el caso. Su apellido real es Von Hoffmanstal.

[ii] Porque Mystrade es más real que todos nosotros juntos ;)

[iii] En " _Las Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes"_ el cuento _"El misterio de Copper Beeches"_


	2. 2 EL CASO

**2\. EL CASO**

\- El tráfico en la A-501.

\- El tráfico en la A-501.

Adler se excusó mientras al unísono, Sherlock replicaba.

\- Si. - Contestó Irene, mientras intentaba ponerse a tono. Había olvidado lo que se sentía competir con Sherlock Holmes. - ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Considerando que tu vuelo desde New Jersey llegó al Heathrow hace una hora y que obviamente pasaste al hotel a registrarte y dejar tus pertenencias, no es una deducción muy difícil. - Replicó él, fríamente. - Primer consejo, no te hospedes en un hotel, busca otro sitio.

\- Si. - Dijo Irene, como si nada de lo que Holmes hubiese dicho la sorprendiese realmente (al contrario de John, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para mantener la boca cerrada), para luego agregar: - Pero me refiero a ¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir?

\- Toma asiento. - Ofreció Sherlock, señalando el sofá en frente a él. - Ofrecería té, pero no tuve tiempo de prepararlo, no estaba tan seguro de en qué vuelo llegarías.

\- Y estuviste monitoreando - Señaló ella, sonriendo levemente mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

La computadora encendida destellaba una pequeña luz intermitente, que había pasado desapercibida cuando la mujer estaba de pie, pero, el cambio de posición reveló la ubicación del objeto que Holmes trataba de ocultar. El truco ya no era tan impresionante.

\- Algo así. - Reconoció él, con una pequeña mueca de descontento, mientras levemente empujaba con su pie el equipo un poco más atrás.

\- Dime. - Solicitó ella una vez más, con algo más de autoridad en su tono.

\- Si, Sherlock ¿cómo…? - Intervino John. Luego miró a Irene: - Lamento interrumpir, pero… de verdad me alegra que esté viva, señorita Adler. - Se volvió hacia su amigo y repitió: - Ahora, ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- El mensaje de cumpleaños. - Contestó escuetamente el detective, no estaba realmente interesado en seguir revelando sus métodos.

\- ¿Le contaste lo que dije? - Cuestionó John, abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada, algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué dijo, Doctor Watson? - Preguntó Irene, mirándolo confundida.

\- En serio no es relevante. - Contestó John, con las mejillas algo más rojas de lo habitual. - De hecho… creo que me debería ir ahora…

\- No. Puedes quedarte - se opuso el detective. - Realmente deberías, tenemos un caso. - Luego dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo a Irene y dijo: - Y por cierto, lo tomaré. Pero tienes que ser honesta. Completamente honesta, Irene.

Se quedaron mirando. Como si se hubiesen congelado y no les importase el paso del tiempo. Como si fuesen un libro interminable, de esos a los que no se les puede sacar los ojos de encima.

\- Probablemente debería hacer té. - Irrumpió John. Sherlock iba a protestar, pero el médico insistió sin darle lugar: - Si, haré algo de té. Definitivamente.

John se fue a la cocina, mientras Sherlock lo seguía con los ojos; cuando se le perdió de vista, posó nuevamente su mirada en la mujer que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - Preguntó Irene, casi en un susurro.

\- Tú dime. Tengo una lista de treinta posibilidades, de verdad espero que lo que tienes para mí esté dentro de ellas.

\- Entonces… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa entre los labios mientras se relajaba. - Sabías que iba a venir, pero no sabías cuando. Sabías que necesitaba tu ayuda, pero no sabes para qué. Dime, niño listo ¿desde cuándo haces las cosas a medias?

\- Realmente la paciencia no es mi fuerte. Habla. Sin rodeos ni juegos. - Solicitó él, con brusquedad. Sabía perfectamente que cuando ella comenzaba a eludir las cosas era porque el asunto no era tan simple.

\- Nosotros no existimos sin el juego, Sherlock. - Dijo ella, con la mirada en los labios del detective. Luego, desvió los ojos hacia su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo. - Además, ¿Dónde está la diversión, querido?

John volvió con el té, mientras Irene sostenía algo apretado en su mano izquierda. La presión que ejercía en el objeto hizo aun más notoria la marca en su dedo anular, donde se suponía debía haber un anillo. Pero no estaba. La mujer cubrió el dorso de su izquierda con su mano derecha, lo que para beneficio de Sherlock, dejó ver que ahí, en el dedo de esa mano, debajo de su anillo de diamantes, llevaba una sencilla alianza de oro. Ella notó su mirada en sus manos y movió la derecha rápidamente para acomodar su cabello y luego recibir la taza que el doctor le ofrecía amistosamente.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el detective. El juego había empezado.

\- Es una memoria. - Replicó ella, con simpleza y le dio un sorbo a su té.

Sherlock apretó los ojos y se llevó pulgar e índice de la mano derecha al puente de su nariz.

-Me refiero al contenido de la memoria. La sacaste cuando te pregunté qué necesitas, supongo que no son precisamente las fotografías de tu boda - Dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Espera… ¿boda? Ella… - Preguntó John, mirando aleatoriamente a Holmes y Adler.

-Si. - Respondió Sherlock escuetamente. Entendía que no era fácil para su amigo tocar el tema, o entender la complejidad del contacto que mantenían él y La Mujer (de hecho, a él también se le escapaba a veces) - Hace seis meses.

-Siete. - Corrigió ella, bajando los ojos a sus dedos que jugaban con el dispositivo. - Fred tenía algunos asuntos que atender antes de la luna de miel. - Levantó la mirada y sonrió melancólica, mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Entonces usted se casó y le seguía mandando mensajes a Sherlock? - Preguntó John, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ese no es el punto. - Intervino Holmes, irritado. Dio un sorbo a su té para serenarse y agregó: - ¿Qué hay en la memoria? Y, si no fuese mucha molestia ¿qué quieres de nosotros?

\- La gente acude a ti cuando tiene un problema. Tú les das consejos, resuelves sus asuntos. En mi caso, mi problema es que no puedo regresar a Alemania, pero tengo en mi posesión un ítem, este - dijo, extendiéndole el objeto al consultor - que tiene que volver a las manos de su dueño original lo más pronto posible. La solución es simple, ayúdame a volver.

-¿Qué hay sobre el consejo? - Preguntó el detective, mientras levantaba su mirada para estudiar las expresiones de la mujer.

\- No lo quiero. Ya sé lo que vas a decir y de verdad no quiero escucharlo en voz alta. En tú voz.

-¿Y por qué no le pide a su esposo que se reúnan en otro lugar? Usted le entrega la memoria y todos felices.

-No es tan simple. - Dijo Sherlock, mientras apoyaba el pendrive en su labio inferior, bajo la insistente mirada de su cliente. - ¿O me equivoco? - Miró a Irene y arqueó una ceja.

La Mujer se acomodó en el sillón, dejó la taza de lado y se aclaró la garganta para explicar.

De acuerdo a su relato, había estado en varios lugares antes de terminar en Alemania, donde conoció a Von Hoffmanstal. La química entre ellos había sido evidente desde el primer momento y no pasó mucho antes de iniciar su alianza, lo que los llevó a establecer relaciones más íntimas e involucrarse emocionalmente. Se casaron casi en secreto (los pocos invitados habían tomado y publicado las fotos que Sherlock había encontrado) y siguieron su vida normal. Tras volver de la luna de miel, el hombre se enteró de que un potencial caso de espionaje en su departamento, lo que, de acuerdo al contexto actual no era un tema que podía tomarse a la ligera. Habían protocolos para ello, pero los nuevos avances y secretos que se manejaban no aguantaban esperar las directrices de la cancillería, por lo que sencillamente decidió actuar por su cuenta, enviando a su esposa con el material más relevante (encriptada, obviamente) a esconderse mientras daban con la supuesta fuga de información. Las cosas se complicaron mucho más de lo esperado y tenían la certeza de que gran parte del programa nuclear se había filtrado a células y sectores considerados como "hostiles" por la Unión Europea.

-No es la primera vez que hacían algo así, ¿me equivoco? - Preguntó Sherlock, después de que la Mujer terminó su exposición.

-No. Una de las razones por las que Frederick es uno de los mejores en su posición es porque es un hombre de iniciativa. De hecho, cuando volaste la planta química en Túnez, estaba en Dubai, respaldando los datos de ese trabajo. Fue bastante impresionante. - Deslizó una pequeña sonrisa al final.

-Gracias. - Deslizó Holmes escuetamente.

-¿Por qué no se reunieron en algún lugar para resguardar la información? - Volvió a preguntar John, mientras revisaba las notas que había tomado durante el relato de Irene.

\- Vaya, Doctor Watson, ha mejorado bastante. - Reconoció ella, desviando los ojos hacia el médico por una fracción de segundo. - Como ustedes saben, soy un poco reacia a hacer lo que me dicen. Traté de ayudar por mi cuenta, pero salió mal.

\- Obviamente. - Replicó Sherlock, ganándose de vuelta la mirada de Adler. - ¿A quién acudiste?

-Un amigo. Turco. Sólo cuando Fred lo dijo me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui… Él… Bueno, ellos creen que lo traicioné. Ahora, si pongo un pie en Alemania o saben dónde estoy, o intento hacer algo respecto a esa información no habrá Sherlock Holmes en el mundo que llegue a rescatarme.

John miró de reojo a su amigo. Se imaginó en su posición y analizó su expresión. Dios, el hubiese actuado tan diferente.

-Entonces, te buscan. Saben que vas a tratar de volver a Alemania. Pero no son sólo ellos ¿no es así? - Preguntó el detective.

\- Digamos que las noticias se esparcen más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y bueno, como no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas, presumo que más de alguien tiene una especie de expediente… digo, soy bastante fácil de seguir, después de todo.

\- No diría lo mismo. - Susurró Sherlock, para dar el último sorbo a su té.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó ella, casi sin hablar.

Holmes se puso de pie y caminó por el lado del sillón en el que estaba Irene, dirigiéndose a la cocina. John no alcanzó a oír y la mujer comenzó a mirar con detalle los rincones del apartamento.

-¿Qué conseguiste de tu reunión con tu amigo?

-Muy poco. El sistema de símbolos que utilizaron fue desarrollado recientemente, y según lo que me dijo, es probable que sea únicamente para este programa. Lo que sé es que si de verdad se filtró lo que los alemanes creen, algo va a pasar muy pronto. Y puede que sea grave.

Sherlock se detuvo en silencio a pensar. Miró el objeto, plateado, de no más de seis centímetros. Recordó que una vez, la vida de Mary dependió de algo similar y ahora, aunque no lo dijese, la de Irene también lo hacía. ¿Era una segunda oportunidad? ¿La vida de verdad estaba siendo generosa con él? La miró de reojo, con la mirada perdida en la biblioteca. **Brillante.** Y se dio cuenta de que no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarla también. Que aunque sus ideas sobre ella fueran muy diferentes a las que John creía, no podía permitirse que algo le pasara. No en su guardia. No importaban las razones.

\- Tenemos que llamar a Mycroft.

La voz del detective sobresaltó a ambos por igual, Watson y Adler. El doctor lo miró, pidiendo explicarse, mientras la mujer se volteó, con un gesto de preocupación evidente

\- No creo que sea una buena idea.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada, pero es la única opción que tenemos.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella, mientras el detective se acercaba.

\- Tú lo dijiste - Contestó Holmes, comprensivo. - Si fallamos no podré salvarte. Sherlock Holmes no podrá salvarte, Irene Adler, pero quizás Mycroft Holmes pueda hacer algo decente respecto a ello. Tú caso, llevarte de vuelta allá, aclarar las cosas con Von Hoffmanstal… lo que sea que quieras sigue siendo mi caso. Sólo estamos pidiendo refuerzos, ¿está bien? - Sherlock aguardaba contestación. Ella sólo sonrió, poco convencida. Pero él necesitaba una respuesta, así que se inclinó en el costado del sofá, quedando a su altura y le dijo: - ¿Confías en mí?

\- Tú me salvaste la vida- Respondió la mujer, conmovida.

-No es lo que te estoy preguntando.

Irene sonrió ofuscada. Lo miró en silencio un segundo.

\- ¿Y qué demonios crees que hago aquí?

.

.

Sherlock llamó a Mycroft. En el intertanto, la señora Hudson trajo galletas, John preparó más té. Él y Adler comenzaron a hablar sobre temas más triviales, mientras Sherlock pensaba y buscaba la mejor manera de resolver el problema.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y decidió darse un descanso, intentando involucrarse en la conversación mundana que ocurría junto a él, miró a la mujer. La analizó, y solo ahí se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho apropiadamente cuando entró al cuarto. Que, al igual que cuando se habían conocido, se había dejado llevar por lo que ella había puesto para él, pero no podía ver más allá. Conclusión: no se lo había dicho todo; pero más importante aún, lo que no le había dicho, de cierta forma era lo que había cambiado todo. No la supuesta amenaza latente. Era eso; ese algo que ella no había mencionado.

Un ruido alertó al detective.

\- Creo que puede ser Mycroft - Dijo, interrumpiendo una anécdota que John contaba sobre Rosie, y en la que Adler estaba genuinamente interesada. - ¿John, podrías ir a recibirlo y decirle que no necesita amenazarnos?

\- Seguro. Pero después de lo del payaso, dudo que me tome muy en serio. - Bromeó Watson y salió.

\- ¿Qué payaso? - Inquirió Irene, intentando no imaginarse muchas cosas.

\- Es una larga historia. - Replicó el médico, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se quedaron solos. Adler se puso de pie al igual que Sherlock (y casi al mismo tiempo) mientras ambos se paseaban por la habitación, nerviosos. La mujer comenzó a acercarse a la biblioteca con aparente curiosidad, mientras Sherlock la observaba con paciencia, intercalando su mirada con la puerta.

\- En serio, ¿dónde está? - Preguntó ella, con curiosidad infantil.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Oh… No tengo uno.

\- Yo sé que lo tienes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te preocupas por mí. -Se acercó a Sherlock a una distancia mínima. -Es más, me cuidas, constantemente. Por supuesto que tienes uno y lo voy a encontrar aunque eso me tome amarrarte desnudo a tu cama. - Arqueó la ceja al final y sonrió coqueta.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentes. -Replicó el detective, en un susurro.

Adler lo miró, desconociéndolo. Podría haber dicho un millón de cosas para responder a eso. Aunque quizás hubiese sido más efectivo hacer algo. Desafortunadamente, John y Mycroft cruzaron la puerta seguidos de dos agentes y Anthea, mientras Irene y Sherlock caminaban cada uno por su lado, manteniendo el pequeño secreto de su interacción.

-Señora Adler. - Dijo el hermano mayor de Sherlock, haciendo hincapié en el enunciado de la frase.

\- Señor Holmes. - Saludó Irene. Se acercó a él y se dieron un apretón de manos que se vio mucho más frío y formal de lo que realmente fue.

Mycroft no necesitaba saber mucho más, John le había explicado en términos generales la raíz del asunto y agregado un par de comentarios (algunos por su cuenta y otros solicitados por Holmes) sobre la conversación entre la mujer y el detective. Él tenía sus propias ideas, también. La razón de su tardanza correspondía a sus esfuerzos infructíferos de contactar a su par alemán y convocar a sus colegas para hablar sobre el problema de seguridad que significaba la presencia de Irene Adler en territorio británico, además de otros asuntos.

\- ¿Nos puedes ayudar entonces? - Solicitó Sherlock, mirando a su hermano.

\- Supongo que no tengo alternativa, ¿verdad? - Replicó, resignado. Luego se dirigió a la Mujer y agregó: - Se consiguió una póliza de seguro bastante efectiva esta vez, Irene. - Mantuvo su mirada en ella unos segundos, desafiante. Finalmente, miró alrededor del piso y dijo: -A todo esto, ¿Dónde está?

\- Yo la tengo y se quedará conmigo hasta que tengamos una reunión con tus amiguitos del club de seguridad nacional y puedan respaldar nuestro plan de acción. - Respondió el hermano menor, con un toque de insubordinación en la rapidez de su discurso.

-¿Hasta mañana a las nueve? - Inquirió Mycroft, haciéndole notar lo infantil que era su arranque de rebeldía.

Sherlock sólo apretó los labios, pero se mantuvo estoico.

\- Señor - Interrumpió Anthea, acercándose a su jefe. - El perímetro de la casa está asegurado, la señora Adler puede ser trasladada.

-¿Casa? ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Irene, exaltada por la información que acababa de escuchar.

\- El hotel no es una decisión muy sabia, como usted notará - Explicó Mycroft.

La mujer cruzó los brazos y apretó los labios mientras miraba a Sherlock quien la observaba con una mueca de "Te lo dije".

-Conseguimos su antigua casa en Belgravia, de forma de mantenerla a salvo y cómoda - Explicó la asistente del mayor de los Holmes.

\- Bien. Bien. - A Irene le gustaba la idea mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever. - Y supongo que lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es pasar al hotel por mis cosas.

-De hecho, me informan que ya las recogieron. - Respondió Mycroft, mientras Adler lo miraba con una genuina expresión de no entender cómo lo habían hecho. Él lo notó y agregó con superioridad: -No fue difícil, después de haberla visto tantas veces portando el apellido Valladon.

-¿Usted también tiene un archivo? - Preguntó ella con ironía.

Los agentes la escoltaron a ella y Anthea a la salida, mientras John iba a revisar a Rosie. Los Holmes se quedaron a solas, en silencio, estudiándose el uno al otro. Sherlock sabía que Mycroft no llevaba registro de los alias y paraderos de Irene Adler por que la considerase dentro de su lista de "Personas de Interés", entendía que tenía que ver más con él; poner una barrera en caso de que al detective se le ocurriese salir corriendo tras ella en medio de un grupo terrorista (otra vez).

Mycroft no tenía idea de nada. Si algo había aprendido, es que su conocimiento de sus hermanos era nulo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo o por qué Sherlock se había ofrecido voluntariamente a cuidar de Irene Adler. Y le asustaban las posibilidades.

-¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó el menor, interrumpiendo el silencio, mientras señalaba la puerta a su hermano.

Bajaron por la escalera.

-Mycroft… hay algo… - Comenzó Sherlock, mientras estaban frente a la puerta que daba a la calle - Hay algo que no está bien con ella. No sé que es, pero…

\- Se ha movido con torpeza. Está haciendo y comportándose como si no supiese lo que hace. ¿Es eso?

-No. No. - Negó también con la cabeza en el segundo. - No está siendo torpe en lo absoluto, al contrario. Creo que está siendo muy lista. Demasiado. Más que nosotros dos juntos, hermano.

Sherlock no dijo más y abrió la puerta. Mycroft abordó su automóvil, pensando en las palabras del detective consultor.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Sé que los dos primeros capítulos son un poco lentos, pero desde el siguiente toma un poco más de ritmo (y divertido... según yo)

-Me encantaría saber que piensan hasta ahora (y en los capítulos siguientes)


	3. 3 NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS

**N/A:** Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el título de este capítulo es horrible... Pero si me pongo a pensar en uno nuevo, este fic se muere con dos capítulos. Gracias por la paciencia y díganme lo que creen, ahora, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **3.- NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS.**

Mycroft y Lady Smallwood por un lado. Sherlock e Irene por el otro.

La mujer sentada a la derecha del mayor de los Holmes no perdía rastro de la Mujer sentada a la izquierda del menor. Había oído de ella muchas veces y aunque a estas alturas le doliese recordarlo, su nombre se había vinculado a su marido en un par de ocasiones. Ella, Irene Adler la miraba de vez en cuando, como si supiese lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Smallwood; mientras que esta además, notaba no sin un dejo de impresión, la seguridad de la mujer, que se veía perfectamente en control a pesar de lo tensa y complicada de la situación.

Sherlock hizo las veces de portavoz, explicando a grandes rasgos la situación actual de Adler y las posibles soluciones que él había encontrado (diez, hasta el momento).

-¿Es todo? - Preguntó Lady Smallwood, dirigiéndose a Irene, una vez que el detective terminó su relato.

-Es todo lo que necesitan saber. - Replicó la mujer, con propiedad.

\- Señora Von Hoffmanstal ¿podría ser más específica? ¿La información que maneja Sherlock Holmes es toda?

-Aun es "Adler", de hecho. Lo mantuve. - Replicó Irene y jugueteó un poco con su mirada, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando a Mycroft. - Se lo dije, Lady Smallwood. Es todo lo que necesitan saber, suponiendo que no les interesa el relato emocional o gráfico de la relación entre mi marido y yo. O como me siento sabiendo que él cree lo peor de mí.

Fue cuando Alicia Smallwood se dio cuenta de que sus ideas sobre ella eran ciertas. Irene Adler sabía cosas, ¿cómo las había obtenido? Bueno, Lord Smallwood nunca había sido un sujeto de los trigos muy limpios.

-No sería la primera vez. - Susurró apenas la mujer mayor.

Sherlock la miró de reojo. **¿Eso es lo que no me dijiste? No… por supuesto que no.**

-¿Cuál es el plan, entonces? - Preguntó Mycroft, rompiendo la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente en los últimos minutos.

-Creo que la mejor opción es que ustedes sigan manteniéndola a salvo como lo han hecho hasta ahora y yo haré la investigación respectiva. Necesitamos saber quienes, además de alemanes, están detrás de esto. - Explicó Sherlock, hablando a gran velocidad.

-Es un gran despliegue de seguridad, Sherlock… si ellos nos encuentran primero no sólo se compromete la seguridad de la señora Adler y la información que tiene en su poder, sino que de todo el país. - Insistió el mayor de los Holmes, irguiéndose en su asiento.

\- Seré rápido. - Replicó el detective, con seguridad - Sólo necesito saber que ella… que mi cliente estará a salvo. Es todo lo que les pido.

\- De hecho, es un gasto bastante grande, señor Holmes. - Insistió Lady Smallwood.

\- Lo sé. Lo afrontaría yo mismo, pero no es un lujo que me pueda dar. El trabajo de detective consultor no deja tanto como usted se imagina.

El tono de sarcasmo del consultor y la expresión de molestia póstuma de la mujer fue todo lo que Mycroft necesitó para dar la sesión por terminada. El detective y su cliente se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la puerta, mientras los funcionarios del gobierno británico hicieron lo mismo, pero tomando rumbo a la máquina de café, en una esquina de la sala. Todos los instrumentos de grabación fueron apagados.

\- ¿Qué obtenemos a cambio? - Preguntó al aire, Lady Smallwood, antes de que Sherlock e Irene saliesen de la habitación.

\- ¿Disculpe? - Solicitó el detective.

La mujer repitió la pregunta y se volvió hacia ellos, Irene se acercó a la mesa mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Un sobre, algo amarillento debido a su antigüedad, pero en el que se distinguía claramente el sello del gobierno inglés.

\- Me dijeron que esto solucionaría algunas cosas, si es que alguna vez necesitaba ayuda de ustedes. - Explicó Irene, deslizando el objeto por la mesa, mientras mantenía la mirada de Smallwood. - Aunque no sé si aun sea útil - Sostuvo el sobre un poco más, haciendo a la mujer mayor dar un paso en falso. - Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Alicia Smallwood retuvo el sobre con la punta de sus dedos, pero ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de tomarlo. Irene mantuvo su mirada un poco más, un par de segundos apenas, para luego darse vuelta y seguir al detective consultor, que, al igual que su hermano, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que ahí ocurría.

-¿Lo conocías? ¿Verdad? - Dijo Holmes, mientras iban por el pasillo. - A Lord Smallwood. Debí saberlo cuando me enteré del asunto de las cartas… - Se recriminó, mirando al piso.

\- Dejó de verme cuando se dio cuenta de que me había salido una arruga. - Contestó ella.

\- Lo que no entendí… fue eso. - Adler lo miró, pidiéndole explicarse. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, que posiblemente era una bodega de materiales de oficina. - Lo último. Lady Smallwood sabía de ti y su marido. Y tú lo sabes también ¿verdad? En lugar de dejarla jugar de ese modo y plantarse como lo hizo pudiste deslizarlo y ya.

\- Lo sé. Pero ¿Notaste como me miraba? No hubiese sido una decisión sabía, querido. - Replicó Irene, y luego, puso un dedo en el hombro izquierdo del detective: - Tengo que ser discreta.

Y la mujer simplemente iba a seguir caminando, pero el detective la detuvo, apenas rozando su brazo.

-Has cambiado.

-Tú has cambiado. - Replicó ella, entendiendo la crítica.

\- Porque creí que tú no lo habías hecho. - Contestó el hombre, arqueando una ceja.

Irene sonrió. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- Digamos que aprendí a ser discreta. Cuidarme la espalda.

-Bien. Pero una cosa es que ya no estés tratando de saltarme encima cada cinco minutos y otra es lo que acabas de hacer con ella. - Replicó el detective, acercándose de manera casi imperceptible un poco más a ella. Lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se encontrasen en un punto medio.

-Que no lo demuestre no significa que no sería capaz de arrancarte la ropa y tomarte en esta oficina ahora mismo, y créeme, cariño, "discreta" es la última cosa que sería en ese contexto.

Sherlock movía los labios, pero nada salía de ellos. Literalmente se había quedado sin palabras. Y la mirada lasciva y punzante de Adler sobre su rostro no ayudaba en nada. Se sabía inútil; sabía que de un segundo a otro ella lo tomaría por la camisa y empujaría la puerta con su espalda. Se vio en ese escenario. Se vio dentro de la oficina con ella, y un impulso eléctrico bajó por su columna.

-Pero supongo que eso puede esperar a que estés listo. - Agregó la mujer, con una sonrisa triunfante mientras se encaminaba por su cuenta hasta la salida.

\- De hecho, - Dijo Sherlock, y se aclaró la garganta. - Necesito que te pases por el apartamento esta tarde.

-Bien. - Replicó la mujer y siguió su camino.

.

.

El detective se fue directo a Baker Street, mientras hacía una larga lista de opciones. No incluyó a los obvios interesados. Esos que aparecían cada día en las noticias y cuyos intereses eran vigilados de cerca por americanos, rusos… en fin, gente aburrida sin nada mejor que hacer. Ellos no necesitaban de Irene Adler para conseguir esa información.

Entonces, la pregunta era **¿Quién necesita a Irene Adler?**

 _Tú._

La voz e imagen de su hermana cerró rápidamente la puerta de esa "bodega" en ese palacio mental suyo y lo dejó expuesto en el exterior, frente a ella, que lo miraba y posiblemente juzgaba. Eurus entendía mejor que él lo que ocurría. Pero no era tiempo para eso.

-Ahora no. - Dijo Sherlock, en voz alta.

\- ¿Seguro de que no quieres té? - La voz de la señora Hudson lo sobresaltó.

Miró a su alrededor y a la casera, con la tetera entre las manos, mirándolo entre maternal y extrañada. Estaba de pie en medio de su piso, sin la más remota idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Pero otra vez, ya tendría tiempo para deducirlo, lo primero era lo primero.

-Trabajando. - Respondió escuetamente y se dio una vuelta sobre su eje para luego sentarse en el escritorio y elaborar de forma concreta la lista que venía planeando antes de su "inconveniente."

Entonces, en el bolsillo de su pantalón un sonido que conocía de memoria hizo que la señora Hudson lo mirase con una pequeña expresión de reproche y saliese con prisa de la sala. Un mensaje de Irene.

"¿Te parece bien a las cinco?"

Una pregunta. Dios, esta mujer parecía estar dentro de su cabeza y tomar de manera personal la labor de causar más desorden en ese enredo que tenía dentro. ¿Y si respondía? ¿Qué tan mal podría salir la interpretación que ella hiciese del acto?

 _¿Responder? ¿De verdad? Vaya, parece que te has tomado muy en serio el pequeño discurso del doctor Watson, ¿no es así?_

Eurus otra vez. Aunque le molestase que la voz de su conciencia hubiese adoptado la forma de su hermana, de cierto modo, una ínfima parte de él lo agradecía. Contexto emocional. Tenía que volver al trabajo. Y lo hizo.

.

.

Eran las cinco y quince minutos cuando el auto que trasladaba a la Mujer se aparcó frente al 221B. Sherlock observó discretamente por la ventana a Adler bajar del automóvil, con su bolso, un archivador y una chaqueta en la mano. Llevaba un vestido negro bastante sencillo, posiblemente hasta la rodilla (el ángulo de la ventana no le permitía verla correctamente), con los hombros descubiertos. **Chanel ¿es ese un Chanel? ¿Por qué sé cómo se** **ve** **un Chanel?**

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar y se sentó deliberadamente frente al computador en su escritorio, relajando su expresión al máximo. Ya era el detective frío y calculador cuando Irene cruzó la puerta.

-Me alegra que haya traído información. - Saludó apenas mirándola de reojo (ya había obtenido todo lo que quería desde su segura posición en la ventana)

-Bueno, prometiste que iba a ser rápido, así que decidí ayudar un poco. ¿La carpeta se veía por la ventana? - Preguntó la Mujer, notando que el archivador estaba cubierto por su chaqueta. -

-¿Qué? Eh… no yo… ¿Cómo supiste que te…? - No había punto en terminar la frase y aunque pareciese extraño, su dignidad se conservaba mejor así.

-No lo supe, sólo adiviné - Contestó ella, divertida, para dejar su bolso en el piso y sentarse en la silla de John.

Sherlock la miró justo cuando cruzaba la pierna y notó que había dejado escapar un detalle. Sus manos estaban desnudas. Se acercó con cautela y se sentó frente a ella.

-Estás molesta. -Dijo, mientras acomodaba sus dedos bajo su barbilla.

-¿Qué? Oh… no diría molesta propiamente tal, yo… había olvidado que "seguridad" - Hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos. - Significa que tengo que informar y esperar a que aprueben cada paso que doy. No es lo mío.

-Por eso llegaste tarde.

-Si. - Replicó ella con resignación. - De haber dependido de mí, hubiese estado aquí media hora antes, sólo por el placer de atraparte desprevenido.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio, como si eso fuese todo y ya todo el trabajo estuviese hecho. Sherlock podría, él podría haberse quedado ahí una hora o más, en silencio, mirándola. Tratando de entender, de descubrir eso que no había dicho… de saber porqué su pulso se elevaba un poco ante la sola idea de estar a solas con ella en una habitación.

Pero Irene había madurado.

-Casi lo olvido. - Dijo y se inclinó un poco en el costado para extraer un sobre de su cartera. - Tú hermano me dijo que te diera esto.

Se inclinó hacia el frente y extendió el brazo, para que el detective alcanzase el sobre. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio sin mirarlo.

-¿No lo vas a abrir? - Preguntó Adler.

-Prefiero que me digas.

-Es un código, una especie de contraseña. Cerraron el perímetro de la casa y cada uno de los involucrados en este asunto tiene un código personalizado. Ese es el tuyo.

\- ¿Por qué iría yo a tu casa? - Cuestionó Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nadie dijo que tienes que hacerlo, querido. - Replicó Irene, con ironía en su tono. -Bien, me pediste que viniera, supongo que no es sólo para ponernos al día ¿o sí? ¿Qué necesitas?

Entonces el detective pidió el archivador a Irene y se puso de pie, para revisarlo mientras se paseaba por la sala. Cuando terminó, lo cerró y dejó junto a su computadora, mientras recogía algunas cosas que él tenía alrededor del piso, para finalmente sentarse frente al escritorio y solicitar a Irene que se acercase. La mujer se paró a su lado y apoyó su mano con delicada firmeza en el hombro contrario del detective, rodeándolo con su brazo. Sherlock apenas miró de reojo las uñas (sin pintar) de la mujer y tomó un pequeño respiro para concentrarse. Él le explicó que esa era su lista de posibilidades y que, de acuerdo al descarte que hicieran, comenzaría a hacer un monitoreo de los sospechosos y su cercanía a Londres. Eso le daría tiempo para descifrar lo que había en la memoria y lograr que el gobierno británico llegase a un acuerdo con la cancillería alemana para el retorno de Irene a ese país.

-Esa es la razón por la que te cité. Me di cuenta de que por mucho que sepa sobre criminales, sé muy poco sobre esta clase. Los hambrientos de información. Y tú eres la única que puede decirme ¿Quién te necesita, Irene? - El detective la miró de reojo.

-No entiendo.

-La gente… Vamos a decir que la gente que trabaja con esta información, la mayoría tiene otros métodos para acceder a ella. Tú no tienes en tu lista a ninguno de los "sospechosos usuales", como notarás, yo tampoco.

-Porque a ellos no les interesa.

-Más que eso. Ellos no te necesitan a ti. Tienen sus espías, infiltrados, métodos, que se yo. Por ejemplo, la filtración que te puso en esta situación. Ellos no están buscándote, tienen a alguien en la oficina de Von Hoffmanstal ¿por qué gastar recursos y tiempo en ti? A lo que me refiero es que allá afuera hay gente cuya única chance eres tú. Te necesitan. A ellos es a quien buscamos.

La mujer asintió y cerró los ojos un segundo. Su pasado. Parecía que, al fin de cuentas, siempre se trataba de eso. Intentó concentrarse y respiró profundo.

-Muéstrame tu lista otra vez.

Comenzaron a trabajar. Sacaban conclusiones en voz alta y de vez en cuando, terminaban la frase del otro. Estaban tan involucrados en el asunto, haciendo todo de manera tan fría pero a la vez espontánea que no se dieron cuenta de que tan cerca estaban en realidad. De que la mejilla de Irene estaba casi pegada a la sien de Sherlock y de que la mano que originalmente había puesto en el hombro del detective, ahora estaba en su pecho y tenía intenciones de continuar bajando.

El escaneo había dejado un número aceptable de probabilidades.

-Bien, supongo que con eso podemos cubrir algunas eventualidades, pero… - Sherlock se detuvo porque se volvió a mirar a Irene y se dio cuenta que bastaban apenas unos centímetros para que sus labios se encontrasen.

Ella también lo notó.

-Lo siento… yo…

Entonces, su mirada se desvió a su mano y la quitó. Los ojos del detective también seguían el rastro de su cercanía, por lo que se dio cuenta de inmediato a qué se refería Irene, cuando, al bajar un poco más la mirada dijo:

-Bueno, eso es nuevo.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se dio vueltas por la habitación, dándole la espalda a Irene quien no le perdía paso. El detective respiró profundo, intentando que sus esfuerzos por relajarse ayudasen a disminuir el pequeño bulto que se había formado en su pantalón y que ahora (que era consciente de él) le incomodaba bastante.

-Apostaría a que no - Respondió el hombre, casi en un susurro.

-Lo es, en serio. Bastante nuevo. - Insistió ella, que disfrutaba de la situación.

Irene se acercó lentamente al hombre que, tenía más que claro que entraba en terreno desconocido, el de la Mujer. Su área. Entonces, comenzaba a jugar el otro juego; el caso paralelo. Y entre la chimenea y ella, no tuvo otra salida que darse vuelta para afrontarla. Ella estaba cerca, pero no tanto como él esperaba **¿o quería?** Que estuviese.

-Estoy seguro a que estás acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de… reacciones. - Replicó el hombre por fin, mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

-No así. No con la ropa puesta - Dijo ella rápido, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, avanzando un paso. - Ahora tengo curiosidad. - Sonrió. Otro paso, ahora si estaba tan cerca como él esperaba. Y extendió una mano hasta la mejilla del detective, pero sus dedos no rozaron su piel. - Ahora me pregunto; ¿Qué pasaría si toco tu piel desnuda? - Sus dedos se encontraron con el cuello del detective e intentaron abrirse paso bajo la camisa apretada de este. - ¿Qué pasaría si te beso?

El ruido de alguien subiendo por la escalera finalizó el experimento de forma abrupta, dejándolos a ambos sin saber qué hacer.

John Watson entró y saludo, preguntándose qué hacían ambos de pie, mirando con profundo interés la decoración del departamento. Presentó a Rosie y volvió a salir.

-Supongo que enviará la lista a su hermano. - Irene rompió el silencio.

-¿Perdón? Oh, si… claro. - Holmes se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a paso veloz al escritorio. - Es sólo formalidad, tengo métodos más efectivos, pero considerando que dependemos de su buen humor, hay que hacerle creer que está a cargo.

La mujer sonrió y aguardó a que Watson volviese para despedirse.

\- Me dieron permiso hasta las siete. - Bromeó a modo de explicación.

El doctor le deseó un buen retorno a casa y se adentró en la cocina para preparar algo de comer a su hija. Sherlock bajó con ella.

-Ahora tengo otra duda. - Dijo la mujer antes de despedirse. - Tenía entendido que tuviste novia…

El detective entrecerró los ojos, **oh, dios ¿eso otra vez?**

-Bueno, no fue propiamente… era un caso… y… ¿Qué hay con eso? - Tartamudeó.

-Nada. - Sonrió y lo miró de pies a cabeza. - Espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo. - Arqueó una ceja y cruzó la puerta.

Sherlock subió y se sentó en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su boca en el cruce de sus dedos. John, que tenía que dejar la sopa hervir dos minutos más, se sentó frente a su amigo y lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasó hoy entonces?

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea - Respondió el detective consultor. - Necesito una ducha.

Y se puso de pie, sin esperar más preguntas o comentarios.


	4. 4 CONFIANZA

**4\. CONFIANZA**

Sherlock siguió durante la semana con su investigación. A él sólo le quedaba concentrarse en la información. ¿Por qué repentinamente todo el mundo estaba interesado en ella? ¿Qué había en ese dispositivo? Su red de vagabundos en Londres lo mantendría informado de cualquier eventualidad, mientras que algo de utilidad había conseguido de sus dos años en el extranjero, consiguiendo aliados que hacían un trabajo similar en algunos puntos que le gustaba denominar estratégicos. Moriarty. Ese nombre y el recuerdo de sus dos años borrando cada rastro del hombre de Europa le hicieron ir atrás, muy atrás en su memoria.

 _No te molesta que Jim haya usado a tu hermana como venganza, pero si te importa lo que tenga con esa mujer._

El reproche de su conciencia en la forma de su hermana no era tal. ¿Podían ser los aliados del difunto? ¿Podría ser otra forma de llegar a él y hacerle daño?

 **Pero él no…**

 _Karachi._

Dios, había sido tan estúpido. Pero no podía; una vez que tuvo la información en sus manos sabía que simplemente no podía no hacer nada. Se sentó con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba la noche en que John había salido en una cita con una de esas mujeres de las que ni el mismo Watson podría recordar el nombre. Él se había quedado despierto. Un cosquilleo en los pulgares, justo igual que ahora y recibió un mensaje de texto, no de ella; Irene aun no se sentía con la libertad de acudir a él. Quizás uno de los primeros antecedentes que tenía sobre ella en ese archivador que guardaba con tanto celo. Irene había sido capturada. Terminó de leer los detalles en el taxi, porque al momento de ver la primera línea, se puso de pie de inmediato, sin siquiera un plan decente entre las manos.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¿Sherlock? - La voz de John lo hizo volver en sí. Estaba actuando sin pensar otra vez. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

El detective dudó por un momento, pero decidió aceptar.

-De hecho, si. Necesito encontrar algunas coincidencias y…

-Dos pares de ojos lo hacen más rápido, perfecto. - Afirmó Watson, quien parecía feliz de colaborar.

Extendieron el mapa que Sherlock tenía de las organizaciones con las que Moriarty había trabajado y sacó la lista que Irene y él habían elaborado, mientras le explicaba a John lo que había ocurrido (obviando su desliz al ir literalmente corriendo tras ella a Karachi).

Había una semilla en particular que comenzó a llamar poderosamente la atención de Sherlock. Varios cabecillas estaban ocultos en Estambul y él no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para barrerlos a todos mientras estuvo ahí. Esta fracción expandía raíces por distintos puntos y sus intereses abarcaban el tipo de información que Irene poseía. Además, tenían una conexión con gente que estaba detrás del programa nuclear iraní.

\- Sería muy difícil conseguirlo desde Turquía… - Señaló Sherlock, una vez que explicó a John sus deducciones. - Pero a través de un intermediario…

\- Y ella, La Mujer, dijo que le había pedido ayuda a un sujeto turco cuando… Oh por Dios. - John miró a Holmes con cara de preocupación. Ambos entendían lo que pasaba, sin embargo, el doctor decidió proceder con cautela: - Sherlock… ¿Has pensado en que quizás ella sí traicionó a Von Hoff…? Tú sabes a quien me refiero.

-Si. Por supuesto que lo he hecho; sería inocente de mi parte no considerar la opción - Le dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza a su amigo.

-Quizás ella trató de vender o intercambiar la información y algo salió mal… Y bueno, sabía que podía venir aquí por refugio.

\- Si, si. Entiendo lo que intentas hacerme ver, John. En serio. - El detective se tomó un momento para evaluar como decir lo siguiente: - Pero, de todas formas y si estamos en lo correcto, si ella de verdad intentó salirse con la suya y las cosas salieron mal, el peligro sigue siendo real. Aun hay gente allí afuera que quiere vengarse. - Escondió su cara entre sus manos por un segundo y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar al doctor otra vez: - Lo único que sabemos es que hay gente que la quiere muerta, y yo no puedo dejar que eso pase.

El doctor Watson tragó saliva. Estuvo a un segundo de pararse e irse a dormir. De llamar a Mycroft y contarle sobre su nueva teoría. Pero ahí, con la mala iluminación que las lámparas a la altura de la mesa proveían, vio a Sherlock tan entregado a ello que le recordó a sí mismo. Que se acordó de que él daría cualquier cosa por tener a Mary de vuelta, aunque ella no fuese quien había dicho.

Dio una pequeña palmada amistosa en el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió.

-Eso no va a pasar, Sherlock. No en nuestra guardia.

.

.

Sherlock tuvo una mañana terrible. Cerró completamente la puerta de su habitación y de su conciencia, quedándose a analizar únicamente los hechos, sin juicios de ninguna clase. Únicamente clasificando la información que había adquirido hasta ahora, aunque sin duda, una pequeña parte de él, seguía luchando y pidiendo por un antecedente que descartase la probabilidad que John había plantado en su cabeza. Pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fueron confirmaciones. Una narración objetiva de la historia sería decir que Irene se encontró con un hombre que confiaba en ella bastante como para entregarle información privilegiada y contraer matrimonio. Que ella encontró una mejor oportunidad (quizás un nuevo seguro de vida) en las manos de los rivales de dicho hombre. O quizás una amenaza, que a veces son mucho más efectivas. ¿Era eso lo que no estaba diciendo?

No sería la primera vez que se pone a sí misma en la línea de fuego para salvaguardar los intereses de sus aliados y de esa forma, su vida.

Esa versión era mucho más de su estilo. Hacer sus propias reglas y tratos; jugar para su propio bando, después de todo, ¿Quién podría asegurarse al cien por ciento su lealtad? ¿Qué podía tener Frederick Von Hoffmanstal para que Irene Adler le fuese fiel en el más amplio sentido de la palabra?

Abrió los ojos de repente y alcanzó su móvil.

"Mediodía. SH"

Se levantó y comenzó a arreglar la sala para el nuevo terreno de juego.

.

.

La Mujer llegó puntual en esta ocasión. Aparentemente, había aprendido a trabajar bajo órdenes en esos escasos días.

-¿Tan malo es? - Preguntó, una vez que vio una bandeja con la tetera y dos tazas, además del detective acariciando suavemente las cuerdas de su violín.

-Sólo quería hacerte algunas preguntas ¿Te gustaría algo de té? - El hombre dejó el instrumento de lado y se puso de pie para servir la infusión.

-Oh, por dios. De verdad es malo, ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó ella, mientras sostenía el brazo del detective, para exigirle honestidad con su mirada.

Sherlock desvió la mirada al escritorio, a los marcadores que él y John habían encontrado la noche anterior, Irene lo imitó, dejándolo ir al instante para acercarse y comprobar por sí misma sus teorías.

\- Estas son…

-Las conexiones de Moriarty. - Complementó el hombre, acercándose al esquema.

-Pero Moriarty está muerto.

-Lo sé, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Irene levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en el detective. No le tomó más de dos segundos entender.

-Y tú crees que… Bien. Bueno, no sé por qué me extraña después de todo. - Sonrió melancólica y se acomodó un cabello que en realidad no le molestaba en lo absoluto. - Considerando las cosas que he hecho, es perfectamente lógico que asumas que no estoy jugando para los buenos esta vez. - Y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con toda la dignidad propia de su orgullo.

\- Conozco a alguien extremadamente inteligente que cree que el bien y el mal son cuentos de hadas. - Respondió el detective. Y volvió a abrir todas las puertas de su mente. Lo necesitaba todo. _¿Me citas para coquetear? Ay, hermanito…_ \- Aun soy tú detective. Cuéntame.

\- Ya lo hice, Sherlock. Y tú me creíste, sin hacer ninguna pregunta importante… No sé cómo, si te soy honesta. - La Mujer sonrió y devolvió su vista al mapa. - Pero no voy a negar que en el pasado hubiera cierto nivel de contacto con esta gente… algunos.

\- Explícame. - Solicitó el hombre con suavidad.

-Tú sabes de qué hablo, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, Moriarty… él estaba tan emocionado por todo lo que yo tenía que me ofreció contactos, cientos de ellos. Yo ya tenía los míos, pero aun así escuché con atención. Pero cuando los conocí… - La Mujer exhaló, eliminando una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones y miró al detective. - Supe que salir de ahí en una pieza era un triunfo gigantesco.

\- ¿Y no te has contactado con ellos desde entonces? - Irene negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios. - ¿Crees que puedan significar algún peligro ahora?

-No lo había pensado. Ellos saben quién soy y qué puedo hacer. Asumo que si tú, Sherlock Holmes me seguiste la pista, alguien más lo pudo haber hecho. Y bueno, tú sabes, tuve que presumir y exagerar un poco en cuanto a lo buena que soy en este asunto, de otro modo, me hubiesen tratado como lo que soy. - Holmes la miró como si no entendiese a qué se refería, entonces, ella aclaró: - Una prostituta.

El detective tragó saliva y no pudo sostener la mirada de la mujer por mucho más tiempo. Él estaba haciendo eso. Él la estaba tratando como si no la conociese en lo absoluto.

-¿Confías en mí? - Preguntó Irene, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Holmes.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Cuando… cuando llegué aquí esta vez, tú me preguntaste si confiaba en ti. Ahora, hago lo mismo, ¿Confías en mí?

El detective la miró. Un par de años más (pero él también estaba más viejo), adulta y algo más recatada. Esta vez llevaba las uñas en su clásico rojo, pero seguía sin usar ninguno de sus anillos **¿por qué?** Ya tendría tiempo para eso. Fuerte y decidida, rebelde incluso; pero leal a sí misma y a sus convicciones, por sobre todo. Un secreto. Algo que no le había dicho y seguía sin decirle, pero después de todo…

-Si. - Respondió escuetamente.

-Que mal. - Replicó ella y se acercó un paso al hombre quien arqueó una ceja - Si hubieses dicho por lo menos "no lo sé" yo hubiese tenido que hacer algo para probar que puedes confiar en mí. Y créeme, Sherlock, podría hacer cualquier cosa por probarlo.

La sonrisa que acompañó esa última frase fue suficiente para arrojar al detective consultor a kilómetros de su zona de confort y responder:

\- Entonces, hazlo.

La sonrisa de Adler se hizo mucho más amplia y caminó los dos pasos restantes hasta el detective. Usó su mano derecha para acariciar el vientre del hombre que la miraba sin perder detalle y se desplazó a su izquierda, para alcanzar el bolso que había dejado en la silla. Buscó algo y se lo extendió a Holmes.

 _¿De verdad creías que ella se iba a lanzar a ti sólo para ganar tu confianza? Oh, Sherlock._

\- Le prometí a Mycroft que no se lo iba a dar a nadie, pero considerando que me dijo que sus esfuerzos por contactar y establecer dialogo con Alemania iban a tardar un poco más de lo esperado, supongo que tu y yo podemos hacer algo más con esto.

Era una libreta de tapas de cuero negra, en la que el hombre que Irene había contactado había escrito lo que pudo descifrar del pendrive.

\- Entonces… - Sherlock revisó las anotaciones y levantó la cabeza, - ¿La manera en que me pruebas que puedo confiar en ti es defraudando la confianza de mi hermano? - Se miraron un segundo en silencio, Irene buscaba la forma de explicarlo, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, el detective agregó: - Funciona bastante bien. -El hombre comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, revisando los apuntes con un poco más de detalle cuando dijo: - Pero no es lo que tenía en mente.

Y dejó la libreta sobre el escritorio, para mirar a Adler de reojo.

 _Oh, por dios. ¿De verdad dijiste eso?_

 _¿Debería cerrar los ojos? O quizás ¿Irme a encerrar en ese estúpido cuarto donde me tienes?_

-¿En serio? ¿Y en qué estabas pensando exactamente?

Irene, que se había acomodado en el sillón de John cuando Holmes comenzó a revisar el cuaderno, se puso de pie. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro, pero la distancia entre ellos era aun abismante cuando el móvil del detective timbró. Irene no era la única con alerta especial para los mensajes, por lo que cuando oyó un particular zumbido, sabía que tenía que revisarlo. Eso cambió todo.

Holmes se dio vuelta y caminó por sobre la mesita de centro, para pararse frente al sofá de tres cuerpos y mirar al mapa que había construido para sus marcadores en la ciudad.

\- Ok… ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Este hombre… Él no ha dejado su apartamento en tres días.

\- ¿Entonces…? - Irene había llegado junto al detective y miraba el retrato que el detective señalaba.

-Él sale de su piso por lo menos una vez al día cada día. Alguna compra ocasional, entrega de drogas, recibo de dinero para otros sujetos… el tipo maneja de todo. Y está encerrado ahí hace tres días…

Holmes marcó su teléfono y movió a Irene de manera bastante poco delicada, quitándola de su camino. Se contactó con Lestrade y le pidió que fuese con algunos oficiales a la locación.

-¿Y tú ya vas a estar ahí cuando lleguemos, verdad? - Preguntó el inspector, al otro lado de la línea.

\- Voy saliendo. - Replicó el detective.

Al cortar se puso su abrigo y fue a su cuarto por una bufanda.

\- De verdad lamento que nuestras reuniones siempre tengan un inconveniente. - Dijo y besó a Irene en la mejilla.

Salió antes de que la mujer pudiese decir algo, pero volvió a entrar al segundo.

\- Probablemente podría acompañarte hasta tu casa y luego ir a la escena del crimen.

\- Bueno, considerando que no me puedo quedar aquí… - Replicó ella, que ya había recogido sus cosas.

Se fueron juntos en el automóvil que la gente de Mycroft había dispuesto para Irene. Sherlock llamó a Lestrade para decirle que quizás tardaría un poco más y el resto del camino se lo pasó muy pendiente en su celular, revisando las conexiones y el perfil de sus otros "marcadores". Tuvieron que avisarle cuando llegaron. Ambos descendieron del vehículo y el detective aguardaba por un taxi cuando la voz de Irene, detrás de él lo hizo voltearse.

\- ¿No te gustaría pasar a almorzar por lo menos? Digo, no sé… quizás no es nada.

-No puedo. Incluso si el tipo sólo está demasiado borracho como para salir de casa, necesito verificarlo. No sé que pueda pasar, pero no podemos descartar nada, esta gente se mueve en silencio y cualquier indicio no puede ser así de bueno.

\- Bien. Entonces, ven a cenar.

El hombre no respondió, dio la media vuelta e hizo señas a un taxi que se aproximaba.

Sherlock llegó con un leve atraso respecto de la policía. El suficiente como para saber que el hombre había sido asesinado de una puñalada certera en el cuello. Envió un mensaje a John para pedirle su asistencia en la evaluación (Anderson estaba de vacaciones y su reemplazante era paupérrimo)

-Entonces, ¿esto es sobre ese caso tuyo del que Mycroft… se queja? - Preguntó Lestrade.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, sabía que "quejarse" era el último término que podría utilizarse para describir la opinión de su hermano sobre este asunto.

-Más o menos… es… Sólo una pista, un marcador. Pero podría llevarnos a cosas más importantes, por lo que necesito que me entregues toda la información que tengas sobre ello.

\- ¿Hago dos copias del informe que tu hermano me pidió? -Preguntó Greg, evidenciando que el mayor de los Holmes le había solicitado lo mismo.

-Sólo… aun es mi caso. - El detective hizo un pequeño berrinche y se alejó, para recibir a John que llegaba.

Subieron al apartamento del hombre y el doctor Watson estudió el cuerpo, mientras Sherlock revisaba el área. **¿Dónde? ¿Dónde demonios podría esconder algo?**

-¿Buscas algo específico? - Preguntó el médico, quitándose los guantes de látex.

-No. Lo que en este caso es la mejor idea. ¿Por qué lo mataron? ¿Qué conexión tenía con todo esto?

-Diría que ninguna…

-Pero… - Holmes hizo el nexo y prestó total atención a su amigo.

-Tienes que ver esto.

Fueron hasta la cocina, dónde habían encontrado el cuerpo. El hombre yacía sobre un charco de sangre, con una herida bastante grotesca en el cuello, exactamente sobre su vena yugular. A su lado, un cuchillo ensangrentado.

-La posición de la herida y la forma en que el cuchillo se ensució hablan de que el victimario estaba a su espalda. Pero no hay señales de forcejeo o lucha. Si alguien te está sosteniendo con un cuchillo, dudo que te quedes muy tranquilo, ¿verdad?

El detective miró el cuerpo. Se puso otro par de guantes de látex y lo examinó. Nudillos, muñecas, pecho. Incluso su cuello y la expresión de su rostro. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente todo estaba muy ordenado. **Las escenas de un asesinato tan violento no se ven así.**

-Y es la cocina… oh… oh - Comenzó a decir el hombre en voz alta. - La cocina, John. No la sala o el recibidor… si hubiese uno - Consideró, tras determinar las dimensiones y el tipo de departamento. - Él conocía en la persona que hizo esto… confiaba en ella. - Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando dijo esas palabras; comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. - Confiaba en su agresor lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar a su cocina. - ¿Cuál es la siguiente habitación? - Vociferó, parándose cerca de la salida.

John caminó hacia la siguiente puerta, sin entender mucho de las deducciones de su amigo. La abrió y miró al interior. Estaba oscuro, el interruptor no funcionaba, por lo que intentó hacer algo decente con la luz de su móvil.

-Es… es un segundo baño, al parecer.

Desde dónde Sherlock estaba parado, la cocina estaba al frente y la puerta en la que John se encontraba un poco a la izquierda. En frente a estas dos, estaba el espacio de la sala y el comedor, sin separar. En pared norte, estaban las puertas que correspondían al dormitorio y baño principal.

\- ¿A que todo luce muy desordenado ahí, verdad?

\- La verdad es que si. - Replicó John echando otro vistazo.

Sherlock sonrió y pidió una linterna a gritos. Uno de los agentes policiales (que comenzaban a retirarse) le ofreció la suya de mala manera. Cruzó corriendo la sala y encendió el foco para observar al interior. Parecía que hubiese encontrado una especie de tesoro. La luz descubrió para el doctor Watson la razón de la felicidad del detective. Había algunos papeles y archivadores en el piso.

-¿Entonces este baño era en realidad su oficina?

-Más bien su bodega. Guardaba todo lo necesario. No dejaba entrar a nadie aquí, lo que puede explicar el desperfecto de la luz eléctrica. La cocina era su último eslabón, John. Por más que confiase en alguien no lo dejaba ir más allá de la cocina, y si te das cuenta, en caso de traer a alguien aquí con otras intenciones, su cuarto está cruzando la sala.

-En diagonal, claro. - Confirmó el médico, entendiendo la deducción de su amigo.

Entonces, luego de darse cuenta de que el desorden se debía a un tercero (notó rastros de búsquedas) decidió ir por los lugares en los que nadie revisa. En el borde de la ducha había varios envases de productos de aseo personal, los que el consultor revisó uno por uno. En un frasco de desodorante en spray vacio encontró una memoria flash, similar a la que Irene traía. Pero no era suficiente; siguió con su búsqueda y en la pared, entre el espejo y el estanque del baño encontró una bolsa plástica que tenía varias hojas sueltas, que habían sido extraídas de distintos tipos de cuadernos y libretas.

Finalmente, el doctor y su amigo se encontraron con el detective inspector Lestrade a las afueras del edificio, para las consideraciones generales. Sherlock se vio obligado a contarle lo que se llevaba (tampoco le gustaba la idea de darle explicaciones a medio mundo por lo que hacía), pero por sobre todo solicitó encarecidamente al hombre que le mantuviese informado de cualquier cambio en el área. Si alguien se mudaba cerca, si el departamento era rentado nuevamente, si alguien mostraba interés en comprarlo.

\- De verdad no te va a gustar esto… - Informó Lestrade, con una sonrisa picaresca.

\- No me digas, ¿Mycroft ya te lo pidió? - Infirió Holmes, con sarcasmo.

-Te enviaré una copia de los reportes que haga para él.

\- Le dije, le dije desde el principio que aunque solicitase su ayuda este es mi maldito caso. - Expresó el detective, con evidente molestia. Ya comenzaba a retirarse cuando recordó: - Oh, necesito que le hagan una autopsia, hay… datos inconcluyentes. Pídesela a Molly, no podemos confiar en nadie más. Y también envíame su reporte.

\- ¿Por qué no se la pides tú mismo? - Preguntó John, quien seguía la conversación mientras revisaba sus apuntes.

El consultor solo lo miró con reproche y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese a buscar un taxi.

En el 221 B, Sherlock esparció rápidamente las hojas que encontró y las estudió, comparándolas con las anotaciones que Irene le había entregado más temprano. Pero había una que no entendía y no calzaba con la coherencia del resto de la codificación **¿Qué demonios eres tú?**

-¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock? - La voz del doctor Watson lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Holmes.

-Nada, sólo quería avisarte que voy de salida, en caso de que necesites algo… Rosie está con Molly, pasaré por ella más tarde.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Ve, sólo… Nos vemos más tarde.

El médico salió, y Holmes, que se había sentado en el piso, se puso de pie repentinamente. Miró por la ventana a su amigo alejarse y recogió la hoja para dejarla junto a las otras, sobre el escritorio.

Respiró profundo y se sentó en su sofá, tomando la memoria que Irene le había dado entre sus manos, para luego presionarla suavemente sobre sus labios.

 _¿Has tenido sexo?_

De vuelta en Sherrinford, con el violín en el hombro y esa pregunta que era específica, muy específica.

Recordó la mano de Irene sobre su pecho, y más tarde, en su cuello. Y efectivamente se preguntó, **¿Qué pasaría si vamos más lejos?** Él nunca había llegado muy lejos, de todas formas… Un par de juegos con Janine que al final se le hicieron tediosos, algunos encuentros casuales en la universidad, sólo para matar el aburrimiento. Pero ahora era distinto, era… había una chispa de deseo ahí, que no sabía explicar. No eran sentimientos. Con Irene todo era físico, todo era hormigueo y electricidad en la piel; una tormenta que podía alcanzar su peak en cualquier momento y arrasar con todo a su paso. Excepto el dolor. Y recordó como todo ese caos se tornó de pronto tan íntimo al creerla muerta. Cuando compuso esa melodía que su hermana había asociado al deseo que Sherlock sentía por Irene. _No estaba tan equivocada después de todo._

 **¿Cómo lo resuelvo entonces?** El hombre se puso de pie nuevamente y se dio vueltas por su piso, hasta alcanzar la pequeña mesita junto a la ventana. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente hasta el cajón pero fue incapaz de abrirlo. Ya había muchas cosas involucradas en este caso. No era necesario agregar una más. Pero, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en todo; el pasado, Karachi, sus mensajes de texto; y ahora. Este caso, su secreto y sus razones… **¿Por qué quiere volver a Alemania? ¿Por qué no usa su anillo de bodas? ¿Por qué le es leal a Von Hoffmanstal?**

Se desordenó los rizos, molesto. Con ella, consigo mismo… con la situación. Y caminó hacia su violín, acarició una cuerda con delicadeza y deslizó la mano con la misma suavidad por el borde, hasta alcanzar el arco, que recogió con firmeza. Con la otra mano, hizo lo mismo con el instrumento y lo alzó hasta su barbilla, haciendo sonar la melodía que eventualmente lograría trasladar todos los enigmas del caso a su plano racional.


	5. 5 ¿QUÉ PIENSAS?

**5\. ¿QUÉ PIENSAS?**

El detective estaba perdido en la melodía, en la vibración de cada nota, por lo no oyó la puerta.

-Entonces ¿Así es cómo sueno? - Dijo la mujer con suavidad.

Había escuchado por un par de minutos antes de atreverse a alzar la palabra. Aun dudaba si su decisión de inclinarse por ese comentario era la correcta.

Sherlock dejó de tocar repentinamente, pero bajó el instrumento con suavidad. Se dio vuelta de la misma manera. Irene Adler, en vestido blanco, con mangas de encaje. Con ambos anillos en el anular derecho; de uñas rojas y cabello recogido.

-¿Qué piensas? - Cuestionó, luego de examinar su expresión.

\- Creo que es hermosa… que… - Iba a seguir hablando, quizás explayarse un poco en la composición, la sucesión de notas o la historia, pero se detuvo. Ella no podía analizar esa pieza de esa manera. - En realidad, no sé qué decir… me hace sentir, no lo sé… - Lo miró a los ojos, con honestidad. Esperando que pudiese trasmitir de ese modo lo que no podía expresar.

De pronto, Sherlock se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Cómo supiste…? ¿Qué te hizo notar que esta era… bueno, eras tú? - Preguntó, abandonando definitivamente su instrumento.

-Porque el doctor Watson me dijo una vez que estabas escribiendo música triste, cuando… tú sabes de qué hablo. Aunque, para ser honesta, no me parece triste en lo absoluto. Es decir, me hace sentir extraña, pero no triste ¿es raro?

-No lo sé. Creí que habías muerto y… supongo que tiene que asociarse con tristeza, pero…

\- Tú sabías que no lo estaba. O no querías… - Irene se acercó un paso tras interrumpir al detective y agregó: - Yo había muerto y tú no sabías como tomar ese giro en esa gran cabeza tuya, así que lo procesaste de manera emocional. Me gusta como hago "sonar" a tus emociones, Sherlock.

El detective abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. Apretó los labios y se acercó a ella, con delicadeza, pero veloz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, exaltado.

-Tú lo sabes, son tus emociones, querido. - Replicó ella, disfrutando la evidente confusión del hombre.

\- No. pero tú sí, aparentemente.

-Oh, Sherlock. Cuando piensas, te desapegas de tus emociones para entender las cosas mejor, ver de manera objetiva, no lo sé. Es como si pudieses poner tus sentimientos en una caja y meterte la llave al bolsillo mientras estás trabajando. Como yo no estaba más en el panorama, ya no necesitabas hacerlo, por lo que tomaste esa bendita llave y dejaste salir todas esas cosas complicadas de la caja para depositarlas en esa melodía.

 _¿Has tenido sexo?_

La voz de Eurus sonó tan vívida que incluso hizo un pequeño gesto para espantarla, afortunadamente, Irene no lo notó. Ella y su hermana habían hecho el mismo análisis de su personalidad; pero sus interpretaciones de la pieza eran distintas. De tener una (la de su hermana) ahora tenía tres. Y las tres eran diferentes, ¿podrían complementarse?

El detective se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Adler, y en un gesto que parecía mirar desde afuera acarició suavemente la mejilla de la mujer con el dorso de sus mano. Y la vio. Quizás por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado. Lucía triste.

\- ¿Ese largo silencio significa que tengo razón? - Preguntó ella, mientras alejaba con cuidado la mano del hombre de su cara - Porque si es así, tengo una sugerencia. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Sherlock. - Miró al suelo y levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se reencontraron con los del hombre: - Me gusta creer que aun tengo un esposo que lo hace. - Y sonrió melancólica.

\- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Resuelve esto. Llévame de vuelta dónde pertenezco.

-Tú no perteneces a ningún lugar ni a nadie. - La voz de Holmes sonó molesta, pero luego su tono cambió a uno un poco más alegre: - La gente apenas puede decirte qué hacer, y eso siempre que te encuentren de buen humor.

-Lo sé… - Adler devolvió la sonrisa final del detective y puso una mano en la cintura del hombre. - Yo solo soy estúpida a veces.

-No. Nunca. - Respondió él, con seriedad. Casi en un susurro - Sólo algo emocional, pero tengo entendido que eso está bien de vez en cuando.

La mano que Irene había colocado en la cintura de Sherlock ahora estaba en su espalda, mientras que los dedos del detective habían vuelto al rostro de la mujer. Él sabía que si desviaba sus ojos de los de ella a su boca, estaría perdido. Y lo hizo.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, todo en ellos se concentró en ese gesto. Las únicas acciones anexas que ambos tomaron fueron en favor de profundizar el beso; la mano de Sherlock que originalmente había estado en la mejilla pasó a la nuca de Irene, presionando con más fuerza de la que debía, mientras su otro brazo la rodeaba por completo. Ella por su parte, seguía abrazándolo con la mano abierta en su espalda, sosteniéndose de su hombro a la vez. Tendrían que separarse en algún momento para respirar, pero respirar era aburrido. Pero respirar no era realmente una prioridad cuando un movimiento hubiese bastado para encaminarse hasta el escritorio, el sofá, la pared… la habitación. Y la falta de aire no fue la razón de esa sensación de vacío que quedó en los labios de ambos tras el rompimiento. Fueron los pasos en la escalera.

\- ¿Siempre va a ser así? - Preguntó el hombre, con su voz entrecortada.

Irene solo sonrió y le dio un último fragmento de su beso, que quizás había quedado colgando, rondando por el aire, perdido. Ella se alcanzó a sentar justo cuando John entró a saludar junto a Rosie.

\- No me has dicho a qué se debe tu visita de hoy. Es algo tarde, ¿verdad? - Dijo el detective, para luego aclarar su garganta.

-Oh, claro… Tú hermano envió esto - Entregó una carpeta al detective, que contenía los reportes que Lestrade había elaborado sobre el asesinato del hombre del apartamento. La autopsia aun no estaba lista. Eso no era bueno. - Y el detective inspector quiere vernos mañana en el Yard por todo este asunto, presuntos culpables… de verdad no lo sé muy bien.

Sherlock ojeó el reporte sin mucho interés, mientras asentía a lo que la mujer explicaba. Watson estaba en la cocina con Rosie; sabía que se la llevaría pronto a la habitación, por lo que decidió dejar sus preguntas importantes para después y hablar de lo secundario:

\- También tengo algo para ti.

Se puso de pie y le extendió las hojas a la mujer, ofreciéndole sus deducciones a modo introductorio.

-Lo que no entiendo, es lo de la memoria… digo, ¿para qué? ¿Pretenden copiar lo que tú tienes? Sería muy útil si pudieses decirnos si has visto algo similar.

-Quizás la pueden usar como decodificador, no sé mucho de eso, pero esta gente hace de todo, entonces ¿por qué no? la podríamos abrir y mirar las placas, para salir de dudas. Lo más probable es que si la conectas a un equipo, tenga un rastreador y si el tipo fue asesinado por esto, no sería buena idea hacerlo.

Sherlock asintió. Ambos fueron a comparar la información recolectada con la que Adler había provisto. El detective le puso al tanto de lo que había encontrado más temprano, cuando el doctor Watson dejó la sala con su hija, llevándola quizás, a dormir.

\- Cuando pregunté por qué estabas aquí me refería a… en serio. - La mirada de duda de la mujer sobre él lo invitó a explicarse: - Mycroft pudo enviarme un mensaje, Lestrade pudo haber llamado… incluso Molly, ella me avisaría cuando estuviesen los resultados de la autopsia, ahora, en serio ¿por qué viniste, Irene?

-No lo sé. Me siento un poco triste y melancólica a veces. Y por alguna razón, venir aquí me hace olvidarlo.

-Por eso estás usando el anillo. - Dedujo el detective, distanciándose nuevamente de sus emociones. - Y la ropa, te cambiaste desde que te vi hoy al mediodía. Además del discurso sobre el marido que se preocupa por ti y… - Sherlock se detuvo cuando John volvió a aparecer en escena.

-No todo lo que pasó aquí hoy es por causa de eso. - Susurró Irene, apenas audible. - Algunas cosas solo… pasan. -Su mirada transparente, con una chispa de provocación acompañó a una sonrisa que tuvo a Holmes aclarándose la garganta largamente mientras John preguntaba que había pasado con todo lo del apartamento.

.

.

La Mujer había adquirido muchas habilidades a través de los años, por lo que tomó la iniciativa a la hora de desarmar la memoria que Sherlock había encontrado, e incluso después, guió al detective cuando este analizaba las partes.

\- No luce como un decodificador para mí. He visto algunos que leen y reescriben programas, pero no se ven así. -Afirmó Irene.

-Quizás también es nuevo, digo… usted dijo que el sistema de símbolos utilizados en la memoria que tiene es nuevo, o único. Tal vez este ítem no está relacionado, es decir, había de todo en ese lugar. - Intervino el doctor Watson.

\- Así es, por esto estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver - Se defendió Sherlock. - Tú lo viste, las drogas, el dinero sucio estaba ahí, en los archivadores, pero esto estaba oculto, junto con las anotaciones.

\- Quizás su asesino encontró algo, y se lo llevó. No alcanzó a revisar todo, pero esto puede ser parte de algo más grande. Digo, si los gobiernos son capaces de compartimentar la información, las organizaciones criminales deben serlo también. - Intervino Adler.

-Necesitamos compararlo con la tuya, Irene. Es la única forma.

\- No podemos hacer nada con ella, Sherlock. Sólo cuidarla con mi vida si es necesario. No voy a dejar que la abras. - Replicó la Mujer, con autoridad.

El detective comenzó a reorganizar las partes del dispositivo mientras Adler se daba una vuelta por el piso, nerviosa. Él podía notarlo. En un momento, se detuvo repentinamente frente a la mesa y comenzó a analizar por enésima vez los apuntes. Pero Holmes se dio cuenta, de que por lo menos al principio, fingía. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, o quizás simplemente le dolía la cabeza. Irene era de esas personas que jamás dejarían ver cuán frágil podían ser en realidad.

-Esta secuencia… se ve cómo algo que vi hace un tiempo en Rusia. Es como una autorización de control manual tal vez. - Dijo repentinamente la mujer, mientras se inclinaba para distinguir mejor la escritura - Te envié un mensaje sobre ello, de hecho. Para variar no respondiste.

\- Pero el dijo que respondía de vez en cuando. - Intervino John, ganándose una mirada intrigada de Irene y de reproche, por parte de su amigo.

\- Si. Porque si respondo a veces. - Dijo Sherlock, a quien comenzaban a sobrarle piezas.

\- Una no es "a veces", querido. - Contestó la mujer, divertida.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Preguntó John, cuya curiosidad no lo dejaba ver que tan indiscreto podía llegar a ser.

\- "Incorrecto."

\- ¿Qué había dicho usted?

\- Que era imposible encontrar un buen carmenere fuera de Francia y que no costase una fortuna.

\- El carmenere se creyó extinto en 1860, sin embargo algunas plantas fueron mezcladas con otras cepas y enviadas a Chile donde creció y se produjo durante muchos años, creyéndose una diferente variedad de pino noir. Se descubrió que en realidad era carmenere en 1994 _[i]_. Como pueden ver, si estaba equivocada. - Se defendió el detective, hablando rápidamente.

\- ¿Y tú sabes todo eso porque…? - Inquirió John, entre asombrado y divertido.

\- Es su favorito al parecer. - Respondió Irene tratando de disimular un poco cuanto disfrutaba la incomodidad de Sherlock.

\- Otra cosa que yo no sabía… - Dijo el médico, con un toque de sarcasmo.

-John… - Solicitó Holmes, prediciendo el rumbo que tomarían las cosas.

\- Nunca supe cuando era su cumpleaños. - El doctor señaló a Sherlock con el índice y luego cruzó los brazos. - Hasta este año, gracias a usted.

Irene entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y rió un poco antes de responder:

\- ¿Y usted cree que él me lo dijo? No, Usted ha vivido con él, lo conoce mejor que yo y asumo que sabe mejor que yo que es imposible sacarle algo. - Miró de reojo al hombre que deslizaba su dedo por el labio, con la memoria ya armada y explicó: - Fue más una coincidencia. Estaba en Italia y conocía a la secretaria de asuntos exteriores, bueno, sabía lo que le gustaba. El punto es que él fue arrestado ahí. Con todo esto de hacerse pasar por muerto no era tarea fácil salirse con la suya, de hecho, pudo haber terminado ahí; así que manejé mis contactos y mi influencia en la secretaría para sacarlo de ese lugar, obviamente no sin antes revisar su expediente y cualquier antecedente que me pudiese ser útil.

John miró al detective, quien confirmó el relato con un gesto; también se fijó en la forma en que el hombre miraba a Adler, entre avergonzado y agradecido. Como si estuviese pensando en qué decir para cerrar el capítulo. De hecho, lo estaba, pero el teléfono de Irene timbró. Era su alarma, hora de marcharse.

.

.

Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes esperaban en el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del primero, al detective y su cliente. Él llegó primero, Irene, apenas unos minutos después, excusándose en el tráfico. Ninguno de los Holmes le creyó. Estaba pálida, sus ojeras eran bastante notorias y su peinado menos pulcro que de costumbre; conclusión, mala noche y mañana. Sin embargo, los tres hombres sonrieron con cortesía cuando ella se aproximó.

Se hicieron las presentaciones respectivas y al momento de que Greg estrechó la mano de Adler, ella le dio un rápido vistazo a Mycroft y comentó:

-El hombre que descongeló el corazón del hombre de hielo, por fin lo conozco - Y sonrió ampliamente. - Y comprobar por qué le gusta. Un placer, detective inspector. - Luego del saludo, dirigió una pequeña mirada a Mycroft otra vez y agregó: - Aun no estoy muy segura acerca de usted, señor Holmes.

El hermano del detective sólo hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa divertida de los otros tres y se encaminó hacia la oficina, abrazando sutilmente a Greg por la espalda baja.

Sherlock y Adler los siguieron desde atrás, igualando la velocidad del paso de la pareja, sin embargo, debieron esperar un poco más, ya que Mycroft recibió una llamada acerca de otro asunto importante que debía tratar. El detective aprovechó la oportunidad para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

-¿Algún problema hoy?

-No. Nada fuera de lo habitual. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Segura? - Preguntó el hombre nuevamente, poniendo su mano en la cintura de la mujer, para pararse frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos. - Te ves diferente esta mañana…

\- ¿Será por el vestido? Es nuevo, pedí que me lo trajeran y no me convence mucho… - Replicó ella, haciendo que el detective reparase por primera vez en su atuendo. Una chaqueta negra con algunos detalles en rojo en los bolsillos y un vestido rojo, hasta la rodilla, de escote bastante pronunciado y falda amplia. - Quizás deberías arrestarme por llevarlo. - Bromeó la mujer con ironía.

-Yo… no hago… eso - Replicó el hombre, intentando recordar dónde había escuchado una frase similar.

\- Lo sé, es de una película. _[ii]_ \- Sherlock sonrió y recordó la frase. - Nunca me gustó realmente - Agregó ella, con algo más de soberbia.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no me sorprende en lo absoluto?

Ambos rieron un poco más relajados, mientras la mano de Sherlock ahora acariciaba con suavidad el brazo de la mujer. Lestrade les hizo una seña de que ya podían entrar.

El policía ofreció algo de comer o beber a Irene mientras buscaba los archivos de las cámaras de seguridad que tenía para mostrarles. La Mujer sólo pidió agua.

\- ¿Comió bien esta mañana, señora Adler? - Preguntó Mycroft repentinamente y sin una pizca de delicadeza.

\- Si, o sea, lo normal. - Respondió la Mujer con simpleza, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿Y anoche? ¿Hay algo que la esté incomodando? ¿Falta de sueño, quizás comienza a resfriarse? - Insistió el mayor de los Holmes.

-No. Nada diferente por estos días, perdón pero ¿por qué el repentino interés? - Replicó ella, algo irritada.

\- Se ve pálida.

-Aprecio su preocupación, señor Holmes, pero estoy bien. No creo que el detective inspector Lestrade sea un hombre muy desocupado, ¿no deberíamos dejar de malgastar su tiempo y hacer lo que vinimos a hacer aquí? - Respondió ella con fuerza, dando el tema por cerrado.

Pero ambos Holmes seguían observándola minuciosamente incluso cuando Greg daba sus explicaciones.

La evidencia que Lestrade tenía para mostrarles era un video de una de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, que mostraban a alguien ingresando al lugar el día y unos minutos antes de la data de muerte del hombre del departamento. La persona vestía una sudadera negra, bastante amplia, con la capucha puesta, jeans y zapatillas blancas, baratas. La siguiente imagen correspondía al mismo individuo saliendo, cerca de una hora después del video inicial. Parecía guardarse algo entre la ropa, luego, miraba para ambos lados y desaparecía del radio de la toma.

-Se guardó algo… quizás… ¿podemos ver el último fragmento nuevamente? - Solicitó el detective consultor.

\- Greg me informó que te llevaste un par de cosas ayer, hermanito. ¿Algo que quieras contarme sobre eso? ¿Qué encontraste?

-Apuntes y otra memoria, los apuntes… Irene cree que es una especie de comando para control manual, pero en la memoria nada. Aun así, quiero llevarla a un laboratorio a hacerle algunos análisis más profundos. - Respondió Sherlock, aun mirando atentamente la cinta.

\- Tus progresos no son lo suficientemente rápidos, Sherlock. Te estás moviendo demasiado lento y eso puede ser un problema. - Dijo el mayor de los Holmes, en tono paternal.

El detective consultor entendió el reproche de su hermano y lo miró desafiante.

\- Puedo resolverlo, Mycroft. No voy a dejar esto en tus manos. Ella vino a mí, y este es mi caso ¿Estamos claros?

\- Entonces, apresúrate.

El detective consultor sacó su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía a la pantalla en pausa, para ampliar las imágenes. La persona en el video guardaba papeles que coincidían con la textura y el color de los apuntes que ahora estaban en el 221 B de Baker Street.

-Él definitivamente se llevó algo relacionado con este caso. Y esa es la razón por la que el sujeto asesinado era un marcador. - Sentenció finalmente mientras escribía un mensaje.

-¿Él? - Inquirió Irene, ganándose la mirada curiosa de los tres varones con ella. - ¿En serio? ¿Todos? - Preguntó, arqueando una ceja. - Por el amor de dios, si la seguridad de los británicos depende de ustedes tres, estamos perdidos. Miren de nuevo, no es un "él" es una mujer.

\- Por favor, creo que podemos distinguir claramente… - Dijo Mycroft, despreciando el comentario.

-Oh, Cállate y mira. - Reclamó Sherlock.

El detective inspector tomó una captura de pantalla e imprimió la imagen, mientras los hermanos Holmes miraban con extrema concentración al monitor.

\- Quizás no lleva un vestido y el cabello es un desastre. Además, no puedo afirmar desde aquí qué siente ella en el interior, pero en ese monitor, yo veo una mujer. Así que insisto, si saber quienes me persiguen dependen de su identificación de esta sospechosa, debí haber ido con Lady Smallwood directamente.

Efectivamente, era una mujer. Ninguno de los Holmes lo asumió, por supuesto, pero el detective inspector Lestrade solicitó un reconocimiento facial de la imagen que había tomado e incluso ya tenían un hombre: Aylleen Wood.

Apenas lo escuchó, Sherlock Holmes reescribió y envió el mensaje con el nombre y la fotografía de la mujer, solicitando a su red de vagabundos ayuda para encontrarla.

-Tengo a mi gente buscando también, Sherlock. - Informó el inspector Lestrade, una vez que el consultor comentó su plan.

\- Si, pero esto es más rápido ¿Querías agilidad, hermanito? - Replicó, sarcástico, mirando a Mycroft.

\- Estás entorpeciendo la investigación oficial, Sherlock. Dudo que eso pueda ayudarnos en mucho. La vas a encontrar antes ¿y qué? No puedes someterla a un proceso legal con tu red de vagabundos. - Replicó el mayor, soberbio.

-Bueno, hago las cosas rápido o las hago dentro de tu precioso sistema. Ambas son incompatibles y lo sabes Mycroft. Que Greg esté presente no puede hacerte olvidar que tu hermosísima policía es un chiste.

-¿Siempre es tan molesto? - Preguntó el mayor, mirando a Lestrade.

El detective inspector sólo sonrió y palmoteó la espalda de su pareja, para luego acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de este.

\- ¿Estamos listos aquí entonces? - Vociferó Sherlock, poniéndose de pie.

-No tienes nada realmente interesante que decirnos, Sherlock. Y no bromeo cuando digo que mi paciencia se hace escasa. Contigo y Von Hoffmanstal.

El detective se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió, para dejar salir a Irene primero. Sin embargo, la mujer se paró frente al mayor de los Holmes y exigió respuesta:

\- ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme sobre ese punto, señor Holmes?

\- Antes que eso, me gustaría preguntarle. ¿Tiene algún tipo de creencia religiosa?

Frente a esa pregunta, en cualquier otro escenario, Irene hubiese reído, sin embargo, en este contexto sólo dijo:

-No realmente.

-Le aconsejo empezar a buscar alguna, entonces. Porque si es cierto que su vida depende de cómo resolvemos esta situación, significa que usted está en manos de dos hombres que la miran desde perspectivas bastante opuestas. Uno que se preocupa demasiado y el otro que no se preocupa en lo absoluto.

La mujer apretó los labios, pero mantuvo su mirada estoica en el inexpresivo rostro de Holmes. Finalmente, se desvió un poco y sonrió al detective inspector Lestrade a modo de despedida, para salir junto a Sherlock.

A las afueras de Scotland Yard, la mujer se adelantó a buscar el auto que la trasladaba, sin embargo, el detective la detuvo.

-Ven conmigo a Baker Street. - Vociferó el hombre, para acercarse con velocidad a ella.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - Preguntó ella, algo cansada.

-Porque estar conmigo te hace olvidar tu tristeza y melancolía - El hombre se aproximó mucho más, hasta alcanzar su oído y susurrar, temiendo que no fuese escuchado: - Y porque quizás puedas tener hambre.

Sherlock se alejó lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de la Mujer. Ella sonrió y dijo: - Es bastante temprano para cenar, pero puedo pensar en algo.

Un algo bajó hasta el vientre de Sherlock. Una sensación cálida y agradable. Sin embargo, ambos estaban completamente tranquilos en el auto, mientras miraban las calles a través de los vidrios polarizados. Sólo cuando llegaron a destino, su ansiedad se hizo notar en la forma en que subieron el par de escalones a la entrada de la casa. Irene quedó de espaldas a la puerta, mientras Sherlock buscaba su llave con agilidad.

\- De todas, formas… tenemos que trabajar. - Afirmó el detective, como si buscase otro tópico con el que llenar su mente.

\- Si. Por supuesto. Pero de todas formas… podríamos almorzar, o quizás, un tentempié.

\- ¿Seguimos sin hablar de comida real, verdad? - Cuestionó el hombre, encontrando por fin la bendita llave.

Irene sonrió en confirmación, mientras Sherlock ponía la llave en la cerradura. Sólo le bastaba girarla. Comenzó a hacerlo a medida que acercaba su cara a la de Adler, buscando su boca, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo, bastante cerca, posando sus dedos con sutileza en el labio inferior del hombre.

-Sherlock, ¿estás seguro de esto?

El detective separó un poco sus labios, permitiendo que el dedo índice de Irene entrase entre ellos, y mientras la miraba a los ojos, su lengua comenzó a jugar sutilmente con él.

Eso tenía que contar como un maldito sí.

* * *

[i] Historia 100% real. Pueden averiguar un poco más si googlean la cepa. Es muy interesante.

[ii] La que estaba viendo Mycroft al principio de "The Final Problem".


	6. 6 LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS NO SON REALES

**6\. LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS NO SON REALES, SHERLOCK.**

Sherlock empujó la puerta con fuerza, mientras sostenía, del mismo modo, la cintura de Irene cerca de él. Entonces, se dio cuenta que tenía que calmarse, que todas sus ideas sobre lo que podía ser el momento que se aproximaba se desvanecerían en un santiamén si dejaba llevarse por el ímpetu que lo consumía en ese momento. Ella parecía entender las cosas de la misma manera. Quizás en otra ocasión ceder ante el pulso latente bajo su piel, pero ahora no. No la primera vez.

El hombre subió primero, a paso rápido pero seguro. Anticipándose. **Cuatro escalones más, abrir la puerta ¿después? Después quizás una copa de vino. Después la habitación ¿la habitación? Un momento… ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

"Eso" era ruido. Demasiado ligero para un oído común, pero para el suyo, que conocía hasta el tarareo del hombre que recogía la basura que la señora Hudson dejaba cada jueves a las afueras del edificio, era como las campanas de una iglesia anunciando misa. "Eso" era un olor **¿comida? No, no sólo eso… caldo de… ¿pollo?**

"Eso", como pudo comprobar tras abrir la puerta y cederle el paso a la Mujer (ni idea de por qué lo había hecho) era John preparando el almuerzo para él y su pequeña hija. Holmes y Adler se miraron resignados. Iba a ser comida real, después de todo.

John los acogió de forma agradable y ligeramente sorprendido. Sherlock creyó ver una chispa en sus ojos que le daba a entender que quizás el doctor había notado algo de sus expresiones, sin embargo, la confianza e incluso, dicha con que Irene cogió a la pequeña Rosie en sus brazos los distrajo a ambos de cualquier tipo de comentario al margen.

Pero el silencio del doctor tenía otro motivo. Y es que se había quedado sin palabras al observar la suave expresión en el rostro de su amigo, que parecía perdido en el espectáculo de ver a Irene con la pequeña en brazos. Y cuando creía que nada más increíble pudiese ocurrir, Holmes se acercó a ambas, para estampar un beso en la mejilla de la niña y permitirle jugar con sus dedos, mientras ambos la llenaban de mimos y atenciones. John preparó la mesa.

.

.

La conversación fue guiada por el médico, produciendo un efecto de "normalidad" que tenía Sherlock con los nervios de punta. No era que le incomodase que su amigo comentase con libertad los avances de su hija o los últimos detalles de un programa de televisión que estaba siguiendo, lo que le parecía ilógico era la naturalidad con que se daba todo, aunque le pareciese irreal.

No podía ser cierto. No lo era y nunca lo sería… sólo una burbuja en el tiempo esperando a ser olvidada como tantas otras.

Aprovechando su posición de espectador, intentó, una vez más leer a Irene. Aunque escuchaba con interés a John y había alabado la comida, el detective pudo notar que a veces, su mirada se perdía o su sonrisa era mecánica; que apenas había tocado bocado pero seguía bebiendo mucha agua y separando constantemente los ingredientes de su plato.

 **¿Por qué no puedo?**

El hombre sabía que en ese mismo escenario, con todos los antecedentes y el descuido propios del ambiente de familiaridad, podría haber leído a cualquier persona. Por ejemplo, John. Holmes se volteó a su amigo en medio de su historia sobre la reducción de presupuesto en su departamento y lo analizó: **Durante la reunión, el doctor estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido. Había pasado mala noche otra vez, tratando de dormir a Rosie. Hace unos días, había conocido a una dulce y simpática joven en el casino del hospital, pero no se atrevió a invitarla a salir o pedirle su número. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Y tampoco era la primera vez que se preguntaba si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de volver a tener citas. También estaba el hecho de que, a intervalos constantes, deslizaba un comentario que obligaba a Irene a mirar a Sherlock, o viceversa, buscando generar ambiente o química, o dios sabe qué.**

Pan comido. Ahora, La Mujer. Pero ella se levantó, excusándose para usar el baño.

John recogió los platos y le pidió a Sherlock poner a Rosie en su corral. El detective tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la dejó, dándole una abejita de felpa, que la menor disfrutó desde el primer segundo. Entonces, Sherlock volvió a acercarse a la mesa y con discreción (o así lo creía él) comenzó a observar el contenido del bolso de la mujer. Sin tocar nada realmente, movió las cosas con la parte de atrás de un cuchillo de mesa, observando varios objetos. Su billetera, un lápiz labial y crema de manos. Ítems aburridos y predecibles. Rebuscó un poco más y notó que al fondo, había una botella de agua, que tenía algunas rodajas de limón en el interior, un frasco pequeño cuya etiqueta concordaba con las características de un polivitamínico. Finalmente, encontró un lápiz.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo le preguntas y ya? - Cuestionó Watson, haciendo que el detective se sobresaltase sólo un poco.

\- ¿Preguntarle qué exactamente? - Inquirió Sherlock, desentendiéndose.

\- No lo sé. No sé qué quieres saber de ella. Pero podría ser una mejor idea que estar revisando sus cosas sin su permiso.

\- Si supiese que ella me va a contar lo que quiero saber, no estaría revisando sus cosas ¿verdad? - Replicó Holmes, tratando de mantenerse serio.

-Bien. Entonces dile la otra bendita cosa que quieres decirle. Y deja de comportarte como un adolescente, Sherlock. En serio.

-¿Qué otra cosa? - Preguntó el hombre, evaluando las diez probabilidades que daban vuelta en su cabeza.

-¿Qué se yo? Lo que sea, que quieres tener diez hijos con ella y comprar un _cottage_ en Sussex Downs para vivir felices por siempre cultivando hortalizas. Lo digo en serio, haz algo. - Su tono de voz parecía molesto, como esa vez en que habían tocado el tema, más de un mes atrás.

Sherlock bajó la cabeza y miró al piso. I **rreal.** Pero no podía explicarle eso a John, cómo hacerlo, si ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo.

\- Eso no va a pasar, John. - Dijo, suave. Creyó oír la puerta del baño. - Janine compró un _cottage_ en Sussex, no soy un experto en personas, pero me imagino que podría ser conflictivo.

John retuvo su risa lo más que pudo y tomó a su hija. Irene se aparecía por el pasillo cuando el médico anunciaba que dejaría a la niña con Molly para asistir a una conferencia sobre políticas de salud pública.

\- ¿Estaban discutiendo? El doctor sonaba algo molesto. - Comentó Irene mientras se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio.

\- No, es sólo, ya sabes… su obsesión eterna por comprometerme y meter a la fuerza en mi cabeza esa idea molesta de familia y vida simple y ordinaria y aburrida, con casas de campo y algo de cultivar cosas… -Replicó el hombre, rodando los ojos. - Bueno, tú sabes un poco sobre eso.

\- Así es. - Contestó ella, entendiendo la crítica, mucho más punzante de lo que esperaba.

\- Vida doméstica, cotidianidad, monotonía.

\- Ya lo dijiste. Ok, lo entiendo. Tú piensas que Frederick es un político conservador y aburrido, lo suficientemente estúpido como para casarse conmigo, amargado y serio al extremo.

\- Bueno… en términos generales, si - Asumió el hombre, pensativo.

\- No lo es.

\- Oh, ¡Por favor! Es el hombre más joven en la historia de Alemania en ocupar ese puesto, me imagino cuan divertido debe ser conseguir eso. - Contestó Sherlock, con ironía.

\- Dijo el hombre que clasificó doscientos cuarenta y tres tipos de ceniza de cigarro en su blog. - Contra argumentó Irene, apoyando sus manos en su cadera, en posición de autoridad.

Sherlock la miró. Tenía mil maneras de responder eso, pero decidió callar. **¿Por qué lo está defendiendo?** Y se dio cuenta que estaba molesto. Que le molestaba haber puesto el tema en la mesa, que se sentía estúpido por hacer juicios sobre un hombre al que apenas había visto en un par de fotos. Que le dolía, un poco, la posición defensiva de Adler.

\- Quizás sólo deberíamos volver a trabajar.

-Si. - Dijo ella, con énfasis.

Sherlock le dio la espalda, buscando concentrarse en lo racional y relevante. La mujer en el apartamento, la información en la memoria, devolver a Irene a Alemania. _Con él._

.

.

\- ¿Estás bien? - El detective alzó la voz luego de casi una hora del más absoluto silencio.

Él había estado revisando antecedentes y perfiles, mientras Irene se concentraba en encontrar una forma de darle sentido al contenido de la memoria y la información adjunta que habían conseguido.

\- Si, gracias.

\- En serio. - Dijo él y dejó de lado sus actividades, para acercarse al escritorio.

\- Lo sé. Y también hablo en serio. Si lo dices por el polivitamínico en mi bolso es sólo precaución.

\- ¿Co…? Lo siento.

\- Por favor, no te disculpes. Además, si tú llevases un bolso yo también lo registraría al primer segundo que tuviese. - Replicó ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Obviamente. -Contestó él y sonrió, pero luego… **un segundo** \- ¿A qué te refieres con precaución?

\- Tú sabes que las mujeres de mi edad a veces empezamos a obsesionarnos un poco con el envejecimiento. - Mintió.

Por supuesto que mentía. Su tono, sus ojos buscando abarcar todo el departamento, su mano juguetona. La teatralidad de su mentira hizo que Sherlock riese un poco antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para alcanzar la cara de la Mujer con su mano.

\- Tú no… Por favor, ambos sabemos que… no eres de ese tipo de personas.

No habían pasado más de tres horas desde la última vez que habían establecido contacto físico, sin embargo, ambos lo habían extrañado tanto que por un largo rato, el único sonido en la habitación fue el de sus respiraciones; cortas al principio, incluso algo agitadas por la risa y conversación, pero cada vez más tranquilas y suaves. Entonces, recién ahí, cuando parecía que cada segundo se extendía un poco más, Holmes dio otro paso y posó su mano libre en la cintura de Irene, sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y puso una mano sobre la que el detective mantenía en su mejilla.

-Me di cuenta - Dijo ella, cuando el hombre comenzaba a inclinarse, buscando sus labios. - De que quizás estamos tomando las cosas por el lado incorrecto.

La Mujer se desprendió del tacto de Holmes y se volteó hacia las hojas que había estado mirando, reescribiendo y ordenando. El detective la siguió con la mirada pero no entendió. Después muchas ideas se agolparon en su cabeza, para dejarle un vacío y volver a evaluar muchas posibilidades a la vez.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó, parándose junto a ella, mientras una de sus manos volvía a la cintura de Adler.

\- Quizás estamos pensando demasiado. No lo sé, supongo que el hecho de que intenten robar información nuclear no los hace precisamente inteligentes, ¿por qué asumimos que van a hacer la cosa más inteligente de la lista? - Se deslizó un poco por el borde de la mesa, alejándose nueva y definitivamente de las manos de Sherlock - Quizás la razón por la que no hemos encontrado nada aun es precisamente porque estamos rebuscando. - Finalizó y miró al hombre con expresión clínica.

Sherlock entendía lo que ella decía, pero no su conducta. Y sabía que no podía seguir dividiéndose en dos para hacer ambos, y aunque a él le parecía mucho más atractivo centrar su atención en el comportamiento de su cliente, este mismo le decía que ella no estaba dispuesta a ponerlo sobre la mesa. Entonces, caso.

-Quizás si están siendo listos. Por lo menos más que nosotros. - Reconoció, con pesar.

-Distracción. - Adler susurró la palabra que el hombre estaba a punto de explicar con una larga cátedra.

\- Entonces, no sólo te encontraron. Sabían que ibas a venir aquí.

Silencio. Tenso, esta vez. Sin miradas cruzándose y sin intenciones de buscar contacto.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si…? - Preguntó Irene.

-No. - Interrumpió Sherlock en seco y levantó la cabeza.

Él había pensado lo mismo, por eso pudo anticiparse. La idea de Irene era establecer una cierta negociación o contactar a sus persecutores para establecer una especie de trato. Pero no, ahora no. Además, Mycroft jamás lo permitiría.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó ella, con los labios apretados y las manos en ambos lados de su cadera.

\- Pensaré en algo. Rápido y efectivo.

\- ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

-Silencio. Sólo eso, gracias. - Y dicho esto, Sherlock se sentó en su sillón, con su laptop y un montón de imprecisiones, reflejadas en el temblor de sus dedos.

.

.

Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres horas. Sobre todo si Irene Adler y Sherlock Holmes estaban en la misma habitación. Pero ella necesitaba sólo una cosa de él. En ese momento y durante esas tres horas, ella necesitaba dejarlo pensar, con tanta dedicación como fuese posible. Que todo pasase rápido y que una idea aflorase de sus labios mientras ella repasaba una y otra vez los esquemas que tenía en frente. Tiempo. El tiempo era su enemigo y aunque quizás había mil y una razones aparte de "su caso" por las que había llegado hasta ahí, durante esas tres horas esa única razón era más poderosa que todas las secundarias. Y más realista.

John llegó y encontró a Sherlock solo, pero las cosas de Irene seguían ahí.

El detective se puso de pie y ofreció té a su compañero de piso, mientras se preparaba una taza para sí mismo. **Detalles.** Eso es todo lo que restaba para que su plan fuese aprobado, pero Irene podía encargarse de ello; era su área. **¿Dónde está, a todo esto?**

John aceptó la taza de té gustoso, alimentó a su hija y luego anunció que prepararía algo de comer para la cena. Sin embargo, al revisar la nevera notó que faltaban espárragos, parte fundamental del plato que tenía en mente para esa noche.

\- Voy a traer leche también y quizás algunas frutas. ¿Puedes leerle a Rosie? Creo que ya tiene sueño. - Anunció y solicitó el médico, mientras revisaba su billetera.

-Seguro. Y creo que nos quedamos sin agua mineral.

Watson asintió y se despidió con un gesto.

Sherlock recogió a la pequeña y luego de pasear con ella en brazos por la sala, haciéndole breves comentarios sobre las cosas que le mostraba, tomó un libro infantil de la biblioteca, que contenía "Cuentos para cada día del año", aunque a Sherlock no le gustaba particularmente el orden, y usualmente elegía el que correspondía al día del cumpleaños de la niña (que al parecer, ella amaba) o el del 29 de enero _[i]_ , que era un cuento sobre piratas en el Pacífico sur _[ii]_. El detective se decantó finalmente por ese y se sentó con la niña, sosteniendo el libro para que ambos pudiesen observar las ilustraciones.

Llegaba casi al final de la historia y la pequeña pasaba el dorso de su mano derecha por sus ojos, en señal de cansancio cuando Irene entró al cuarto. Los observó un rato en silencio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta y cuando Holmes cerró el libro y acomodó a la menor contra su pecho, la mujer se acercó y comenzó a disculparse en un susurro:

-No planeaba interrumpir. Lo siento.

\- Ya terminábamos. No es gran cosa. - Respondió él, en el mismo volumen.

Luego, el detective extendió el libro a Adler, quien entendiendo lo que le pedían, lo recogió y volvió a dejar en su lugar original. Sherlock llevó a la pequeña Rosie dormida a su propia habitación, básicamente porque, aunque no lo admitiese, le daba pánico subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de John con ella en brazos. Volvió a la sala, mientras Irene ojeaba el dorso de los diferentes libros infantiles que acompañaban los tratados científicos, la biblia, el diccionario y por supuesto, a Shakespeare.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que debería haber elegido otra cosa para una niña de su edad? - Preguntó él, con una sonrisa suave, aproximándose.

\- No. Pobrecita, no puedo imaginar que alguien tenga que pasar por la tortura de oír "Blancanieves" antes de dormir. Y por lo que alcancé a oír, era una bonita historia. - Irene tomó lugar en el sillón de Watson y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

Sherlock se sentó frente a ella.

-Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Oh, como dijiste que necesitabas silencio, después de un rato salí a tomar aire. Cuando volvía a entrar me encontré con tu casera. Agradable mujer, me ofreció té y no pude negarme.

\- Apuesto lo que quieras a que John le dijo algo.

-Dios, si. -Replicó ella, riendo.

-Entonces, no "Blancanieves". ¿Qué leía la pequeña Irene antes de dormir? - Preguntó Sherlock.

\- ¿No vas a deducirlo?

-Prefiero que me lo digas. Lo único que podría decir sobre ti de niña es que eras muy diferente a la Mujer que conozco. ¿Verdad?

\- Si - Reconoció ella, con algo de nostalgia. -Pero supongo que siempre me gustó la adrenalina, las situaciones peligrosas… no sé, creo que definitivamente hubiese exigido una historia como esa.

\- ¿No una historia de princesas? - Cuestionó el hombre, incrédulo.

-Dios, no. Las odiaba, bueno, aun lo hago. De hecho, creo que ahora mucho más. Son tan… - Hizo un gesto con sus manos para expresar el descontento que no podía verbalizar - esas pobres e indefensas criaturas, que necesitan ser rescatadas por un imbécil. Y al final de todo el "beso de amor verdadero" que solucionará todos los problemas para que todos vivan felices por siempre. Basura sin fin.

\- ¿Entonces tú no crees en el "amor verdadero"? - El detective hizo un gesto con sus manos, moviendo sus dedos, como si hablase de un suceso sobrenatural.

\- Si, si creo en eso. - Respondió ella, con un cierto brillo de transparencia infantil - pero no es lo mismo. Lo del cuento es un acto básico, que no significa gran cosa y que se ofrece como una especie de santo grial. Un beso no puede cambiar el mundo, querido.

Sherlock sonrió ante esas palabras. Recordó el beso que ellos mismos habían compartido la tarde anterior, en ese exacto lugar. Y si, **se sintió muy bien, pero en la práctica, nada es diferente.**

\- ¿Entonces, el amor puede…? - Inquirió él, nuevamente dudoso.

-Oh, no. Pero puede cambiar a la gente - Respondió ella, mientras se ponía de pie para elaborar mejor su idea. - El amor es un motivador bastante traicionero, y yo sé que tú lo sabes muy bien, y también funciona como cohesionador, finalmente y aunque a ti y a tu cerebro científico no le guste la idea, es la base de muchas cosas. -La Mujer se paseaba por el piso mientras hablaba con elocuencia. El hombre la imitó, siguiéndola de cerca.- Mantiene familias, comunidades, civilizaciones unidas. El problema es que la gente está tan obsesionada con sentirlo que hace tonterías en su nombre, dejan de pensar y cosas brillantes que podrían haberse construido se quedan detrás de una cortina rosa y con corazones flotando en el aire. No saben notar la diferencia.

\- ¿Y qué hay acerca de nosotros? - Preguntó el detective, deslizando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Irene lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Nosotros? Nosotros somos muy listos como para jugar sin involucrarnos.

-¿En serio? - Sherlock sonrió y se acercó un poco, entonces cruzó sus brazos y preguntó: - Y que pasa, si uno de nosotros, no es por ofender, pero generalmente son las personas de tu género las que más se involucran emocionalmente en este tipo de circunstancias, ¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros se involucra? ¿Cuál es el impacto de eso en el mundo?

\- El mundo va a seguir dando vueltas alrededor del sol, por más que te esfuerces en olvidarlo. - Contestó ella y luego se acercó, cambiando su expresión. -Pero, si eso pasa, podría ser el infierno para esa persona. Los cuentos de hadas no son reales, Sherlock. Por lo menos no para nosotros.

La mujer había puesto su mano en el hombro de Sherlock, mientras seguían avanzando y el la acogía con delicadeza, mientras uno de sus brazos iba a parar a su cintura. El beso fue inevitable, y en esa ocasión nadie los interrumpió.

\- Aunque quizás esté mintiendo. - Dijo ella, aun respirando cerca de la boca del detective.

-¿Sobre el infierno? - Preguntó el hombre, acercando sus labios nuevamente a los de Adler.

-No, sobre eso no.

Sherlock la miró por un segundo y apoyó su frente en la de ella. El infierno no parecía tan mal plan desde ahí, pero ella seguía luciendo triste. Él la volvió a besar y luego la dejó suavemente.

\- Tengo una idea.

.

.

John llegó y ordenó las cosas en la cocina mientras Sherlock explicaba su plan. La idea era simple, crear un duplicado que fuese físicamente idéntico a la memoria que Irene tenía y utilizarlo como señuelo. Antes de que el engaño fuese descubierto, tendrían tiempo suficiente para relocalizar la información real y a la propia Irene en Alemania.

\- ¿Quién más sabría sobre este plan? - Preguntó Adler.

\- Nosotros. Las tres personas que estamos en esta habitación, Mycroft por desgracia y, no sé qué tan al tanto tengamos que mantener a Lady Smallwood sobre los avances. Es necesario que mantengamos una cantidad limitada de personas al tanto de este asunto.

\- Ok. Entiendo. - Dijo ella, lento, aun masticando la información. - Entonces llamamos la atención de esta gente y simplemente perdemos el duplicado, ¿verdad? - Holmes asintió, y Adler bajó un poco la cabeza antes de preguntar: - Está bien, pero ¿cómo se va a ver todo esto desde afuera? Me explico, la gente que se entere de esto, los observadores externos, que quizás saben poco sobre lo que pasa pero aun así están involucrados…

\- ¿Usted se refiere a su esposo? - Interrumpió John, entendiendo que quizás La Mujer no quería traerlo a colación en ese momento. -Si es que aun lo llama así…

\- Lo hago. - Dijo ella, mirando al doctor con seriedad, y luego, devolvió la mirada al detective que parecía de piedra. - Y si, era a la única persona que tenía en mente al preguntarme eso… ¿Qué va a creer?

-Depende de qué tanto te conozca. - Replicó Sherlock, brusco. Se dio una vuelta y recorrió todo el contorno de la sala mientras hablaba: - Si no te conoce, creerá que de verdad perdiste la memoria en un descuido y te va a rescatar, porque supongo que eso está en alguna parte del contrato de matrimonio. Pero si te conoce tanto como… como para saber quién eres realmente, se va a dar cuenta de que es una pantalla. Entonces tienes dos opciones: entenderá que es una treta para tus persecutores o que nos traicionaste a todos. Tú puedes adivinar mejor que yo por cual se inclinará. - Replicó él y la miró con dureza.

\- Entonces no podemos hacer eso. - Replicó ella con pesar, bajando los ojos.

Sus teléfonos timbraron al unísono. Un mensaje de Mycroft.

"Mañana a las 9.00 en mi oficina.

Sean puntuales. Y honestos.

Se acabó la hora de juego, todo el mundo a casa.

MYCROFT HOLMES."

Quizás tenía un plan, tal vez había conseguido hablar con el marido de Irene. Pero la solicitud de honestidad hizo que Sherlock volviese a recordar que aun había algo que ella no le decía y que no tenía que ver con el infierno o cuentos de hadas.

John fue a revisar la tetera recién hervida para verter el agua en una olla y Sherlock se acercó a ayudarle a la mujer a recoger sus cosas. Ambos entendían que quizás era la última noche que la Mujer pasaría en Inglaterra, por lo que Adler se adelantó susurró:

\- Me preguntaba si vendrías…

Entonces, un mensaje de Mycroft asomó en su pantalla.

"SOLA."

\- Bueno, me lo sigo preguntando, pero aparentemente ahora es ilegal preguntártelo.

Sherlock rió y La Mujer dejó un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida, mientras vociferaba un saludo de buenas noches a John.

* * *

[i] En todos los universos, conocidos y por conocer, el día en que John Watson y Sherlock Holmes se conocieron.

[ii] "El tesoro del monaguillo" que forma parte de un libro maravilloso (o yo lo recuerdo así porque emociones) titulado "Cuentos de los reinos inquietos" de la chilena Jacqueline Balcells.


	7. 7 MENTIRAS INOCENTES

**7\. MENTIRAS INOCENTES**

Irene y Sherlock se encontraron en la calle. El detective apenas bajaba del taxi cuando en frente se aparcó un auto desde el que descendió la Mujer.

Se saludaron escuetamente y entraron, caminando uno al lado del otro. Sólo antes de que un oficial abriese la puerta de la oficina de Mycroft, el detective rozó sutilmente el dorso de la mano de Adler, compartiendo una fugaz sonrisa.

\- Imagino que tienes buenas noticias. - Dijo el detective consultor, no bien se había sentado frente al escritorio de su hermano mayor.

\- Buenos días, Sherlock. Agradezco que hayan venido, ambos. - Dirigió una mirada severa a Adler, leyéndola por un segundo para volver a su tono de condescendencia habitual. - Tengo noticias. El impacto que ellas tendrán sobre tu estado de ánimo no está en mis manos, hermanito.

\- ¿Podría ser más claro? - Solicitó Irene, con firmeza.

\- Por supuesto. Tengo dos aspectos de los que hablar con ustedes, aunque claro, quizás uno de ellos le es familiar, señora Adler. - Hizo una pausa para acentuar la tensión de la última frase y miró a su hermano. - Bien. Lo primero que tengo que comunicarles es que hemos dado con el paradero de la sospechosa del asesinato del… hombre. - Holmes se esforzó en encontrar una palabra para describir al fallecido, pero la única lo suficientemente correcta que encontró fue esa.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Me vas a dejar interrogarla o voy a tener que presionar a Lestrade? - Se adelantó el detective consultor.

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, Sherlock. Ayer por la noche fue identificada en el aeropuerto. Ella está hoy en Alemania. Aparentemente, es una especie de agente externa de seguridad.

\- ¿Una espía, querrás decir? - Inquirió nuevamente el menor de los Holmes, arqueando una ceja. - ¿Y por qué no haces algo al respecto? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que una espía alemana mate a un tipo frente a tus narices y quedarte en este asiento? ¡Por el amor de dios, Mycroft!

-Primero que todo, no estamos en guerra. Y segundo, digamos que no quiero más problemas con mis pares alemanes por todo este asunto en el que me has involucrado, hermanito.

\- ¿Habló con mi esposo, no es así? - Intervino Irene, luego de examinar con cuidado las expresiones y palabras del hermano mayor del detective.

\- Si. Lo hice. - Respondió Mycroft, con pesar. Miró a Sherlock y continuó hablándole a él. - Von Hoffmanstal está al tanto del riesgo que su esposa corre, le dije los antecedentes y tus teorías. Cuando le pedí su opinión y consejo me contó algo que ella no se molestó en decir. - Se detuvo, reclinó en su asiento y miró a Adler con desdén. - Él sabía que si algo pasaba, ella acudiría aquí a pedir ayuda. A ti, específicamente, hermano. El trato entre ellos, según las palabras de Frederick consistía en que la señora Adler solicitaría asistencia para devolver la memoria. Sólo eso. Después, era decisión nuestra si la ayudábamos a sacarse a sus enemigos de encima. Ella nos mintió, Sherlock.

La mirada de Mycroft e Irene se encontraron. Estoicos y orgullosos, ambos. Pero Irene se mantenía así porque no estaba mirando a Sherlock. Porque ella sabía que en el momento en que se voltease a mirar al detective, se iba a quebrar. Le había mentido, y aunque quizás si revelase la razón para hacerlo él comprendería; esto también podía traer consecuencias aun mucho más devastadoras sobre ellos dos. ¿Cómo habían bajado tan rápido al infierno?

\- No. No nos mintió. - Dijo el detective, llamando la atención de ambos. -Yo te mentí a ti, Mycroft. Ella me dijo desde el principio el acuerdo que tenía con Von Hoffmanstal.

\- ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? - Preguntó el mayor, casi sin contener su rabia.

\- Porque si te decía la verdad tu tomarías el maldito pendrive, lo empacarías y enviarías mediante correo express a Alemania y la dejarías a ella a la deriva. Lo siento hermano, entiendo que quizás sean los valores familiares, pero no voy a permitir que otro ser humano sufra las consecuencias de que seamos "demasiado listos."

Irene no sabía nada de lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses. A duras penas se había enterado de la muerte de Mary y el enfrentamiento de Sherlock y Culverton Smith. Pero había algo en la relación entre los hermanos que la puso en alerta, y la frase del detective no hizo más que devolverla a cavilaciones que ya había atravesado, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando ella los había conocido, eran dos hombres con ideas diferentes, luchando por el mismo objetivo; ahora, eran rivales y aunque en esta ocasión era ella el punto de discrepancia, entendía perfectamente que sólo hacía las veces de excusa. La rivalidad tenía que ver con ello, y el menor había dado el golpe certero en el momento preciso.

\- Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, Sherlock, pero es mi deber informarte que ya comprometí el envío de la información a Alemania. Es posible que mi gente esté registrando el 221 de Baker Street en este momento. - Avisó Mycroft con expresión impermeable.

\- No está ahí. - Replicó Sherlock, aun con rabia.

\- Entonces sácala de tu bolsillo y ponla sobre el escritorio, hermano mío.

\- Tampoco la tengo aquí, Mycroft. ¿Sigues creyendo que yo soy el lento? - Inquirió el más joven, con sarcasmo.

\- Sherlock, no estoy jugando. ¿Dónde está? - El mayor de los Holmes comenzaba a molestarse en serio y sus labios apenas se movieron para expresar la frase.

\- Antes que eso, dime hermano querido, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con nuestra hermana? - Silencio. Mirada fría. - Creí que podía ayudarnos a…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - Interrumpió Mycroft.

\- Habla con Von Hoffmanstal otra vez, dile que todo seguirá de acuerdo a nuestros planes y que, aunque lamento la expresión, o se lleva el paquete completo, o no obtendrá nada. ¿Estamos claros? - Sherlock miró a Irene de reojo y se puso de pie. La Mujer lo imitó.

\- Tú no sabes lo que ella puede hacer con esa información. - Dijo el mayor, en tono quedo.

\- No. Y tú tampoco. - Sherlock se apoyó en la puerta y la abrió, para mirar a su hermano y decirle: -Entonces, volvamos a trabajar juntos.

Hizo una señal a Irene para salir y cerró la puerta tras ellos. A una distancia prudente de la oficina de Mycroft, Irene se atrevió a mirar a Sherlock y cuestionó:

\- ¿Algo de lo que dijiste ahí adentro fue verdad? Ok ¿hermana?... ¿qué hay con…?

\- Si Mycroft llamase a Eurus cada semana como prometió, sabría que no es cierto. - Intervino el detective, con tranquilidad. -De hecho, se merece el mal rato que está pasando por no hacerlo. - Doblaron en el pasillo en dirección a la salida y esta vez fue la oportunidad de Holmes de mirar a La Mujer. - Necesitamos presión y para ello, es fundamental saber qué hay exactamente en esa memoria, pero por sobre todo, - la tomó de la muñeca y se detuvieron por completo, Sherlock, que parecía molesto, suavizó sus expresiones para, del mismo modo en que le había asegurado su confianza, decir: - Tienes que decirme por qué me mentiste. Y tienes que ser honesta, Irene.

 **Y aun con el antecedente del trato entre Adler y Hoffmanstal, aun hay cosas que ella no ha dicho.**

 **.**

 **.**

El puzle se volvía a desordenar y las prioridades se alteraban una y otra vez, haciendo que las razones secundarias pareciesen de pronto, mucho más relevantes que el resto. Logrando, una vez más, entablar una discusión sin salida aparente en el interior del detective.

Se apresuraron en subir las escaleras del 221 B y Sherlock extrajo la memoria desde su bolsillo, para arrojarla sobre la mesa.

\- Ella volvió a Alemania sin eso. Si esto es lo que realmente importa, ¿por qué dejarla? - Preguntó el hombre, con las manos en sus caderas.

\- Creí que querías saber sobre mis razones para…

\- Ahora no. - Replicó él, con brusquedad. - Los alemanes, tu marido… todo el mundo sabe ya que estás aquí. Al diablo con seguir especulando. - Y dicho eso volvió a tomar la memoria, y fue a recoger su computadora, en un costado del asiento que solía ocupar.

Irene se interpuso en su paso y lo sujetó del brazo.

\- No. No lo permitiré. Todo esto empezó porque permití que alguien se metiese a averiguar cosas, y no voy a cometer ese error otra vez, Sherlock, incluso si eso significa que ya no puedo contar contigo. - Sostuvo su mirada y notó cuando la del detective se suavizaba. -La otra. Veamos que hay en la otra memoria.

\- El asesinato no es prioridad ahora.

\- No. Pero ella volvió a Alemania luego de conseguir una parte de ese material ¿cierto? Quizás es más importante de lo que creemos.

Holmes la miró con desconfianza y le entregó la memoria. Fue hasta la chimenea y levantó el cráneo, buscando el otro pendrive. Luego, encendió su computadora y lo conectó.

Adler, con nerviosismo, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y observó cada movimiento con detenido cuidado, mientras sostenía algunas de las anotaciones que habían hecho en los días previos.

El dispositivo contenía dos carpetas con nombres en alemán que Irene tradujo (aunque no era necesario), la primera era para itinerarios y la segunda, de comandos.

-Es un calendario, obviamente, pero ¿de qué? - Murmuró el detective, mientras fruncía el ceño para ver si podía hacer coincidir alguna fecha.

\- ¿Puedes abrir una planilla de Excel? - Solicitó Irene, mirando las fechas marcadas en el programa.

Holmes la miró extrañado por un segundo, pero, tras desviar su mirada a las hojas que tenía en las manos, hizo la conexión necesaria y abrió la planilla, para luego pedirle a La Mujer que le dictase algunas secuencias. Convirtió el formato a fecha y las comparó. Efectivamente, cuadraban. Adler se puso de pie y alcanzó los apuntes que ella misma había hecho y dijo:

\- Entonces, quizás tenemos las fechas programadas para… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Miró los papeles por unos momentos y luego de dar vuelta una hoja varias veces, señaló con el dedo una orden.

\- Lanzamiento uno. - Comentó Holmes. Luego, utilizó la misma planilla de Excel para cambiar el formato y musitó: - El doce de julio. Bien, veamos.

El hombre pinchó nuevamente la ventana del calendario y luego se dirigió a la fecha nombrada.

\- Son resultados. El resultado del lanzamiento uno. 25%, sin daños estructurales y…

\- Sin incidentes civiles reportados. - Complementó Sherlock, que conocía medianamente la jerga.

Cerró esa carpeta y abrió la segunda. Información cifrada.

\- Supongo que son los protocolos sobre qué hacer con cada resultado. -Sugirió Adler y retiró suavemente la computadora del control del detective.

Irene buscó en el sistema de símbolos del equipo uno que pudiese traducir el texto y cuando obtuvo un resultado medianamente decente, intentó traducir.

\- Efectivamente, son órdenes de ejecución, aunque nos faltan los indicadores de rendimiento para asegurar qué se hizo en cada caso. - Informó la Mujer.

\- Y que se hará. Supongo que un programa nuclear a esta escala tendrá muchos ensayos. Muchos más de los que ya se han hecho. - Concluyó Holmes. - El asunto es… mataron a un hombre que tenía acceso a las fechas de estos ensayos. ¿Qué tienes tú?

\- Pero si ella es alemana está jugando en nuestro lado. Y mató a uno de tus marcadores, supongo que de hecho, podría darle las gracias si alguna vez la veo.

\- Nunca dije que mis marcadores fueran "los malos" -Sherlock hizo el gesto de las comillas y pidió la computadora de vuelta, mientras desconectaba la memoria y la cerraba, agregó: -Y no podemos dar por sentado que ellos sean de nuestro bando, Irene.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Que necesito saber más sobre esa mujer y sus razones para matar a un hombre frente a mis narices, presumir de ello y luego marcharse.

\- Oh, por dios, estás siendo demasiado dramático. Ella no…

\- ¿Lo estoy? - Interrumpió el detective, poniéndose de pie. - Repasa los hechos, ahí están todos los archivos y dime que me equivoco. Te estoy dando todo lo que necesitas para entenderlo, no como tú.

\- Sherlock, siento que…

\- Aun no te he pedido que me expliques. - Replicó él, mirándola con autoridad. Después bajó su cabeza a su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a gran velocidad.

.

.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos de silencio tenso y absoluto. Dónde hasta el sonido del papel tras voltearlo era tremendamente escandaloso. Pero de pronto, Holmes recibió un correo electrónico y casi saltó sobre los objetos que lo separaban de su computadora para abrir el archivo adjunto.

\- ¿Más información? - Preguntó La Mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que el detective pudiese sentarse frente al escritorio con el ordenador.

\- Aylleen Wood - Informó el detective. - Aun hay gente allá afuera que me debe favores.

Sherlock revisó el archivo, pasando varias hojas rápidamente, hasta que llegó a una en dónde aparecía un registro detallado de los sellos marcados en el pasaporte de la mujer durante el último año.

\- ¿Puedes corroborar si has estado en alguno de esos lugares? - Solicitó el hombre con precisa calma.

Adler miró la pantalla por varios segundos. A medida de que avanzaba la lista, su expresión se endurecía y se notaba que luchaba con gran esfuerzo por mantener su fachada y no derrumbarse ante las coincidencias.

\- En todos. - Musitó apenas.

\- Eso es lo que sospechaba, ella…

\- No. No entiendes. En todos ellos, en ese exacto orden. Excepto Laos, porque pensé que podrían seguirme y utilicé ese pequeño truco para despistarlos.

\- Obviamente no funcionó. - Replicó él, y luego explicó su teoría: - Te está siguiendo ¿Aun crees que el asesinato no fue para llamar la atención?

\- Lo sé. Sé como suena, pero no sería la primera vez que…

\- No, no vamos a discutir esto ahora. -Interrumpió el hombre, molestándose nuevamente. - Necesito que te calles, que concentres tus pensamientos en lo que vamos a hacer ahora, porque tenemos decisiones importantes que tomar y no puedes hacerlo con todas esas… emociones dando vuelta. -Hizo un gesto de desagrado y se acercó a tomar su móvil desde el escritorio.

\- No somos iguales, Sherlock. Recuérdalo. No soy tu. - Dijo ella con suavidad.

\- No, pero la última vez que dejaste que tu corazón dominase tus acciones las cosas terminaron bastante mal para ti ¿me equivoco? - Holmes la miró de forma insistente, y de un segundo a otro desvió la mirada a su teléfono.

\- Yo tengo la mayor, me refiero al fragmento de información de mi memoria. Es la más importante del engranaje, creo… no me van a hacer nada sin obtenerla. - Dijo ella, luego de tomar unos segundos para razonar.

\- O pueden hacerte mucho por quitártela. - Replicó él, sombrío. - Pero bueno… -Dijo después, poniéndose de pie, como si las cosas repentinamente se hubiesen solucionado. - Haré un poco de té, ¿podrías revisar cuando será el próximo ensayo mientras tanto?

Irene lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida, no obstante, hizo lo que le fue requerido y anunció a viva voz que ocurriría en dos semanas y que aparecían las coordenadas de la locación.

\- Bien. Tenemos el "dónde" y el "cuándo". Nos falta el "quien". - Dijo el hombre, mientras servía agua en las dos tazas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con el "quien"? - Cuestionó Adler, quien no se sentía realmente dispuesta a beber té.

\- ¿Quiénes estarán ahí? Los hombres a cargo, militares, científicos… políticos que no harán nada importante. - Holmes se sentó en el sillón del Doctor Watson y cruzó una pierna sobre otra: - Algo de proporciones más grandes pasará en el siguiente ensayo y tú lo sabes, Irene. Por eso es tan importante resguardar la información de cara a este ensayo. Fíjate, pasó casi un año desde el último hasta ahora. Eso no puede ser coincidencia, así como esa mujer no mató a mi marcador por descuido. - Bebió el contenido de su taza y miró a la Mujer, de pie frente a él. - La gente con la que esa mujer trabaja es lista como para saber que si algo así pasaba iríamos corriendo a concentrarnos en ello y en las anomalías del caso, dejando de lado lo importante. Lo importante es mantenerte a ti y a esa memoria a salvo, listas para irse a Alemania en cuanto Mycroft consiga devolverte allí.

\- Fred estará presente en el siguiente ensayo. En una parte de él. - Adler bajó los ojos y estiró su vestido en la zona del vientre. - El resto es confidencial y hay como tres científicos que saben cómo ocurrirá. Nadie más.

Sherlock la miró de pies a cabeza. **¡Por el amor de dios, mujer! ¿Cuánto más me costará que digas ese secreto que con tanto celo guardas?**

\- ¿Y me mentiste porque no querías que nadie supiese que él estará ahí? - Cuestionó el detective, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No. Yo… Supongo que vine aquí con una idea y cuando tu dijiste que tomarías el caso sin preguntarme nada creo que no supe que hacer y me apegué al plan original. - Explicó ella.

Sherlock se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre la mesita, para luego abotonarse su chaqueta y ponerse de pie frente a Irene, a menos de un metro de distancia.

\- También te pedí que fueses honesta conmigo. - Recordó.

\- Lo siento…

\- Y si lo hice - Continuó, como si hubiese obviado las disculpas de Adler - Fue precisamente porque no podíamos dejar escapar nada, Irene. Todo seguiría igual, con la excepción de que estaríamos un paso adelante y no dos atrás, como estamos ahora. - Bajó los ojos y volvió a mirarla, transparente. - Incluso le hubiese mentido a Mycroft.

Irene estiró su mano, intentando alcanzar la mejilla de Sherlock, apenas alcanzó a rozar su piel con la yema de los dedos cuando el hombre levantó un brazo para bajar el de Adler y alejarse.

\- ¡Y ahora tenemos una maldita espía alemana jugando con mis pistas a voluntad! - Vociferó, cansado y molesto. _¿De verdad quieres oír la verdad ahora?_

\- No sabemos si ella…

\- Sigue repitiéndote eso y posiblemente te lo creas. Pero sabes que no es cierto. - Interrumpió Holmes, en un tono neutro, escalofriante. - Sabes tan bien como yo que hay gente en las esferas en las que se mueve tu marido que no están felices con lo que ustedes dos hacen. Estás lejos, haciendo tratos peligrosos, alguien te sigue los pasos de cerca… es de manual. Von Hoffmanstal ni siquiera quiere verte, Irene. Esos son los hechos. Él no contrató a nadie para cuidarte y de verdad espero que no lo haya hecho para cumplir con la tarea opuesta.

\- No, él jamás… él no haría algo así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - Cuestionó Holmes, parándose frente a ella a una distancia considerable, con las manos en las caderas.

\- Porque él me ama. - Contestó ella, queriendo sacar algo que alivianase la tensión y tormenta de ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento.

El detective sonrió con sarcasmo y dijo:

\- ¿Amor? ¿A eso le llamas amor?

\- Quizás no es perfecto, quizás está lejos de ser normal incluso, ¿pero sabes algo? Al menos esta vez no duele.

Holmes la miró y vio la lágrima gruesa que pendía de sus pestañas, sosteniéndose para no salir. Aunque inevitablemente, se desprendió.

\- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te hicieron? - Vociferó y se pasó las manos por la cara, mientras daba una vuelta sobre su eje - ¿Amor? ¡Hay gente que te quiere muerta y él no es capaz de dejar su maldito orgullo de lado! Deja de mentirte por una bendita vez en tu vida. Deja de mentirme a mí, me importa un bledo lo que le digas a los demás. - Su voz comenzó a escalar progresivamente mientras hablaba. - No entiendo. Él no ha hecho nada por ti, ¡nada! y tú estás aquí, sola, dándole cara a la gente más peligrosa del mundo, y lo único que pediste fue volver a verlo. Ahora, explícame, porque no entiendo ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

\- Lo amo, Sherlock. - La voz queda de Irene resonó y se expandió por el vacío, tras los gritos de Sherlock.

El detective la miró en silencio. Sus ojos, su postura, la forma en que sus labios se habían cerrado después de la confesión. No mentía. Tal vez por primera vez desde que la había conocido podía estar seguro de que Irene Adler no le estaba mintiendo.

Pero no.

No podía ser verdad. Ella no podía amar a alguien que le diese tan poco a cambio…

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella. De ceder a su instinto de tomarla allí, sobre ese escritorio y arrancarle, junto con el vestido, cualquier rasgo de ese sentimiento extraño que ella profesaba por otro hombre. Pero se contuvo, sin más que el movimiento de un pie que quizás, delató sus intensiones.

\- No puedes decirme que esta vez no duele. - Dijo, por fin y se dio vuelta para salir de ahí, aun no decidía dónde.

Una risa, entre nerviosa y molesta escapó con un montón de aire contenido de entre los labios de la Mujer que se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

\- Debería irme… no… no podemos seguir haciendo esto. - Anunció, una vez tranquila

\- No es seguro.

\- Tranquilo, el auto me espera ahí abajo. Es el mismo chofer que Mycroft puso para mí, ha estado llevándome desde el principio.

Holmes sólo asintió y Adler se marchó.

 **No puedes decirme que esta vez no duele.**

No sabía a cuál de los dos se refería.

Y otra cosa. No podía ser verdad. Ella mentía. Ella tenía  que estar mintiendo.


	8. 8 INFIERNO

**8\. INFIERNO**

Le tomó a Sherlock casi tres horas deshacerse de esas ideas y volver a trabajar. Y de hecho, la mayoría de las preguntas que surgieron, quedaron sin responder. La voz de Irene, baja, nostálgica, casi triste resonaba de vez en cuando en su cabeza, para recordarle lo ciego que había sido y que todas sus preguntas respecto a ella se reducían a esa frase.

 _Lo amo, Sherlock._

 **Pero eso es mentira.**

Y fue la última vez que se permitió darle vueltas al asunto antes de recibir un mensaje de Molly. **Lo que faltaba.** Era un resultado preliminar de la autopsia del hombre del apartamento. Las heridas en el cuello no eran la causa de muerte. Era otra.

\- Veneno. - Dijo el detective en voz alta, pero entonces, volvió a encerrarse en su palacio mental.

 **¿Entonces, por qué ocultarlo?**

Había oscurecido y para esas alturas, Holmes esperaba tener algunos avances, sin embargo sus otros cuestionamientos le impedían ver con claridad lo que presentía estaba justo en frente de sus ojos. Y esos cuestionamientos eran tales que se vio en la urgencia de salir, sin abrigo, a tomar un taxi.

.

.

Irene estaba en la cocina. Al llegar había recibido una botella de champagne, que, de acuerdo al relato del chofer fue enviada para ella de forma especial. No le prestó mucha importancia, después de todo, no la bebería y a esas alturas ya todo el mundo sabía de su estadía en Londres. ¿Por qué extrañarse que un antiguo conocido le envíe regalos? Al fin de cuentas, no era lo más raro que había recibido.

La Mujer se había quitado los zapatos y se había preparado una sopa, la que comió, buscando abrir su apetito para una cena más abundante, aunque presentía que, al igual que las dos noches anteriores, no podría hacerlo. Estaba sentada ahí cuando notó que había alguien a la puerta. Entonces sacó dos copas de la despensa y puso una botella de vino sobre la mesa. Carmenere.

\- ¿Vino, señor Holmes? - Preguntó, mientras servía ambas copas.

\- No, gracias. - Replicó el detective. - ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?... el código. -Apretó los ojos y se acercó.

\- Lo memoricé todos. - Respondió ella señalando el pequeño monitor en la pared y deslizó la copa hasta Sherlock, mientras recogía la propia entre sus dedos.

El detective la alcanzó y bebió su contenido en un solo trago.

\- Pensé que había dicho que no quería - Dijo ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa entre los labios, para dejar la suya sobre el mesón. - Bueno, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

\- Tú eres una maldita mentirosa. - Dijo él, con los dientes apretados.

\- Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso, Sherlock. - Contestó ella, con calma.

Su calma irritaba al detective.

\- Si. Pero esa fue la mentira inicial, y ahora, cuando los problemas aparecen y vuelvo a pedirte honestidad, sigues mintiéndome.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? - Preguntó ella. Habían pasado varias horas y era posible que él hubiese sacado algo en limpio al final de un largo túnel de cavilaciones.

\- Von Hoffmanstal y tú. Que tú lo amas. - Replicó el hombre, como si esas palabras se sintiesen extrañas en su boca.

\- Es cierto. - Dijo ella, con voz clara y firme.

\- No. Puedes mentirme con cualquier cosa que se te ocurra pero no con eso.

\- Puedo mentirte sobre todo, Sherlock. - Irene se levantó y comenzó a rodear el mesón, para acercarse a Holmes. - Incluso sobre esto. En especial sobre esto, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Deja de hacerlo. Sé que estás mintiendo… tú… - El hombre movió la cabeza confundido y devolvió su mirada - No puedes…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo estar enamorada de alguien? - Preguntó Irene, quien ahora caminaba lentamente, en línea recta hacia la posición del detective.

\- Porque eso es lo que la gente estúpida hace y tu no lo eres. Tú eres por lejos mucho más inteligente que ellos. O por lo menos, si eso ocurriese, sería de alguien que te merezca, de verdad y sin lugar a dudas.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo ella, nostálgica, deteniéndose como a metro y medio de Holmes. - Pero lo hice. Quizás no soy tan lista como tú crees, Sherlock Holmes. O es un tema de perspectiva, ahora sí, se ve mal, pero no siempre ha sido así…

\- Se supone que debería merecerte siempre. O eso es lo que John dice. - Comentó el hombre.

\- Supongo que sí. - Irene dio un gran suspiro y continuó avanzando, un poco más rápido. - Pero ahora, tienes que decirme por qué estás aquí. En serio.

\- Ya lo hice… yo… - Comenzó él, confundido.

\- Si, ya me dijiste que soy una mentirosa, y que lo hago todo el tiempo, ahora ¿podemos discutir las auténticas razones de por qué viniste hoy a verme? - Irene estaba de frente a Holmes, casi tocando sus rodillas.

\- ¿Entonces vas a dejar de mentirme?

\- No. - Dijo ella, con una sonrisa de confianza. - A ti te gusta que te mienta. Es como ese antiguo juego de la tele, digo y digo cosas y te hago descifrar cual es la verdad. - Acercó su mano a uno de los rizos que caía sobre la frente del detective y jugueteó un poco con él. - Ahora es tú turno de ser honesto, querido, dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- No lo sé. - Reconoció él, con voz temblorosa.

\- Mejor, pero aun así no es cierto. Porque si lo sabes. - Irene se acercó el tramo final, en medio de la conversación, Sherlock había separado sus rodillas y ella ahora estaba parada entre ellas. - Sherlock…

Holmes no supo si ella quería decir algo efectivamente o sólo incitarlo a actuar. En caso de ser la primera, se disculparía más tarde. Por el contrario, Irene era tremendamente efectiva a la hora de conseguir cosas de él.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie y apoyó a Adler contra el mesón de la cocina. El beso que los envolvía tenía mucho del primero, pero tenía más de esos que no se habían dado, de esos que quemaban en sus labios y encontraban lugar en la piel del otro. Y esta vez no podía haber forma de detener el curso natural de sus deseos reprimidos.

El hombre sostuvo la cadera de Irene con firmeza apegada a la propia, mientras desplazaba sus labios hasta su cuello, buscando más piel que abarcar, más roce. Más de ella. Y aun no era suficiente, sin embargo se detuvo y preguntó con cuidado algo que le incomodaba más de lo que creyó, llegado ese punto.

\- ¿Podemos… aquí, o tienes otro lugar… habitual para…?

Adler rió, aun colgada de su cuello. Él frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué demonios era tan gracioso.

\- Oh, Sherlock. "Lugar habitual". Cualquier persona en el mundo te hubiese abofeteado por eso. Así que da gracias al cielo que soy yo. Ven, vamos. En mi habitación vamos a estar más cómodos. - Y sin esperar respuesta o comentario, lo tomó por la muñeca y encaminó hasta su cuarto.

.

.

En la habitación, apenas habían cerrado la puerta, Sherlock comenzó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez con más desesperación, pero ella asumió su rol y lo detuvo, alejándose un par de pasos.

\- Quítate los zapatos, el cinturón y la chaqueta. Puedes dejarlos por allá - Dijo, señalando una silla en una esquina, junto al armario.

\- ¿Qué hay con el resto? - Preguntó el hombre, asombrándose ante el tono grave de su propia voz.

\- Me encargaré de ello. - Replicó y se subió a la cama.

Holmes se deshizo con agilidad de las prendas que le había señalado y se unió a ella, para volver a besarla, mientras sus manos se encontraban con la piel de las piernas de Adler bajo su vestido. Entonces, al seguir subiendo, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de la ropa interior de la Mujer, hasta encontrarse en medio de ellas. Irene, que soltó un leve suspiro en su boca al contacto, retiró la mano del detective y la utilizó como impulso para intercambiar posiciones y situarse sobre él. Cuando lo soltó, el hombre descubrió el cierre del vestido en la parte de atrás y utilizó ambas manos para quitárselo.

Se miraron por un segundo.

\- Ha pasado tiempo. -Dijo ella, mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de su vientre.

\- No tanto como creí. - Respondió él y se incorporó para besarla, mientras sus manos se hallaron con el broche del sujetador.

Fue el turno de Irene. Lo primero que hizo fue desabotonar el pantalón del detective y sacar el borde de la camisa, la que fue abriendo para dejar un rastro con sus besos. Luego, le pidió al hombre que se sentase un poco para terminar de quitarla. Volvió a besarlo mientras su mano avanzaba con propiedad por su torso y abdomen, hasta encontrarse con el algodón de la ropa interior oscura del detective y acariciar su erección sobre ella. Él la sostuvo con fuerza, más cerca. Casi como si le pidiese encargarse de ella. Adler se alejó de sus labios una vez más y se deshizo de los pantalones del detective. Entonces, apoyada sobre el costado de Sherlock, comenzó a besar su cuello, para luego deslizarse por su cuerpo y encontrarse con sus pectorales, mientras sus manos se abrían paso entre la ropa interior de Holmes. Y mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su pezón, sus mano jugueteaba con firmeza en el miembro del único detective consultor del mundo, que no podía más que dejarse hacer. Finalmente, los labios de Irene siguieron su rumbo y sus manos deslizaron los calzoncillos del hombre debajo de sus rodillas.

La lengua de la Mujer jugueteaba en toda el área y Holmes se mordía los labios para evitar lo que sus manos aferradas al cobertor de la cama decían a gritos.

\- ¿Podrías hacer un poco más de ruido? De verdad quiero saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien - Comentó ella, mientras lo miraba con paciencia. Pero volvió a lo que hacía sin esperar ningún tipo de confirmación.

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar en la piel detrás de los testículos, acercándose peligrosamente al ano, cuando Holmes gritó:

\- ¡Mierda!

Irene sonrió y repitió la acción un par de veces antes de volver a concentrarse en su pene, pero él la detuvo, sosteniendo un poco su cabello.

\- En serio me gusta lo que estás haciendo, pero no es por lo que estoy aquí.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Tomó la mano del detective y esta vez, lo dejó jugar un poco entre sus piernas.

\- Lo sé. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a su oreja para mordisquearla un poco antes de agregar. - Era algo que yo quería hacerte.

Entonces, volvió a alejar los dedos del detective de su cuerpo y se quitó las bragas, para acomodarse sobre él. Ambos dejaron salir un suspiro tras el primer contacto, y ella lo miró un poco y rasguñó su vientre antes de comenzar un vaivén que fue tomando fuerza y consistencia.

Fue intenso. Y fue ruidoso. Casi egoísta, en cierto punto. Sherlock arañaba las caderas de la Mujer buscando únicamente incrementar la velocidad, mientras ella tenía las manos enredadas en su propio cabello, pero cuando las embestidas se hicieron algo más imprecisas, Adler se afirmó con ambas manos en el respaldo de la cama y lo miró fijamente mientras podía tener los ojos abiertos. Sólo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de terminar, sus manos volvieron al vientre de Holmes y sus uñas marcaron la piel del detective.

Ella hizo lo imposible por no colapsar sobre él, sin embargo, aun se quedó recuperando el aliento un rato después de terminar. Finalmente, se movió con cuidado y literalmente se dejó caer a su lado, mirando el techo, con su respiración aun sin alcanzar el punto normal. Él yacía en el mismo estado. De pronto se miraron y se echaron a reír sin razón alguna.

.

.

Había pasado un rato en el que sin que los dos supiese muy bien qué hacer, se metieron entre las sábanas. Tampoco tenían la mínima idea de lo que pasaría con todo lo externo a ellos.

\- Me muero de hambre. - Dijo por fin Irene, atrayendo la atención del detective a sus movimientos.

La mujer se apoyó en su costado, dándole la espalda a Holmes y se estiró un poco, para abrir el cajón del velador y extraer una bolsa de Roll's. Se enderezó en la cama y se sentó un poco, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, para deslizar la parte superior de la bolsita y finalmente, dejar el desecho sobre la mesita de noche. Comió algunas bolitas de chocolate y luego, le extendió el envase a Sherlock, quien, aparentemente, también estaba hambriento.

Irene optó por dejar el paquete entre ellos, de manera de que ambos pudiesen tener acceso a su contenido.

Irene miraba a Sherlock de reojo, atentamente. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería ese momento y lo que veía ciertamente estaba lejos de lo que había imaginado. Holmes estaba tranquilo, cómodo. Como si estuviesen sentados en la mesa del comedor un domingo por la tarde. Y quizás ella no se veía un domingo por la tarde con él, pero le gustaba lo que podía apreciar en ese momento. Deslizó suavemente sus dedos por sus labios, empujando el último trocito del chocolate que tenía en la mano cuando Sherlock se lamió los dedos, posiblemente pegajosos e impregnados de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el hombre, notando la fijación de Irene en su gesto.

\- No, nada. - Replicó ella, ocultando su sonrisa.

Entonces, él sonrió. Ella tenía una pequeña mancha en el borde, bajo su labio inferior.

\- Tienes algo ahí - Dijo mientras se acercaba y con suavidad, removió el chocolate del rostro de Irene con su dedo índice.

Él iba a lamer su dedo nuevamente, pero Irene lo detuvo y lo hizo ella, mordiendo un poco la yema. Entonces él sonrió otra vez y señaló:

\- Tienes un poco más ahí.

Y besó sutilmente la comisura del labio de la Mujer.

\- No es cierto. - Replicó ella. Entonces, sacó uno de los últimos chocolates de la bolsa y lo puso en los labios del detective. Al empujarlo, quedó un pequeño residuo. - Ahora tú tienes. - Afirmó y lo besó.

Comenzaron a acariciarse y moverse desordenadamente. Con risas y pequeñas mordidas de por medio. Con besos que no encontraban fin y manos que necesitaban soporte y que lo encontraron cuando Sherlock estiró su brazo con la palma hacia arriba e Irene se apoyó en ella, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, ambos sumidos en el éxtasis que provocaba los besos que el detective dejó en cada una de las vértebras de la columna cervical de la mujer.

\- Mira lo estúpidos que somos - Dijo Irene, mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas, con la mejilla aplastada contra la almohada.

Holmes observó en la misma dirección pero estaba muy cansado como para hacer un comentario. Aun así dejó ir con velocidad la mano de Adler, y antes de moverse, dejó un último beso en el pelo de La Mujer, para luego con cuidado, dejarse caer al costado. Silencio otra vez.

Ambos tenían los ojos aun cerrados cuando Irene dijo:

\- Puedes dormir aquí. -Se movió perezosa y se levantó, envolviéndose en una sábana. - Pero nada de abrazos, ¿estamos claros?

\- Seguro. - Replicó el hombre y se movió para meterse bajo las mantas de la cama.

Cuando Irene regresó del baño, él dormía plácidamente. Ella se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos.


	9. 9 ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

**Hey!** Quienes han leído algunos de mis trabajos anteriores ("trabajos", sure) sabrán que no soy mucho de dejar notas ni dar explicaciones y que prefiero agradecer en comentarios y demás, pero aquí hay una nota! jaja.

El capítulo anterior fue una especie de "desafío", pero siento que debo agradecer la honestidad con la que hicieron sus comentarios, porque no es algo que haya visto tan seguido así que todo lo que sirva para mejorar una habilidad innata que no me sirve para la vida real es bienvenido ;)

Entonces, sin mucho más que decir (porque no voy a usar razones "literarias" para justificar lo que hice y lo que haré con esta historia), les dejo el siguiente capítulo que en realidad no explica mucho y posiblemente los dejará con el mismo sentimiento de "wtf" y odio hacia mi persona, pero si lo piensan por un segundo, era parte de la advertencia inicial.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **9\. ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

 _"_ _When I lay with you_

 _I could stay there,_

 _Close my eyes._

 _Feel you here_

 _Forever,_

 _You and me together, nothing gets better".[i]_

* * *

Irene despertó sin tener idea de la hora. Estaba sola. Por un segundo, comenzó a buscar en su cabeza esas miles de explicaciones que se había inventado para ese momento en particular, sin embargo, tras recorrer la habitación con sus ojos se dio cuenta que la chaqueta de Sherlock aun estaba sobre la silla y al apoyar los pies en el piso, notó que la camisa del hombre se encontraba ahí, en el suelo. Él aun estaba en la casa.

La tela de la camisa se sentía suave sobre su piel y ella salió de la habitación, imaginándose que, debido a la hora y a lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, Holmes podría tener hambre. Sonrió para sí misma cuando descubrió al hombre a torso desnudo en su cocina, concentrado en su tarea.

\- Buenos días. - Saludó Adler y se sentó en uno de los pisos frente al mesón (posiblemente el mismo en el que se había sentado Holmes la noche anterior)

\- Oh, mi camisa. No sabía dónde estaba. - Dijo él, levantando la vista apenas.

\- Espero que no te moleste que la haya tomado prestada. - Dijo ella y sonrió coqueta. Una idea se cruzó por su cabeza. - No pude encontrar mi vestido.

Sherlock la miró algo perdido por unos segundos y luego, haciendo una pausa en cada palabra comentó:

\- Estamos en tu casa… tu cuarto…

\- Si, lo sé.

\- Hay un armario, con tú ropa… - Entonces, su expresión se iluminó, entendió.

\- No veo tu punto, querido. - Replicó ella y comenzaron a reír.

Irene se pasó al otro lado de la cocina y pasó su mano por la espalda del hombre, quien se inclinó un poco para besarla. Sherlock preparaba un omelette de huevos, ciboulette y queso, y previamente había puesto un par de rebanadas de pan integral en la tostadora. Sobre la superficie había varias mermeladas y pastas para untar sobre estos. La Mujer sacó una de las tostadas y se estiró para alcanzar la mermelada de frambuesa.

\- Hubiese apostado que te inclinarías por la de cerezas. - Dijo él, mientras volteaba su preparación.

\- No. La frambuesa es mi favorita. Es como la oveja negra de la familia de los berries. - Replicó ella y le dio una mordida a su pan. Sin malestares esta vez. Eso era bueno. - ¿Té o café? - Preguntó tras dejar la tostada sobre un plato.

\- Café para mí, gracias. Negro, sin azúcar.

Irene encendió la cafetera y sacó dos tazas, después puso agua en un hervidor y abrió una puerta para desvelar una cantidad impresionante de tés de distintas variedades, sabores y marcas. Se inclinó por un Earl Grey y luego fue a su nevera por leche de soya. Dispusieron todo y comenzaron a comer con verdadero deleite.

\- ¿Cómo es que un detective privado puede preparar algo así y yo soy apenas capaz de hervir un poco de agua? - Preguntó Irene, mientras comía el último bocado de su desayuno.

Sherlock dudó por un segundo y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, entre culpable y avergonzado por el truco que ya no era tan impresionante, según él.

\- Oh, querido. - Dijo ella. - Incluso así es una habilidad bastante sorprendente.

\- Bueno, gracias… -Respondió el hombre, mientras miraba los alimentos sobre la mesa y buscaba cómo devolver el cumplido. - El café está… bien.

Adler sonrió con ternura ante el esfuerzo y terminó su té para luego recoger las cosas y dejarlas en el lavavajillas. Entonces, Sherlock notó la botella de champaña y la levantó para leer la etiqueta.

\- Podrías haberla abierto anoche. -Sugirió el hombre, y dejó el espumante desde donde lo había tomado, para acercase a la mujer que terminaba de secar las tazas.

\- Lo pensé, pero alguien estaba muy apurado, al parecer. - Comentó ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a Holmes.

\- Bueno, ya sabes… si tomaba más tiempo, posiblemente un terremoto nos hubiese interrumpido. No me sorprendería, de hecho. - Contestó él y alcanzó su cintura.

Se besaron con suavidad y después compartieron un abrazo. Debían ser cerca de las once de la mañana. Quizás un poco más. Habían pasado más de doce horas juntos y ambos entendían que esa marca no se extendería por mucho más tiempo. Irene respiró en el cuello del hombre, mientras este deslizaba con delicadeza sus dedos por la columna de la Mujer. Comenzaron a separarse de a poco.

\- Sherlock… - Preguntó Adler, con miedo de romper el silencio que reinaba. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

\- Oh, eso. Mycroft me envió un mensaje hace un rato, quiere vernos, bueno, específicamente a ti. Creo que reconsideró lo de tu protección. - Holmes se desprendió de ella con ligereza y agregó: - Yo iré a Bart's, a ver si puedo descubrir la clase de veneno que Wood utilizó.

\- ¿Veneno? Pensé que ella…

-Oh, olvidé decírtelo. No, la herida en el cuello, aunque innecesariamente grotesca no fue la causa de la muerte. Por eso vine anoche.

\- Si, seguro. - Contestó ella con sarcasmo. Pero entonces se puso seria. Si Mycroft quería verla quizás tenía la oportunidad de jugar su última carta y pedir hablar con su marido. - Debería ir a arreglarme, no creo que a tu hermano le guste esperar y mucho menos por mí. Hay otro baño al fondo de ese pasillo - Señaló a su izquierda - Puedes usarlo. - Adler se encaminó a su cuarto.

\- Irene. - Solicitó el detective.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a necesitar mi camisa de vuelta.

Ella sonrió coqueta y le clavó los ojos mientras desabotonaba el primer botón. Siguió caminando mientras desabrochaba la camisa y Sherlock la siguió de cerca, sintiendo su propio pulso acelerarse, entonces, cuando Irene se apoyó en el pomo de la puerta, dejó caer un poco la prenda, permitiendo que sus hombros quedasen a la vista. Se quitó el lado libre y cuando giraba la manilla, la mano de Holmes se posó sobre la tela que cubría la mano de Irene. Ella empujó la puerta y se deslizó al interior de la habitación, dejado a Sherlock afuera con la camisa en su mano. El hombre se apoyó de espaldas sobre la puerta cerrada y sonrió ofuscado al techo. Recordó una frase que le había sido dicha hace mucho tiempo: **Todos hacemos cosas tontas.** Y si, en efecto, él estaba lejos de alcanzar su pleno coeficiente intelectual.

.

.

Tomaron el automóvil que estaba a disposición de Irene, pero el chofer era diferente. Al parecer, el habitual se había reportado enfermo o algo similar, el nuevo (más joven, con un hijo de unos tres años que mantener y viviendo en un piso rentado en un mal sitio de la ciudad, de acuerdo a las deducciones de Sherlock), no tenía muy claro el asunto, sólo que tenía que llevar a la señora Adler a la oficina de Mycroft Holmes.

El detective bajó del vehículo con ella y la acompañó hasta la entrada.

\- Avísame cualquier cosa que ocurra o digan, ¿ok? - Solicitó, con sus manos sobre los hombros de la Mujer.

\- De todos modos había pensado en ir a Baker Street más tarde. -Aseguró ella y le dio un gesto de confianza.

Sherlock miró a todos lados y cuando se cercioró de que nadie observaba, plantó un beso en los labios de Irene y se desprendió de ella para tomar un taxi.

De camino a Bart's, Sherlock tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ella tenía razón. No era amor. "Eso" era diferente. Y estaba bien; podían enredarse en el juego y cuando la partida acabase, volver a sus vidas reales. Le gustaba la idea. Sonaba plausible y real. Mucho más real incluso que aquel infierno del que Irene había hablado.

Mientras pensaba en ello, envió un mensaje a John, pidiendo reunirse con él allí. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y Watson sonrió divertido luego de darle un vistazo de pies a cabeza al detective consultor quien no entendió la razón de la expresión del médico.

\- Entonces… -Comenzó John, mientras Sherlock desplegaba una amplia variedad de instrumentos en el laboratorio. - ¿Cómo nos fue ayer?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó Holmes, alzando las cejas.

\- No dormiste en Baker Street anoche y hoy tampoco pasaste al piso. - Comentó el médico, mientras el detective asentía. - Sin embargo, te duchaste esta mañana, aunque sigues usando la ropa de ayer. - Finalizó, orgulloso de su deducción.

Sherlock entendió.

-Oh, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres los detalles? -Preguntó con sarcasmo y se puso a trabajar en las muestras que el equipo forense había tomado de la cocina del occiso.

Era un poco complicado separar las composiciones y los elementos que estaban presentes en las muestras. Todo parecía ser potencialmente tóxico o mortal y las frecuentes insinuaciones de John no ayudaban a la concentración.

El detective se tomó una pausa luego de determinar que la hoja del cuchillo utilizado como arma no tenía nada de particular (además de unos residuos de comestibles).

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? - Dijo, en voz alta. Molesto. Sabía que tenía que encontrar el patrón que quizás… **Oh, por dios.**

En ese momento, Molly entraba al laboratorio, con algunos resultados y a cotejar lo que había pasado con otros análisis que ella había estado aplicando.

\- Entonces, ¿nada cambia? ¿Aun vas a llevarla de vuelta con el marido y se acabó? - Preguntó John, revisando un análisis de sangre.

\- Es para lo que me contrataron. - Replicó el detective apenas en un susurro mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el microscopio.

-Pero… tu… ustedes. - Watson trató de elaborar lo mejor posible sus ideas y finalmente expuso: - Pero ustedes están locos el uno po…

\- John. - Sherlock interrumpió en seco, levantando la vista, para clavar la mirada en su amigo. Luego, hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, señalando la presencia de la forense en el laboratorio.

De cierta forma, el detective sentía que en ese momento, podía entender lo desagradable que podía ser la situación para la joven y en su culpabilidad, no quería hacerla pasar por otra situación desagradable, que involucrase sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, sus intenciones de poco valieron cuando la alerta de un mensaje de la Mujer sonó junto a su mano derecha.

\- ¿Eso fue…? - Preguntó la patóloga, mirando inquisitiva a ambos hombres - ¿Ella no es...? ¿Y no se suponía que estaba muerta?

\- Es una larga historia. - Dijo John, de brazos cruzados.

\- Muy larga, de hecho. - Agregó Sherlock tratando de mantener su fachada de desinterés.

Abrió el mensaje con la misma sobriedad.

"Tienes que venir aquí ahora.

Nada más importa. Ven."

Le costó procesar las palabras. **¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?**

 _Ve y lo sabrás. Me sorprende que no estés corriendo en este mismo momento._

Sherlock se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de su asiento. Y efectivamente, si no fuese por el largo mesón y la estrechez del pasillo, hubiese corrido a la salida.

\- ¡Espera! - Solicitó Molly, cuando el detective abría la puerta.

En otro contexto, él simplemente se hubiese ido sin siquiera disculparse. Incluso con ella. Pero ahora no podía, por lo que respiró profundo y miró a la joven, intentando que sus ojos no reflejasen su ansiedad por acudir al lugar donde era tan urgente y enigmáticamente requerido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, tosco.

\- Lo encontré. El veneno. Es ricina _[ii]_ , puede utilizarse en comida, bebidas, se extrae…

\- Sé lo que es. - Contestó el hombre, cuya expresión de miedo daba a conocer las ideas que comenzaban a elaborarse en su cabeza. - Y Molly, gracias. - Agregó con suavidad para cruzar la puerta a gran velocidad y esta vez, de verdad, correr.

Todo comenzaba, por fin a hacer sentido.

 **Sabes tan bien como yo que hay gente en las esferas en las que se mueve tu marido que no están felices con lo que ustedes dos hacen.**

 _Es el mismo chofer que Mycroft puso para mí, ha estado llevándome desde el principio._

 **El champagne.**

 **El chofer.**

 _Mira lo estúpidos que somos._

 _Lo amo, Sherlock._

.

.

\- Ricina. - Dijo Holmes como primera palabra de su gran entrada a la oficina de gabinete. - Así es como Wood mató a mi marcador. La dosis hace pensar que estaba ensayando, lo que me lleva de vuelta a nuestra teoría, señora Adler. -Finalizó mirando a Irene, quien parecía confundida.

Sherlock se detuvo ante su expresión. Antes de la confusión, había angustia y miedo.

\- ¿Teoría? - Cuestionó Mycroft, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- Oh, si… la… - Al detective le costó quitar la vista de la Mujer y concentrarse en su hermano, para finalmente elaborar: - Piensa en ello, Mycroft. ¿Quién, además de ti, la quiere fuera del mapa?

\- Oh, ya veo. Alemanes. - Replicó el mayor, sin parecer sorprendido.

\- Creí que ya habíamos establecido que ellos no… - Insinuó Irene.

\- Pero no. Es decir sí, me temo. - Contestó Sherlock, acercándose un poco en la dirección de la Mujer. - La buena noticia es que no es Von Hoffmanstal. Pero todo lo demás hace perfecto sentido. Ellos querían matarte de forma discreta, muy discreta, lo que me hace sospechar que quizás tengas razón sobre tu esposo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Inquirió el hermano mayor.

\- La dosis, Mycroft. La ricina es casi imperceptible en una autopsia, sin embargo Molly la encontró.

\- La señorita Hooper tiene muchas capacidades que la hacen destacable en su trabajo, Sherlock.

\- Si, lo sé. Es concienzuda, paciente, cuidadosa, siempre revisa más de una vez. Es ordenada y tranquila. Es quizás la mejor en ello, pero ninguna de esas cualidades pueden lograr que encuentre algo que simplemente, no se encuentra. A menos que esté por todos lados. - El detective devolvió su mirada a la Mujer y agregó: - La razón por la que encubrieron el asesinato es porque querían usar el mismo método para matarte a ti. Y si consideramos que tu chofer habitual se reportó enfermo esta mañana, quizás hoy vuelvas a tu antigua condición de "oficialmente muerta."

\- Lo que de hecho, puede ser una considerable ventaja. - Comentó Mycroft con pesar.

Sherlock lo miró pidiéndole explicarse y recién ahí comenzó a entender que su afán de presumir su proceso sináptico estaba haciéndolos perder valioso tiempo. Si la razón por la que fue citado con tal urgencia fuese el descubrimiento del veneno, su hermano se lo habría hecho saber. **Obvio.** Entonces, Irene lo había buscado con otra intención. Había otro detalle, otro problema.

\- Recibimos esto. - Agregó el mayor, extendiéndole una nota plastificada a su hermano - Y hasta donde sabemos, la oficina de seguridad nuclear alemana tiene una similar. Ahora, tu aporte nos da la pista de porqué no nos han dejado hablar con Von Hoffmanstal.

El detective miró la nota que señalaba claramente algunas fechas de ensayos anteriores y las piezas de información que se habían logrado filtrar. Además de su intención por hacerse, bajo cualquier medio de las que faltaban. Y la identificación completa de Adler. Es decir, una amenaza directa a ella y al objeto que resguardaba.

\- La señora Adler será relocalizada, hasta que podamos establecer comunicaciones privadas con Frederick Von Hoffmanstal. - Intervino finalmente el mayor de los Holmes.

Irene y Sherlock se miraron con pesar. Él le había fallado. Y no, no podía excusarse en las mentiras de Adler por ello. Todo estaba claro. Era su culpa.

\- Afortunadamente no abriste esa botella de champagne. -Musitó el hombre, mientras devolvía la nota a su hermano, con la vista aun clavada en Irene.

\- No bebo. - Replicó ella, con la sombra de una sonrisa sobre sus labios y los ojos ahogados.

\- Ayer tomaste vino.

\- No. Tú lo hiciste.

\- De todas formas, ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Dónde la trasladarán? - Dijo Sherlock, mirando a su hermano.

\- Me temo que no puedes saberlo. Es el protocolo, pero considerando que el siguiente ensayo es en dos semanas, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que puedan… despedirse. - El hombre deslizó las últimas palabras con cuidado.

\- Nos vemos entonces, Sherlock. - Dijo Irene, y se acercó al hombre, para rozar sutilmente la tela de su chaqueta, sobre el brazo del detective. Luego, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mycroft y salió, siendo escoltada por dos agentes de MI5.

\- Entonces, Ayleen Wood. Recupera parte de la información perdida, mata a un eslabón estratégico de la cadena, amenaza la vida (y hasta donde ellos sabe, se deshace) de la debilidad de Von Hoffmanstal y deja en ropa interior al gobierno británico. A eso es a lo que yo llamo eficiencia alemana. - Bromeó Sherlock, como forma para ocultar la angustia por los hechos recientes.

\- Protocolos de seguridad y lanzamiento. Para Irán. Eso es lo que está en la memoria de Adler, y que ahora, tenemos que proteger. No podemos confiar en nadie, excepto Von Hoffmanstal, que, si mantiene su número de teléfono, sabrá que tiene que fingir el dolor por la presunta muerte de su esposa.

\- Esperemos que sea un actor convincente.

\- Esperemos que no le tome demasiado tiempo juntar el equipo necesario para venir por ella, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la encuentren nuevamente. No puedes ir, Sherlock. - Mycroft miró de reojo a su hermano. - Y esperemos que ella no haya manipulado nada que estuviese contaminado con el veneno. - Sus miradas se encontraron y la del mayor bajó al vientre del detective. - De otra manera, esos rasguños se van a volver increíblemente dolorosos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al chofer? - Preguntó el detective, desviando su atención al frente, para finalmente inclinarse por caminar hacia la puerta. - A menos que también ya esté rumbo a Alemania, para cobrar su cheque.

\- Greg lo arrestó esta mañana, a la salida de su domicilio.

\- Eso es por lo menos un cincuenta por ciento más de eficiencia de la que comúnmente muestra. - Replicó Sherlock.

\- Me debía un favor. Supongo que ambos nos divertimos ayer, hermanito. - Sugirió Mycroft, para divertirse un momento al ver la expresión de desagrado infantil en el rostro de Sherlock.

\- No necesito imaginarte en ese tipo de… situaciones. - Razonó el detective, a modo de despedida.

\- Sherlock, espera. ¿La memoria? ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Recuerdas ese teléfono que tantos dolores de cabeza nos provocó? Bueno, supongo que como el contexto es más o menos el mismo, las soluciones también lo son. No te preocupes, está a salvo conmigo. - Contestó el hombre mirando al suelo, con la puerta abierta frente a él, luego desvió la mirada a su hermano y agregó: - Está en Baker Street. En mi armario.

* * *

[i] Fragmento de la canción "Set Fire to the rain" de la única, grande y maravillosa Adele, que por si acaso hizo las veces de banda sonora de este fic (y en un capítulo futuro incluiré otro fragmento de otra canción, porque si)

[ii] Breaking Bad, te quiero mucho.

* * *

Bueno, y si aun están aquí, Gracias por seguir... quizás en un futuro cercano la culpabilidad y el tiempo disponible compatibilicen para hacer algo que compense los dolores de cabeza y malos tragos que les he dado. Abrazos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	10. 10 AFERRARSE

Ehhhh hola :D

Capítulo 10, quedan com (es mucho, pero en términos de historia no es tanto... no se cómo pasó eso) y la cosa es que estoy aquí, sobre la línea para decir que posiblemente tampoco les va a gustar este.

* * *

 **10\. AFERRARSE**

Durante los tres primeros días desde el cambio de planes, Sherlock se sentó, al igual que lo había hecho hace poco más de una semana, simplemente a esperar, monitoreando cada movimiento que le pudiese dar una pista y levantándose de su asiento únicamente para revisar la lista de marcadores y antecedentes que tenía sobre la pared y se extendía por el sofá, hasta tocar los bordes de la alfombra. Nada. Todo estaba callado y tranquilo. **Demasiado tranquilo.**

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el gran problema con el silencio, John? - Preguntó el detective durante la tarde del tercer día a su amigo, apenas alzando la voz.

\- ¿Aburrido?

\- No. Ese es un problema. El Gran problema es que siempre precede al caos, o a una tormenta… o a algo que desencadena un hecho inevitable… el gran problema del silencio es que no dura para siempre.

\- Nada dura para siempre. - Replicó el médico y se sentó frente a él, sin que el detective notase como.

\- No. - Reflexionó el hombre, luego de un largo silencio y se puso de pie, encaminándose a su habitación.

John se quedó un rato más, en silencio; acompañado de sus propias cavilaciones y de ese vacío inmenso que parecía ser la sala del 221 B de Baker Street. Y si, era odioso.

.

.

En alguna parte de la conversación, Sherlock decidió que su espera tampoco podía durar para siempre y que quizás, había llegado el momento de hacer frente a sus obligaciones y elaborar un plan para poner a Irene a salvo, sin que eso significase necesariamente devolverla a Alemania. _Nada dura para siempre._

Su duda, y la razón por la que había preferido dormir esa noche tenía que ver con el modo en que decidiría que hacer. Y hasta ese momento, su única opción era revisar la bendita memoria. Pero eso significaría, quizás, la decepción de la Mujer.

Con esos antecedentes sobre la mesa, e intentando mantenerse aferrado a su lado racional, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Casi lo lograba, cuando oyó un pequeño ruido, demasiado pesado para ser los gatos de su vecina, desplazarse por el borde de su pequeño balcón. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, por lo que solo tuvo la percepción de la ventana abriéndose, y alguien entrando por ella a paso suave y cauteloso. Ella se acostó a su lado, en la cama, sobre el cobertor y se volteó hacia él, encorvándose un poco, para finalmente, meter las manos debajo de la almohada.

-Tú sabes que no deberías estar aquí. - Dijo el hombre en un susurro profundo, volteándose hacia ella para abrir los ojos y mirar a Irene de frente.

\- La obediencia no es realmente lo mío. - Respondió Adler y se puso de espaldas, mirando al techo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. - Pero no te preocupes, tomé todos los resguardos necesarios para asegurarme de que no había ningún peligro de venir.

\- Bueno, si lograste salir de dónde Mycroft te tiene y venir aquí sin que nadie lo haya notado, comienzo a dudar de qué tan segura estás allí.

Irene lo miró y él alcanzó sus labios, pero cuando comenzaba a profundizar el beso, ella lo detuvo.

-No… no es que no quiera, es que…

Él la miró con detención. Las cortinas que había dejado descuidadamente entreabiertas dejaban pasar con cierto misterio las luces de la calle, por lo que Sherlock pudo, oculto en la semi-penumbra, analizarla sin que ella se diese el tiempo de poner esa pantalla que utilizaba para evitar que el detective la leyese como a todos los demás. Lucía triste y cansada. Sola. **¿Qué tan extraño ha de ser ese sentimiento para ella?** Entonces, el hombre deslizó el dorso de su mano por la cara de Irene, ganándose una sonrisa melancólica en respuesta.

\- Es curioso cómo estar en la mira de dos gobiernos y una organización terrorista te hace notar cuan sola estás en realidad. - Comentó ella, intentando hacer una broma. Su tono claramente no ayudaba.

\- Lo sé. Pasé dos años moviéndome entre ellos para derribar la red de Moriarty.

\- Si. Pero de igual forma, volviste y toda esta gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti estaba aquí para ti… - Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió. -No tienes idea de cuan afortunado eres, Sherlock Holmes.

\- Tú también vas a volver, Irene. Te prometí que te ayudaría y…

\- Si, lo sé. - Interrumpió ella con suavidad. - Y lo agradezco. Pero ambos sabemos que tú me vas a ayudar a volver, a sentarme quizás en una mesa con él a hablar sobre lo que ha pasado y… lo que pase después de eso no está a mi alcance.

\- De todas formas, no estás sola. - Dijo él y se recostó sobre su espalda para intentar ver qué le parecía tan interesante a ella sobre el techo, por lo que se perdió la sonrisa que emanó de sus labios tras esa declaración.

\- Háblame de ti. De lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo. - Sugirió Adler, intentando alivianar el ambiente y tratar de sacarse todas las ideas oscuras de encima.

\- ¿En el último tiempo? Nada… Mucho… Aprendí mucho sobre mí mismo. - Replicó el hombre y soltó una ligera y pequeña risa - Supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó ella, sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Ya no sabes todo sobre mí. - Giró la cabeza para mirarla y agregar con gracia: - Aun conservamos el misterio, señora Adler.

Irene sonrió coqueta y el hombre se mordió el labio inferior para mirar al techo. No todo tenía que ser sobre pensar o analizar y quizás esa misma idea de dejar todo ir lo ayudaría a decidir qué hacer respecto al caso que aun tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Eso se puede solucionar esta noche, señor Holmes. -Dijo ella coqueta. - ¿Te apetece jugar? - Y se volteó, apoyando el codo sobre la almohada y su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

\- Bien, pero me apego a mi derecho de abstenerme de responder cualquier cosa cuyo contenido me parezca irrelevante.

\- Está bien. Oh, por dios… tengo la oportunidad de mi vida y no se me ocurre una miserable pregunta. -Dijo ella y se echó a reír.

\- Ok. Entonces supongo que yo comienzo. - Sugirió el hombre, tomando el control de una situación que comenzaba a írsele de las manos. - Veamos… Además del señor secretario nuclear, ¿te has enamorado?

\- Si. - Contestó ella, con seriedad, pero agregó una pequeña sonrisa. - Tú sabes que sí.

\- Es como el detector de mentiras, tengo que hacer una pregunta de cotejo antes. - Se excuso el hombre.

\- Podrías haber preguntado por mi edad. - Insinuó ella, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Si sabes que no soy un maldito telépata, verdad? - Inquirió él, con gracia.

\- Ok. Supongo que es mi turno… ¿Qué hay sobre ti? Me refiero a que, ¿has…? Alguna vez - Hizo un gesto de exageración con su mano libre y rodó los ojos en esa parte de la pregunta. - ¿Has estado enamorado?

\- No lo sé. - Contestó él, mirándola de forma honesta.

\- Esa chica con la que saliste, la asistente de Magnussen… ¿te gustó de verdad o fueron sólo fríos negocios?

\- Se supone que es mi turno.

\- Responde la maldita pregunta.

\- No suelo mezclar trabajos con asuntos personales y ella era parte de mi trabajo. - Replicó él, en tono calculador. - Por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones a la regla general.

\- Todo apunta a que sí. - Contestó ella, alagada. - Pero… ¿Qué tan lejos llegó…? Y no me refiero a lo físico, ambos sabemos que… - Irene bajó la mirada y sonrió nostálgica. - Hablo de emociones.

\- Bueno, de hecho, le propuse matrimonio, y a juzgar por su expresión inicial, iba a decir que sí.

\- Una proposición de matrimonio no es más que un gesto vacío si no hay algo genuino detrás de ella.

\- Cómo ocultar secretos nucleares. - Ejemplificó el detective, punzante.

\- Por ejemplo. - Irene sonrió, sabiendo lo que él intentaba decir, sin embargo, aun tenía elementos para salir de la encrucijada. - Es que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza y me pregunto cómo es que ella no se dio cuenta… y me asusta pensar en qué tan convincente puedes llegar hacer… me pregunto… ¿alguna vez se lo dijiste…? ¿Le dijiste… hablaste de… sentimientos?

\- Pregunta sin miedo. No me voy a paralizar porque dices esas palabras. Hay contexto, recuérdalo. -Animó el detective.

\- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste te amo? - Preguntó Irene, sintiéndose incómoda de todas maneras.

\- No a ella, pero sí. - Respondió él a gran velocidad y antes de que la mujer pudiese hilar otra frase él estaba hablando. -¿Qué hay sobre ti? Todo el drama de la gran confesión de amor ¿fue por la tensión del caso o porque es primera vez que verbalizas tus sentimientos por alguien?

\- Si. Si se lo había dicho. A él y… si, puede ser que a un par de personas ¿Quién se acuerda de todos modos? Lo he dicho más veces de lo que lo he sentido, pero si. ¿Cómo vamos por tu lado? A esa persona... asumo que en esa única oportunidad… ¿Lo sentías?

\- No lo sé. - Replicó él con los ojos clavados en el techo.

\- ¿A quién…?

Irene no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque Sherlock la retuvo, con dos dedos sobre sus labios. Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y también comenzó a prestar atención a lo que se distinguía detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Pasos. Pasos sigilosos, como si tratasen de ocultar su presencia, pero en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de Holmes.

\- ¿Sherlock? - El susurro firme del doctor Watson apagó una alerta e inició otra.

El detective sabía que su compañero de piso tenía razones de sobra para suponer que estuviese haciendo algo inadecuado y por otro lado, no estaba tan seguro de que tan bien visto sería lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. El hecho es que dentro de los siguientes diez segundos, John volvería a tocar, esperaría otros tres y abriría la puerta para verificar que todo estuviese en orden; Sherlock le hizo un gesto a Irene y le señaló que se pusiese de pie frente al armario, de tal forma de que la puerta la cubriese cuando fuese abierta.

Adler se ubicó y dos segundos después, John tocó a la puerta; y antes de que el doctor pudiese empujarla, Sherlock la abrió.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Watson, extrañado.

\- Si, si. Bien. ¿Tú? - Cuestionó, tratando de parecer dormido.

\- Si, todo en orden. Es solo que… oí ruidos… tu hablando… ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

\- Absolutamente. Ya sabes, quizás hablaba dormido. Resolver el caso, lo tengo, no hay problema, en serio.

\- Bien. Bueno. Descansa, buenas noches Sherlock.

\- Buenas noches, John.

El detective cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella hasta que el andar de John, desde el cuarto del detective a la cocina, de ahí una vuelta por la sala y de ahí, finalmente a su habitación, desapareció por completo. Entonces, se volvió a concentrar en Irene.

Se paró frente a ella, y esta vez si la analizó, mirándola de pies a cabeza… había algo distinto, y sin saber por qué, lo vinculaba a esa cosa que ella no le había dicho.

\- Debería irme - Susurró ella, sin ningún tipo de convicción en sus palabras.

\- No, no… John no volverá a interrumpir.

\- Tú sabes que no debería… no deberíamos estar aquí, Sherlock.

El detective entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Convencerlo de ser él quien buscase excusas para marcharse, pero no. No ahora que estaba por fin, un paso delante de la situación.

\- No es como que el mundo se vaya a acabar porque te quedas una noche más conmigo, Irene Adler. - Afirmó él y dibujó la mejilla de La Mujer con sus dedos.

\- No, pero… ¿Lo sabes verdad? Dime que sí. - Solicitó Irene, casi suplicante.

\- ¿Saber qué?

Ella sonrió. Expulsó una gran cantidad de aire y miró al detective, mientras apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de Holmes, para tener mejor acceso a su cabello, el que acarició con delicadeza, mientras explicaba:

\- Que a pesar de este acuerdo implícito entre nosotros, no podemos aferrarnos, querido. Que todo eso que la gente dice sobre los amores eternos y los finales felices; sobre las almas gemelas es en el mejor de los casos, basura barata para vender a buen precio. En el peor, la mentira más cruel de la historia de la humanidad. Y que, incluso si eso fuese real, una parte de ello fuese real, está lejos de nuestro alcance. - Se detuvo y contempló su expresión estoica pero forzada, con los labios apretados, relajó un poco el agarre de su cabello y comenzó a hacer círculos en su cuero cabelludo. - Que nosotros no vamos a conseguir más que esto. Que incluso hablar de amor es absurdo y completamente fuera de lugar… incluso, si tenemos mucha pero mucha suerte, vamos a terminar de vez en cuando en un pequeño hotel, de algún pueblito que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas, de un país que ha cambiado de nombre tantas veces que ni nosotros sabremos exactamente dónde estamos. Y que incluso eso va a terminar terriblemente mal. Nada dura para siempre, Sherlock.

Silencio.

\- Pero quédate de todos modos.

No esperó una respuesta. Ella no tenía más que decir que la sonrisa infantil que emanó de sus labios ante tan escueta frase. Y la besó. Se besaron; como si ella hubiese estado esperando ser interrumpida por ese beso.

 **Bueno, si lo que oculta tiene que ver con su cuerpo, alguien debería revisar.**

Sherlock abandonó los labios de la Mujer para dirigirse a su cuello y luego, delinear su clavícula entre sus dientes, mientras sus dedos, casi con vida propia se abrían paso, con agilidad pero sin prisa por los botones de la blusa de Irene, que cedían sin problemas. Holmes comenzó a bajar con sus labios también, mientras los dedos de Adler volvían a su cabello, desordenándolo aun más. El detective estaba prácticamente de rodillas, cuando sus manos delineaban el borde del pantalón negro de La Mujer y su boca se deslizó hasta ese sitio, dándose cuenta por fin de la pieza faltante de su puzle. El hombre deslizó sus pulgares, desde las caderas hasta el centro del vientre, hasta que consiguió su atención. Se miraron en silencio.

\- No puedes decirle a nadie.

Él no contestó, solo dejó un beso sobre su ombligo y desabotonó el pantalón, para luego arrastrar en un solo movimiento la prenda y la ropa interior de Irene. Se aseguró de remover la ropa de una pierna por completo, con zapato de tacón incluido y ella se apoyó en su hombro, mientras Holmes besaba la cara interior de su muslo y seguía avanzando, hasta que su lengua hizo contacto con su entrada y ella tuvo que retener su gemido. Sherlock se ayudó de sus pulgares para encontrar los puntos sensibles de la mujer, y una vez que los hubo identificado, sus manos se dedicaron a masajear sus caderas, mientras él atendía con especial dedicación cada uno de ellos.

Irene no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Jalaba el cabello del detective, intentaba aferrarse a las puertas del armario y rasguñaba la superficie de madera, buscando soporte. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma exagerada y mordía tan fuerte sus labios que creyó sentir el sabor a sangre emanando de ellos. Finalmente, cuando llegó al orgasmo, abrió la boca lo más que podía y dejó salir un gemido que posiblemente, fue oído fuera de las paredes de ese cuarto.

Holmes bajó la pierna de Irene de su hombro y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, pero en vez de alejarse de Adler, se puso de pie, rozando su piel y la recogió por la espalda baja, ayudándose de su poco peso para levantarla. En el transcurso a la cama los pantalones de la Mujer se cayeron por completo y ella rió incrédula. Sherlock la dejó sobre el lecho y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, para quitarse la camiseta de su pijama. Ella sonrió lasciva y deslizó las manos por el torso del hombre, hasta alcanzar su cuello y atraerlo hasta su cuerpo. Él deslizó su pantalón y bóxer hasta una altura adecuada y entró con cuidado. Irene podría haberlo apresurado; cambiar la posición y tomar el control, después de todo, esa era su área. Podría haberlo arañado exigiendo más fuerza, sin embargo, enganchó las piernas a las caderas de Holmes y se dejó llevar a su voluntad.

Y quizás si había cierta necesidad en los besos, y tal vez en el jugueteo de no saber qué hacer con el resto de sus cuerpos, sus manos se entrelazaron por un instante.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Irene se colgó del hombro de Sherlock con un brazo y aprisionó la cintura del hombre con el otro, enterrando sus uñas en su costado, mientras sus piernas se apretaban más y más en torno a las caderas del hombre que apoyó su frente en la de la Mujer al acabar, dándose cuenta que tenía que moverse un poco más, entonces, apartó la cabeza y la vio arquear su cuerpo un poco, mientras de sus labios esta vez, emanaba un sonido sordo; un suspiro que fácilmente pudo haber sido fingido, pero él sabía que no, porque incluso él había sido capaz de sentir su orgasmo. Y había sido uno bueno.

Irene cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin permitirle a Holmes moverse al costado, buscó sus labios por inercia y lo besó, y cuando la respiración le comenzaba a fallar; se aferró a él tanto como pudo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, como si no quisiese que el momento terminase nunca; como si quisiese que todo lo que había dicho fuese mentira.

El hombre se movió despacio a su costado y ella, aun abrazándolo (aunque había dejado sus caderas ir) giró con él. Abrió los ojos cuando finalmente lo soltó y lo miró por un largo rato. Hasta que él cerró los ojos y ella pudo asegurarse de que estaba completamente dormido. Entonces, se marcho.

Después de todo, nada dura para siempre.


	11. 11 DAÑOS COLATERALES

**11\. DAÑOS COLATERALES**

Era sábado y Sherlock despertó con el sonido que el doctor Watson, merodeando medio dormido, hacía en la cocina. Debían ser cerca de las 7 de la mañana y lo más probable era que el médico estuviese preparando leche para su pequeña, cuyos horarios no distinguían fines de semana, festividades o emergencias.

El detective giró sobre su eje hacia su derecha y pasó la mano por la almohada desocupada a su lado. La apretó un poco y finalmente se recostó de estómago, sobre ella. Durmió algunos minutos más, hasta que, perezoso, se puso de pie y abrió su armario, sacando de ahí el archivador que pertenecía originalmente a la biblioteca. Le echó un vistazo y luego lo devolvió a su nuevo sitio, detrás de sus camisas.

John servía su taza de café cuando Sherlock cruzó hacia la cocina, para prepararse su propio té matutino, posteriormente se sentó frente al médico en la sala y luego de darle un sorbo a su taza, contempló en silencio el vapor que salía del café de John.

\- ¿Hay algo…? - Comenzó Watson, quien había notado la expresión del detective.

\- Fue un error, John. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, pero en especial… - Interrumpió el consultor, con tanta seriedad que en un momento el doctor creyó que se estaba hablando a sí mismo en su palacio mental.

\- Cuando pasaste la noche con ella. ¿Te ayudaría si te dijese que no? Además tú, bueno, ya sabes…

\- ¿Sé qué? - La voz de Holmes sonaba irritada.

\- Te gusta, la… proteges, estás ena…

\- No. Y ella tampoco, nosotros… - Sherlock se pasó las yemas de los dedos por los ojos y agregó: - Nosotros solo fuimos estúpidos.

\- Humanos. - Corrigió el médico.

\- ¿No es lo mismo? - Preguntó el detective. - El caso es que no debí hacer excepciones. La cosa, John - Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. - Es que esto ha ido tan lejos que cualquier salida es potencialmente peligrosa y yo no puedo dejar que ese peligro se transfiera a ella yo tengo que… tomarlo.

\- Sherlock, estás siendo dramático. Más de lo habitual. - Informó el doctor, que había dejado su café sobre la mesita.

\- No. Quiero corregir la situación a la que nos expuse, tratando de evitar al máximo los daños colaterales. Después de todo, es mi responsabilidad asumir los costos del cheque en blanco que firmé para ella.

\- ¿Vas a elaborar, verdad?

\- Debí preguntar… Debí dejarla contar su historia diez veces si fuese necesario y tenía que mantenerme al margen. Era sencillo, siempre lo hago…

\- No cuando ella es la involucrada.

\- ¡Ese es el punto! Ese es el maldito punto. Y ella lo sabe. Oh, Dios, - El detective no pudo evitar la sonrisa que emanó de sus labios. - Esa Mujer es tan buena en su juego.

\- ¿Idea? - Preguntó Watson, Holmes asintió - ¿Me la vas a decir?

\- Es más dramático si no lo hago. - Contestó Sherlock y se puso su abrigo, para posteriormente bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

.

.

Holmes había despertado con esa idea en la cabeza, sin embargo aun tenía sus dudas. La conversación con Watson sirvió para, entre otras cosas que pudo aclarar en su cabeza, decidirse por el curso de acción que ya había trazado mientras dormía.

\- Imagino que para estas alturas ya habrás determinado el grupo terrorista que está detrás de la información que Adler posee. - Preguntó el detective, apenas irrumpió en la sala de los extraños del club Diógenes.

Mycroft despachó a una joven, que según las deducciones de Sherlock, era una agente de MI-6 y ofreció té (el que fue rechazado) antes de decir:

\- ¿Adler? Interesante elección de término para referirte a La Mujer, hermano. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tratando de distanciar esas emociones tuyas?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo…? No importa. - Cuestionó el detective molestándose.

\- Por supuesto que yo sé que tu interés no es romántico, estarías haciendo cosas más estúpidas de las que has hecho hasta ahora. Es algo más bien de corte… moral. - Explicó el mayor, con una sonrisa burlesca entre los labios. - Lo que no deja de ser gracioso, de todas formas.

\- Bien, gracias por esa elocuente explicación, ahora ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta inicial, si no te es mucha molestia?

\- Oh, claro, el grupo terrorista. Bueno, hermanito, si hiciste algo bien durante este tiempo fue suponer que tus rivales no están entre los sospechosos de siempre. Hemos identificado a los emisarios de la nota y reportado de su presencia y operaciones en suelo británico a quienes corresponde. Nuestros pares alemanes están al tanto de lo que ocurre en sus fronteras.

\- ¿Si son alemanes, entonces? Lo que hace más difícil un posible contacto con Von Hoffmanstal, ¿verdad? - Mycroft asintió ante la afirmación de su hermano y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el menor agregó: - Te compraré tiempo, entonces.

\- Sherlock, no estarás pensando en…

\- Es exactamente lo que te propongo. Será fácil, si lo piensas por un segundo. Voy a llamar toda la atención hacia mí, mientras tú contactas a Von Hoffmanstal y aseguran a Irene. Sólo una vez que ella esté segura, la memoria volverá a Alemania. Cuando acceda a su contenido, además, te estaré dando un pase gratis a ti, hermanito.

\- Y es peligroso, Sherlock. Ayleen Wood supo de la presencia de Adler en Inglaterra un día después de que ella llegó. Pudo haberla matado al instante, sin embargo, decidieron esperar, ver qué harías con la información que el hombre al que asesinó tenía en su poder y cronometrar cuanto tardaría la respuesta en llegar. ¿No fue mucho tiempo, verdad? Desde que accedas a esa memoria, tendrás un día, como mucho, para evitar que te la arranquen de las manos a cualquier costo, Sherlock.

\- Espero que sea suficiente para que tú y Von Hoffmanstal pongan a Irene a salvo, entonces. - Finalizó el detective e inició la retirada.

\- Sherlock, espera. - Solicitó Mycroft, preocupado. -Dame un par de horas. Un día, para asegurar una ruta segura para ella y otra para ti. Tomarán caminos diferentes, pero se reunirán en territorio neutral, tú y ella. Asumo que Frederick podrá cubrir tu espalda también mientras la seguridad de la información y su esposa dependan de ti. - El detective asintió, si fuese capaz de expresar su gratitud hacia su hermano, lo hubiese hecho. - Y por el amor de dios, deja de comportarte como un adolescente.

Sherlock sonrió y salió tranquilo.

.

.

El juego comenzaba. Sherlock sabía exactamente todo lo que tenía que hacer y dejaba que las agujas de su reloj guiasen sus pasos. Primero, dejarse ver. Era importante llamar la atención todo lo que pudiese, pero de manera discreta, como si no se diese cuenta. Después de todo, la mejor estrategia era hacer que el rival le creyese más débil de lo que era. Por lo que se paseó por el centro e incluso se detuvo a leer el periódico en un Starbucks, solo para identificar cuantas caras "poco amigables" se detenían en él. Después de eso, y esta vez, con más discreción, entró a una galería, con distintas tiendas de diferentes tamaños, índoles y estatus legal. En una de ellas compró una memoria, y en otra (en la que se comercializaban DVD y películas en formato Blueray a muy bajo costo) entabló una conversación con el propietario, mientras sostenía la memoria bajo la palma de su mano, en el mostrador. Finalmente, el detective la guardó y se dirigió a Baker Street. De las diez curiosidades que había despertado al salir del club Diógenes, solo tres lo acompañaron hasta dispersarse ordenadamente por la acera, cuando el hombre tomaba su violín, aguardando por la señal de su hermano.

Por supuesto que ellos siguieron observando discretamente lo que ocurría en el 221B de Baker Street. Y por supuesto que el detective consultor ya había elaborado un perfil de cada uno de ellos: dos hombres y una mujer, con historiales carcelarios y pertenecientes a la supremacía blanca. Ella portaba por lo menos, dos armas de fuego, mientras que los hombres llevaban una pistola cada uno en el tobillo, a juzgar por la forma en que caminaban y armas blancas, posiblemente hechizas, ocultas en sus vestimentas.

\- John. - Solicitó el detective, una vez que escuchó al médico subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien con ese plan tuyo? - Preguntó el médico acercándose a él.

\- Necesito que llames a Lestrade para que venga por ti. Tú y Rosie se quedarán en casa de Molly, por un par de días.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo dijo, quiero evitar al máximo los daños colaterales. - Explicó el detective, con mirada fría. Luego, hizo un gesto discreto para que John mirase por la ventana. No fue necesario señalar a los tres nuevos amigos que había hecho de camino a casa.

\- ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

\- Mycroft tiene un plan. La última vez que lo seguí, las cosas salieron bastante bien.

\- Saltaste de un edificio y jugaste al espía por dos años, dios sabe dónde. - Puntualizó John.

\- Pero la caída casi no dolió. - Indicó el detective. John tenía razón. **Dios, como odio cuando tiene razón.**

Casi sin mediar mayores instrucciones, Watson hizo lo que el detective le había señalado y casi media hora más tarde, Lestrade estaba a las afueras de Baker Street, en auto civil para trasladar al médico y su pequeña hasta una locación segura (que por si las dudas, de todas formas seria monitoreada por agentes dispuestos por el detective inspector).

.

.

"La FIFA, es después de todo, una ONU mucho más lucrativa.

M. HOLMES"

El mensaje de Mycroft llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche. En ese intertanto, Sherlock había realizado más deducciones sobre sus observadores (uno de ellos era zurdo, la mujer tocaba el piano), recogido la memoria desde su armario y conectado la nueva a su computadora, dónde detrás de un elaborado sistema de escritura, códigos y encriptado, guardó la versión de una canción en español, dónde participaba un tal Justin Bieber _[i]_ y aparentemente, era muy popular en youtube. Tras oírla, no entendió por qué. La cosa es que según sus cálculos, tomaría un par de horas descubrir que esa no era la memoria que estaban buscando. Más tiempo. **Ojalá el suficiente.**

Sherlock entendía que el mensaje de Mycroft era un código. Cuando utilizaba instituciones internacionales, se refería al lugar dónde su sede principal estaba. Ahí era, por lo general, el punto de entrega, la ubicación de lo que buscaba, o como en este caso, el destino seguro al que debía llegar.

\- ¿Por qué demonios cree que sé dónde está la FIFA? - Preguntó en voz alta el detective, mientras tomaba su teléfono para averiguarlo.

Zúrich. Un poco obvio, tras descubrirlo.

Entonces, sólo le restó esperar. Sin embargo, no podía poner su mente en blanco y cualquier intento por ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa era en vano. Tenía otro enigma en frente, uno del que decidió alejarse lo más que pudo, hasta que la tentación fue irresistible.

Él y La Mujer se encontrarían en un punto neutral. No en Alemania ni en Inglaterra… Suiza. Recordó sus propias deducciones, y las palabras de Adler, sobre que lo que pasase después de la reunión entre ella y ese marido suyo. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiese darle un final diferente a la historia? ¿Si ese final inevitable, fuese después de todo, evitado?

 **¿Puede Samara ser evitada?**

\- ¡Sherlock! - La voz histriónica de la casera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. - La comida que ordenaste esta aquí, la pobre muchacha lleva casi diez minutos esperando a que la recibas.

\- ¿Comida…? No he… - **Dios.** El hombre se puso de pie por inercia y alejó a la señora Hudson de su camino.

Sherlock salió de su piso rápido, pero cauteloso. Se asomó y distinguió la silueta de la joven en la puerta, con una bolsa de un lugar de comida china que quedaba a varias calles del apartamento del detective. Entonces, notó su perfil y reconoció a la joven que estaba esa misma mañana en la oficina de su hermano. Dejó salir todo el aire que había contenido y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Lamento la espera. - Se disculpó.

\- Mi jefe me dijo que en esta casa siempre tardaban, pero que dan buenas propinas. - Afirmó la joven, extendiéndole la bolsa a Holmes.

El detective sonrió y le extendió un billete a la muchacha, quien inclinó su cabeza como saludo y se dio media vuelta para subirse a su motocicleta de entregas.

Eran las diez de la noche. En la bolsa había efectivamente, una caja de comida china. El detective quitó cuidadosamente el contenido del recipiente, dejándolo en un plato y revisó las paredes de la caja, sin encontrar nada. Hizo lo propio con las servilletas y recibo, pero su suerte no mejoró. Entonces descubrió que de la bolsa (que creía vacía) cayeron tres galletas de la fortuna, cada una tenía dos papeles. A Sherlock no le costó armar el mapa: La Haya, Bruselas, Luxemburgo, Stuttgart, Zúrich. El último era un número que Sherlock reconoció como emergencia. Esa era su ruta, y aunque sabía que la de Irene debía permanecer en secreto, incluso para él, le incomodaba no saber dónde estaría, aunque luego de analizar la suya por un momento mientras comía, podía deducir por dónde sería trasladada, gracias al generoso de detalle de hacerlo pasar a él por Alemania. Si debía hacerlo, era porque Irene tomaría la ruta a través de Francia. Eso lo ayudó a calmarse un poco.

Devoró su comida y decidió acelerar un poco el proceso por su cuenta, enviando un mensaje a Lestrade.

"Un caso.

Dame un caso. SH"

Eso era suficiente como para que tanto el detective inspector como el hermano mayor del consultor entendiesen a lo que se refería.

Holmes no podía dormir. Tenía que estar alerta; tenía que asegurarse de que las decisiones que tomase dentro de los próximos días serían las correctas.

 _Contexto emocional, Sherlock. Te destruye todo el tiempo._

 _¿De verdad vas a arriesgarlo todo por un "quizás"?_

 **No es lo que hago.**

 _Tienes miedo._

 **No.**

 _Bueno, tu conciencia, o sea yo, acabo de hacerte una pregunta, tu acabas de hacerte una pregunta y_ _tu_ _no las estás respondiendo, hermanito._

 **¿No tienes una pregunta recurrente que hacer?**

Sherlock se levantó y preparó café. Afinó su instrumento. Si su cabeza no era buena compañía, quizás la música si lo sería. Se asomó por la ventana; la mujer que lo perseguía estaba sentada en la acera de enfrente, disfrazada de indigente. Hicieron contacto visual y él tragó saliva.

.

.

Era casi mediodía cuando el detective inspector Lestrade se apostaba en la sala del 221 B de Baker Street, con un archivo entre las manos. Sherlock, que bebía el té que la casera había llevado para él, extendió el brazo, solicitando la carpeta antes de que el policía pudiese abrir la boca.

\- La pieza fundamental de la colección de joyas de Lady Deaver desapareció ayer por la tarde de la bóveda, en el banco de Inglaterra. Las cámaras de seguridad no muestran intrusos y no se ha detectado la brecha de seguridad en…

\- Gracias, lo tomaré. - Confirmó el detective, revisando que detrás de las hojas del reporte policial había todo lo necesario para su plan.

Entonces, Sherlock comenzó a prepararse; tomó su abrigo, su bufanda y sus instrumentos. Metió en sus bolsillos algunos bocadillos y se puso los guantes. Entonces le hizo un gesto a Lestrade y comenzó a salir, pero, antes de abrir la puerta, el detective inspector lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-Espera - Le dijo, mirándolo con firmeza. - Este caso es real. Mycroft dice que puedes tomarlo, que él se hará cargo de lo demás.

\- Apenas te subas al auto policial, llámalo. Dile que se contacte con Von Hoffmanstal, y que se asegure de que Irene está bien. Ella es nuestra prioridad, no esta maldita memoria.

Holmes se soltó del agarre y bajó las escaleras. Greg iba detrás, a paso más lento.

\- ¿Sabes? Para ser alguien que no está enamorado, te tomas muchas molestias.

Cuando el detective inspector bajó el último peldaño, Sherlock lo miró desde su altura y respondió:

\- Dile que no dejaré que lo que le pasó a Mary ocurra de nuevo. No en mi guardia. - Respiró y mientras abría la puerta, vociferó: - No iré en el patrullero. Te sigo en un taxi, nos vemos en el banco Graham.

\- Greg. Deberías sabértelo, idiota.

El policía se subió al vehículo y Sherlock detuvo un taxi. Alcanzó a ver por el retrovisor como su amiga indigente (que ahora llevaba un uniforme de mesera) tomaba el taxi que venía justo detrás. La chica era buena, sin duda.

El detective le indicó al taxista una dirección que quedaba cerca de la casa del hacker al que acudiría esta vez. No era Craig, el dueño de Toby, otro; un poco menos confiable, un poco más efectivo. Bastante más efectivo, de hecho. Tenía órdenes de arresto en trece países diferentes, y sólo la semana pasada le había escrito a Sherlock, avisando que ahora se llamaba "Sam." Hace dos meses era "Lucas", hace un año, "Jeff". Justo lo que el consultor necesitaba para acceder a la información sobre los protocolos de seguridad del programa nuclear iraní que involucraba a Alemania.

Holmes caminó las pocas cuadras hasta la ubicación, notando que no era seguido por nadie. **Refuerzos, eso es bueno, más ojos en mí, menos en Irene.** Aunque no podía recordar en qué parte del camino había perdido al taxi en el que venía la mujer. Apretó ambas memorias entre sus manos, dentro de sus bolsillos y frunció los labios. Había un algo que no podía describir, un cosquilleo en los pulgares que no se condecía con la adrenalina que se supone, debía sentir para ese momento.

Llamó a la puerta y "Sam" lo recibió, medio sorprendido. En el interior, en el sótano de la casa, Holmes le explicó lo que requería y le enseñó ambas memorias. Conectaron la falsa primero, para saber qué tan efectiva había sido su estrategia. Incluso con las directrices de Sherlock y las habilidades del joven (que no tenía más de 23 años) le tomó casi dos horas reproducir la molesta música del video que estaba atrapado ahí.

\- Si te atrapan, te van cortar los dedos uno a uno y con un cortaúñas por esto. - Comentó "Sam" con una risa escabrosa entre los dientes. - Ok, amigo, ¿Qué es lo otro que tienes?

\- Un segundo. - Sherlock calculaba su ruta. Esas casi dos horas eran suficientes para ponerlo sobre el avión. Siguiente paso, entonces. - Esta, es la grande. ¿Te sienta en gana lanzar un proyectil nuclear iraní, con códigos alemanes?

El muchacho miró al detective incrédulo y casi se abalanzó sobre él para arrebatarle el dispositivo, sin embargo, la diferencia de estaturas benefició a Holmes, quien indicó autoritario que él conectaría la memoria.

El sótano tenía aislación de ruido. Nada de lo que se decía en el interior podía ser oído desde afuera y viceversa. Por lo que no oyeron la puerta o las voces que llamaban al detective por su nombre de pila. Por lo que Sherlock sacó una pistola de su cintura cuando la puerta fue derribada y puso la memoria en su espalda, en un afán casi ridículo por protegerla.

\- ¡SHERLOCK, DETENTE! - El detective inspector Lestrade miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada. - Por favor, dime que no has conectado esa maldita cosa.

\- No, no. Pero lo voy a hacer, Lestrade. Ya no hay alternativa -Afirmó Holmes, bajando su arma.

\- No puedes. - La voz de John provenía justo detrás de Greg y el médico se apareció, acercándose lentamente al consultor. - Tienes que abortar tu plan, ahora.

\- Adler está en peligro, Sherlock. Una brecha en la seguridad. La encontraron. Tenemos que llevarte a su locación, entregar la memoria y esperar que no sea demasiado tarde.

El detective tomó el duplicado que había creado y lo arrojó al suelo con violencia, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

 _Contexto emocional, hermanito._

 _Te destruye cada vez._

* * *

[i] Si, es "Despacito."

* * *

 _Hey!_ Antes que decir cualquier cosa, si están leyendo esto, es porque ya leyeron el capítulo completo y por eso mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Como notaron las cosas comienzan (o vuelven) a ponerse tensas y el aroma de "desenlace" esta en el aire, bueno eso se debe a que oficialmente serán 14 capitulos de este fic, que estoy a punto de terminar de escribir y que, de acuerdo a un calendario que establecí (con actualizaciones algo más seguidas) terminaré de publicar el próximo domingo, siempre y cuando no me muera antes porque fin de semestre y trabajos finales y ... realidad.

Eso. Nuevamente gracias y se aprecian comentarios, halagos, sugerencias, reclamos, etc. Abrazo y nos leemos pronto.


	12. 12 SILENCIO

**12\. SILENCIO**

-No deberías estar aquí, y lo sabes, John. - Fueron las primeras palabras que Sherlock emitió tras su fallido intento. Sobre el helicóptero, rumbo a Brighton, locación de Irene Adler.

\- No, pero considerando que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un grupo de terroristas, supongo que tu hermano quiere tener a alguien cuidándote la espalda. Y que ese alguien no sea Greg. - El médico miró de reojo a su amigo y luego al frente: - Además, sigue siendo nuestra guardia.

Sherlock apretó los labios y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en reprimir sus ideas y centrarse en lo que importaba. Asegurar la salida de Irene de ese lugar.

Al descender en la playa, Mycroft aguardaba por ellos, acompañado de un puñado de oficiales. Lestrade fue el primero en acercarse, con el fin de asegurarse de que el mayor de los Holmes estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto, Mycroft? - Inquirió el detective, enojado.

\- Adler encontró la forma de conectar el teléfono y llamar a Von Hoffmanstal. Es todo lo que tomó, un dejo de humanidad, y todos nuestros esfuerzos se van a la basura.

Sherlock estaba preparado para dar un gran discurso sobre lo irresponsables que habían sido con ella. Pero decidió callar. No había sido, después de todo, culpa de la gente a cargo de su seguridad y él no se sentía en voluntad de emitir juicios sobre ella; por otro lado, la entendía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, custodiada por algunos agentes más, Los hermanos Holmes lideraron la comitiva, haciendo contacto visual de inmediato con Adler. Greg y John se dirigieron a una mesa dónde había bocadillos, para hablar con el jefe de seguridad sobre algunas medidas, mientras que Sherlock se dirigió por inercia, y casi al trote hasta donde estaba Irene. Mycroft lo siguió de cerca.

Ella se levantó de golpe y miró al detective, de forma melancólica. Holmes se acercó a ella y rozó sutilmente su mejilla con sus dedos, intentando darle seguridad por un momento.

\- Lo siento, de verdad… de verdad no sabes cuánto lo lamento, Sherlock. - Se disculpó ella, con la voz entrecortada. - Yo… soy tan estúpida a veces.

\- No. No. - Negó él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se aproximó aun más y susurró en su oído: - Sólo un poco emocional algunas veces, pero tengo entendido que eso no es tan malo, después de todo.

Irene soltó una pequeña risa, y escondió su cara en el pecho del detective, para llorar silenciosamente por algunos minutos. Él acariciaba su cabello, mientras ella intentaba contener sus lágrimas y retomar su compostura de dignidad eterna.

\- Ustedes dos tienen que detenerse, ahora. - Intervino Mycroft, tras notar que una de las manos de Sherlock estaba en la espalda de Irene, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano, y agregó, más comprensivo: - Sherlock, es suficiente.

El detective consultor alejó a La Mujer con cuidado y la ayudó a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Ven, tienes que comer - Dijo, mientras sostenía la muñeca de Adler con fuerza y la guiaba hasta la mesa.

.

.

La comida pasó rápidamente a una reunión estratégica, donde se le explicó a los recién llegados el plan y se reportó la cantidad de posibles sospechosos merodeando el área. La estrategia era bastante típica. Huir por la playa, antes de la salida del sol, para trasladar a Irene a un muelle seguro, dónde un helicóptero la trasladaría hasta la costa belga, allí se reuniría con una pequeña comitiva liderada por Frederick Von Hoffmanstal. Adler se detuvo brevemente en la expresión de Sherlock tras oír el nombre de su esposo y se imaginó lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Posiblemente pensaban lo mismo.

Todos se levantaron de sus puestos, y mientras un par de oficiales iban al exterior para relevar a sus colegas, el resto fue hasta la sala, dónde había un mapa de la costa desplegado y se volvió a explicar el escape. Sherlock y John acompañarían a Irene, junto a algunos agentes, mientras que Lestrade iría con otro grupo, asegurando la ruta. Mycroft abandonaría la casa más tarde, por otra zona, que recorría la avenida principal del pueblo, llegando al punto de encuentro en el momento exacto para entregar a Irene la memoria y que esta pudiese irse de acuerdo al arreglo que habían cumplido con el marido de la Mujer.

\- Sherlock, tienes que entregármela ahora. - Solicitó con autoridad.

El detective tomó el dispositivo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a su hermano, ante la atenta mirada de Adler.

\- ¿No debería… tenerla yo? - Preguntó la Mujer, mirando al hombre de autoridad.

\- Es mejor así. Más seguro para usted, es más probable que si la atrapan y no tiene la memoria…

\- Me conserven como rehén en lugar de matarme de inmediato. Bien. - Aseveró ella, tosca.

\- Mycroft hay otra cosa… -Solicitó el detective, luego del intercambio de palabras, acercándose un poco a su hermano. - John… ¿es realmente necesario que vaya con nosotros?

\- ¿Tú crees que yo quiero que Greg vaya? - Contra preguntó el mayor, con mirada transparente. - Tienes razón, hermanito. Es lo que tenemos que hacer y tanto el doctor Watson como el detective inspector Lestrade son hombres con experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, y sobre todo, de confianza. No es tiempo de sentimentalismos.

Irene se había alejado mientras los hermanos conversaban, y cuando el detective quiso devolver su atención a ella no la encontró, por lo que se dedicó a repasar el mapa una y otra vez, observando cada detalle.

John y el DI habían acudido a otra habitación de la casa, dónde había un piano, una biblioteca bastante bien dotada y una pequeña mesa para el té. Ambos habían tenido sus días en escenarios parecidos al actual y sus formas de canalizar el estrés y la preocupación eran bastante similares. Lestrade hablaba sobre una redada en High Wycombe cuando el mayor de los Holmes se apareció, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, para simplemente escuchar. Él y Greg hicieron contacto visual y el policía siguió su historia como si nada. Entendía que esa era la manera en que Mycroft procesaba el torbellino de emociones que debían estar consumiéndolo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock dejó de mirar el mapa en cuanto su hermano abandonó el cuarto. Fue por Irene a la cocina.

\- Lamento que las cosas hayan llegado a este punto. - Comentó el detective con suavidad. - ¿Tú estás bien? - Preguntó, posicionándose junto a ella.

Irene abrió la puerta del mueble superior antes de responder, buscando el rallador.

\- Intento. Tengo que estarlo… - Dijo finalmente. - Lamento no haber sido honesta contigo desde el principio, yo… apenas lo había descubierto y no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar… - Sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba acomodar la naranja que utilizaría para la infusión que preparaba. - Tú hermano me contó lo que estuviste a punto de hacer. - Comentó, intentando volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo. - No tienes que tomar esos riesgos por mí, Sherlock.

\- No lo hago sólo por ti. - Replicó él y le quitó la fruta y el utensilio, para rallar la cáscara de la naranja por ella, pero de cierta manera, no era un gesto de cortesía o solidaridad. Había algo detrás que Irene no pudo ver. Holmes volvió a hablar mientras lo hacía: - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si sabías que teníamos un plan con buenas chances de funcionar, ¿por qué ponerte en peligro para llamarlo? No fue un gesto de… sentimentalismo fue… arriesgado. ¿Le dijiste? - La miró directo a los ojos al hacer la última pregunta.

\- No alcancé. Pero era mi intención… No lo sé, yo solo quería lograr que nos garantizase tu seguridad también. Supongo que en algún momento debo devolverte alguno de todos los favores que me has hecho.

Sherlock devolvió el recipiente con la ralladura de naranja a Irene mientras ella hablaba, entonces puso una mano en la espalda baja de La Mujer y se acercó a su oído:

\- ¿Y por qué él querría proteger al hombre que iba a intentar robarle a su esposa?

Irene se alejó de golpe. Lo miró, desconociéndolo. No parecía bromear, sus ojos eran fríos, sus pupilas permanecían de tamaño natural y sus labios estaban cerrados sin ningún tipo de indicio.

\- ¿Y cómo pasamos de "no pertenecer a nadie" a ser una cosa que puede ser robada? - Preguntó ella, sin quitarle la mirada. Entonces, luego de la fracción de segundo en que él desvió sus ojos, Irene entendió: - Oh… ya veo. Entonces si estás molesto. Estás enojado conmigo, pero en vez de gritarme o darme la espalda, como la gente normal lo hace, intentas desestabilizarme. Tu mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, Sherlock Holmes. - Se acercó a él y agregó, con rabia: - Tú sabes que me encantan los juegos, pero, ¿adivina qué? No voy a jugar a esto contigo. - Y salió de la cocina cuando John se asomaba ahí.

\- ¿Vas a ir tras ella o qué? - Preguntó el doctor.

Sherlock hizo contacto visual con él y se volteó hacia el mesón, presionando los puños contra la superficie de marfil.

\- La próxima vez que acepte un caso sin hacer preguntas golpéame en la cara, por favor.

\- La próxima vez que aceptes un caso sin hacer preguntas será ella otra vez, y tengo el leve presentimiento de que no funcionará. - Replicó él y se acercó a su amigo. - ¿Una taza de té?

\- Pensé que ofrecerías algo más fuerte.

\- Si, pero están en la biblioteca y estoy muy seguro de que Mycroft iba a ofrecer un concierto privado.

Sherlock sonrió y sacó otra taza de la alacena, para John. Él se quedó con la que Irene estaba preparando.

Después de casi media hora de conversación con John, Sherlock preparó más té y junto al médico fueron a la sala, dónde un grupo de agentes actualizaba posiciones en el mapa. Irene estaba ahí, en el sofá.

Sherlock le extendió la taza.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estás molesto? - Preguntó ella, mientras tomaba la infusión con ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de ella.

\- Lo siento.

Sonrieron. John se sentó junto a ella, con una taza de café. Ambos bebían en silencio, mientras Holmes, también callado, observaba el vapor que emanaba de ambas tazas.

\- Molly Hooper. - Dijo Irene, luego de observar su té por unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza para evaluar la reacción del detective.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Solicitó el menor de los Holmes, mirándola confundido.

\- Molly Hooper, tu amiga, la forense. A ella es a quien le dijiste. Por eso no lo sabes. -Replicó Adler, mirándolo triunfante.

John la miró directamente, aun más confundido que Holmes y con el ceño aun fruncido, preguntó:

\- ¿De qué habla?

Sin embargo, Sherlock, que ya sabía a qué se refería, tenía sus propias preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque soy moderadamente inteligente y suponiendo que está es la última conversación decente que tendremos en un largo tiempo, quería recordártelo. Y también es un poco de venganza por lo de la cocina.

La expresión de total inseguridad de Sherlock aportó luminosidad a una sonrisa triunfante que decoraba los labios rojos de Irene Adler, mientras acababa su té. John, por su parte, notó que lo mejor que podía hacer era no intentar entender de qué hablaban o cómo ella había accedido a ese tipo de información.

\- Deberías ir y descansar un poco. -Aconsejó el detective.

\- Si, aun quedan un par de horas y al parecer, todo está bastante tranquilo. -Afirmó Watson, que no entendía por qué seguía inmiscuyéndose en ese dialogo.

Irene les hizo caso y se puso de pie, pero cuando apenas había avanzado un par de pasos, se volteó y mirando al detective dijo:

\- ¿No vienes? - Le costó ocultar su sonrisa ante la expresión del detective, que estaba paralizado, mirándola fijamente y con los labios apretados. Ella pudo imaginarse todo lo que él se había imaginado en ese momento, sin embargo, la broma sólo terminaba de ser graciosa hasta después del alivio, el que concedió a continuación: - Oh, por dios. No me refería a eso… Hay otra habitación que según tengo entendido, tu hermano también mandó a preparar. Tú, bueno, ustedes - Miró a John de reojo. - También deberían descansar.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien. - Replicó el detective, de forma mecánica y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Alivio. Nunca dejaría de ser gracioso.

.

.

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Tenían menos de una hora para que amaneciese y ya todo el mundo se preparaba con los últimos detalles del escape. Mientras se daba la última ronda para chequear el perímetro, Mycroft entregaba las últimas instrucciones y trataba (discretamente) de persuadir a Lestrade de ir con él y no en la operación en sí. Pero el DI se rehusaba a dejar sus responsabilidades de lado. Entonces, el mayor de los Holmes fue trasladado a una habitación, dónde sería custodiado hasta que fuese hora de su salida. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano y otro a Adler.

\- Te voy a sacar de esto, Irene, te lo prometo. -Aseguró el detective, una vez que pudieron estar algo más alejados del resto.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás, no seas estúpido, querido. Siempre lo haces. - Replicó ella.

Se miraron por varios segundos y antes de que se diera la orden de salida, la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Irene.

Durante las discusiones de la noche anterior, se había planificado que lo mejor era que Adler no llevase un arma, puesto que eso podía ser más riesgoso que defensivo, a pesar de que ella y Holmes no estaban de acuerdo. Cuando se dio la salida al primer grupo, y con total discreción, el detective le acercó una pistola completamente cargada a Irene. Un oficial hizo el conteo y cruzaron la puerta.


	13. 13 NO

**13\. NO**

El avance fue bastante tranquilo durante los primeros cien metros, hasta bajar a la playa. El primer grupo de avanzada reportaba que no había visto ningún tipo de movimiento sospechoso y que la visibilidad era bastante buena para que el helicóptero aterrizase de acuerdo al itinerario planteado como primera opción.

Irene caminaba entre dos agentes, Sherlock y John la seguían de cerca y otros dos agentes (una de ellas era la que había llevado la comida a Baker Street) cerraban el grupo. Llegaron hasta el primer roquerío, justo en frente de la entrada de una propiedad que también pertenecía al gobierno británico; había un estrecho pasillo, con paredes de cemento hasta la puerta propiamente tal, (probablemente para evitar la entrada del agua en marea alta) y se escabulleron ahí, de acuerdo al plan, esperando las instrucciones del primer grupo para seguir avanzando. Esta llegó casi un minuto después y siguiendo el protocolo, un agente se subió sobre las rocas para revisar el perímetro y confirmar la orden. El hombre estaba a punto de descender cuando un sonido que John distinguía claramente a través del auricular se escuchó. El rostro del ex soldado lo dijo todo antes de que una voz, que Sherlock distinguió como la de Lestrade diese el anuncio:

-Disparo único proveniente del noroeste, tirador no visible. Uno de los nuestros ha caído. Por el amor de Dios quédense ahí y… ¡Demonios!

Otro disparo se escuchó mientras Greg hablaba y por unos segundos el silencio les hizo pensar lo peor cuando la voz del detective volvió, algo más agitada (posiblemente porque había corrido a uno de los puntos seguros) avisando que tenía un segundo agente herido. Irene y Sherlock se miraron y devolvían su vista al frente al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, el hombre que había subido a las rocas comenzaba a moverse para refugiarse con el resto del equipo. Entonces, el detective y la Mujer vieron el momento exacto en que una bala entraba en su hombro derecho, de frente. Su origen, de fácil deducción, era justo detrás de dónde ellos estaban ocultos. La joven agente que cerraba el grupo dio el aviso por radio, mientras uno de sus colegas y John trasladaban al herido hasta donde estaban los demás, para ver qué se podía hacer por su vida.

El tercer y cuarto disparo fueron oídos, bastante cerca de la posición del detective y su grupo. Pero uno de los agentes del otro escuadrón comunicó que habían logrado identificar y provocar dos caídas en sus oponentes.

\- Supongo que es nuestro turno, entonces. -Afirmó la joven agente. - Les daré una indicación cuando haya acabado.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió desplazándose como una serpiente entre las rocas. Se había perdido de vista cuando oyeron una serie de disparos, de por lo menos tres posiciones distintas. Sin dar razones, otro agente se le unió a la joven, solicitándole al tercero que se quedase a resguardar a los civiles.

Luego de un par de disparos más, se dio la señal de que podían seguir avanzando, sin embargo, antes de que diesen un paso más, Sherlock sostuvo a John y le dijo:

\- Eres doctor, deberías quedarte con él hasta que vengan por él.

\- De ninguna manera, Sherlock. Voy hasta el final. Él está estable, la herida es bastante superficial y la bala salió, va a estar bien.

\- Tienes que pensar en Rosie.

\- Es mucho más peligroso si se queda aquí. - Intervino Irene. - Solo, con un hombre herido. Y esto es prácticamente una trampa.

Holmes apretó los labios y decidieron seguir avanzando. El cuarto agente (que había estado cuidando de su amigo) se quedó con él, asegurando que se mantendría a salvo. Entonces, el grupo ahora sólo estaba conformado por cuatro personas.

\- Tampoco creo que haya muchos de ellos. -Afirmó el agente, mientras miraba por sobre el borde de la playa.

Se acercaban al segundo punto de control cuando vieron a dos hombres completamente de negro ocultarse tras el muro de concreto. Era obvio que había una entrada ahí que se supone sería usada por el equipo de Holmes como escondite.

\- Señor Holmes, usted, Adler y Watson den vuelta a la roca más grande y escóndanse tras ella, tenemos que hablar con algunos amigos. - Informó la agente y miró a su compañero, quien solo hizo un gesto afirmativo.

John sacó su pistola y escoltó al detective y su cliente hasta dónde les habían señalado. En ese momento el primer equipo de avanzada emitía su reporte. Estaban estancados. Había un grupo delante de ellos, a algunos metros de distancia y que los sobrepasaba en número. Necesitarían la ayuda de los demás. Y los demás, eran solo dos.

\- Vamos a necesitar más gente aquí. - El tono autoritario de Lestrade iba dirigido especialmente a Mycroft, quien obviamente escuchaba todo lo que ocurría.

Silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la voz del gobierno británico se escuchó:

\- Estamos a punto de salir. Cinco agentes acaban de tomar la ruta hasta tú posición, detective inspector.

.

.

Los disparos cesaron, pero nada indicaba quien se había llevado la peor parte. John y Sherlock se miraron, entonces el médico se asomó y disparó su arma.

\- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, ahora. -Advirtió, volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- También necesitaremos gente aquí. - Informó Sherlock, en el micrófono que tenía en la solapa del abrigo, luego miró a Adler y John en ese orden y agregó: - Tenemos que separarnos. Irene y tú, de acuerdo a lo que vi en el mapa, hay una serie de pasadizos hasta el muelle detrás del muro de concreto, vayan y…

\- ¿Cuál es el punto en separarnos si hay una ruta segura? - Preguntó La Mujer, mirándolo aterrada.

\- La ruta es segura mientras alguien vigile que lo sea. De otro modo es una trampa. -Replicó el detective.

\- Entonces ustedes tres tomen la bendita ruta segura y yo les cuido la espalda, al menos hasta que nos encontremos con el grupo uno y podamos reorganizarnos. Ellos están a unos cien metros del muelle. - La agente los miraba desde la altura, parada con cierta soberbia propia de su trabajo en la roca.

\- ¿Tu compañero? - Preguntó John, preparándose para ofrecer asistencia médica.

\- Adelante, revisando que el pasadizo esté limpio. Vamos, muévanse antes de que estos hijos de puta sigan multiplicándose.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y avanzaron hasta la pared de concreto, dónde abrieron la puerta y vislumbraron el largo y oscuro pasillo que les aguardaba.

El equipo de apoyo había llegado hasta la ubicación del grupo de Lestrade, pero todo parecía en silencio otra vez ¿habían sido esos todos los ataques? Nadie podía predecirlo con certeza. Sin embargo, decidieron dividirse y que una parte retrocediese a encontrarse con el segundo grupo, mientras la otra se esparciría en el tramo que quedaba hasta el muelle.

Por otro lado, Sherlock, Irene y John seguían avanzando. Le habían alcanzado el paso al agente que les abría camino y en cada salida hacían contacto visual con la agente que los custodiaba, para chequear que todo seguía normal. Casi parecía que podían volver a salir y tomar la ruta por la playa. Todo estaba en silencio, el grupo que acompañaba a Mycroft no había presentado inconvenientes, mientras que los sub-equipos que estaban bajo el mando de Lestrade se movían con tranquilidad. Se acercaban a la siguiente salida cuando Sherlock recordó algo sobre el silencio. Que no dura para siempre. **Que nada dura para siempre.**

Y justo cuando la agente hacía la indicación para que pudiesen salir, un grito ahogado huyó con desesperación de sus labios y una gran cantidad de sangre salió de forma estruendosa de su pierna.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Anunció el detective, resguardando a Irene contra la pared, detrás de él.

Holmes sacó su pistola e intentó agudizar sus sentidos, mientras el agente que los acompañaba y John salían a buscar el origen del disparo. Se escucharon dos más y pudieron ver las balas impactando en la arena, a pocos centímetros de sus posiciones. Estaban a un par de metros de un muelle, pero no el muelle, aunque de todas formas, entre las rocas y los soportes de la estructura, podrían refugiarse. Sherlock se volteó a mirar a Irene y la tomó por los hombros, asegurándose de que estuviese bien. Obviamente ella no lo estaba.

Otra voz se oyó en el auricular de todos, correspondía a uno de los agentes que venía a cubrir al segundo grupo.

\- Si hay alguien en el pasadizo, salgan de inmediato. No es seguro.

\- Ve a las rocas, yo iré al muelle y te esperaré ahí. - Ordenó el detective, lo más firme que pudo.

\- ¿Si sabes que me dispararán a mí, cierto?

\- Es probable que aun crean que yo tengo la memoria. Irene, escucha…

\- Bien. - Afirmó ella, nerviosa.

La Mujer movió al detective y corrió a refugiarse detrás de una roca que parecía mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. Desde ahí vio a la agente que sangraba en la arena y a John, que estaba a algunos metros de ella, cuidando la espalda del hombre que había avanzado hasta una especie de bajo, desde dónde presuntamente provino el disparo que dio en la pierna de la mujer.

Sherlock cruzó y se apoyó en uno de los soportes del muelle, vigilando a todas partes, de manera de asegurarse de que Irene podría cruzar sin riesgos.

La Mujer sacó su arma y le quitó el seguro, mientras aguardaba la instrucción del detective. Puso una mano en su vientre y apretó los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Entonces, él le hizo una mueca para acercarse. Irene corrió y se encontraron, dándose un gesto de confianza.

Intentarían repetir el procedimiento, con Sherlock avanzando primero, esta vez en diagonal, hasta uno de los pilares del otro lado del muelle. Era una distancia considerablemente más amplia que la que habían recorrido anteriormente, pero era su mejor opción, considerando que aun no oían nada de los otros grupos de avance, o del propio.

El detective repitió meticulosamente su maniobra de revisión del perímetro y cuando estuvo seguro de que podían encontrarse, volvió a repetir el gesto, llamando a Irene. Ella miró a todos lados y comenzó a trotar. Cuando no le faltaban más de cinco metros para llegar a Sherlock un hombre se apareció de la nada y le apuntó. Ella apenas había levantado su pistola cuando un disparo dio en la costilla izquierda del sujeto. Adler miró en esa dirección, había sido del detective. Sin embargo, la situación había sido sólo una distracción, puesto que antes de que pudiese guardar su arma, un segundo hombre la tomó por la espalda, sosteniéndola con firmeza y arrebatándole la pistola. Esta vez, Holmes no tenía ángulo de disparo y no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para arriesgar un tiro que, con el forcejeo, pudiese dar en Irene. Ella luchaba desesperadamente por zafarse, cuando vio a John al frente, alzando su arma. Apretó los ojos y sintió como el agarre se soltaba y el hombre que la sostenía, caía a su espalda. Corrió en la dirección opuesta, para acurrucarse detrás de la estructura que conectaba el muelle con la escalera que llevaba a la calle principal.

John miró a Sherlock y gritó:

\- ¡Roca!

El detective entendió y corrió hasta la posición indicada, dónde John se le unió unos segundos más tarde.

\- Se suponía que ella no tendría un arma. - Dijo el médico, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sherlock miró al piso y luego buscó a Irene con la mirada. Los dos hombres que yacían en el piso parecían inconscientes, el detective podía ver el muelle al que tenían que llegar desde ahí, a escasa distancia y distinguió a dos de los agentes del grupo de Lestrade aproximarse para buscar resguardo, mientras que el que iba con ellos estaba debajo del muelle más cercano, revisando el perímetro.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestra compañera? - Preguntó Sherlock, refiriéndose a la joven que había sido herida minutos antes.

\- No hay nada que hacer. Murió. Estos bastardos saben cómo meter un tiro.

Esa información no era precisamente lo que Sherlock necesitaba, pero por lo menos ahora tenía un perfil. Si era como John lo había afirmado, ellos sabían que Irene no tenía la memoria, por ende, sabían que la Mujer era valiosa. Por lo que quizás no le harían daño.

El sol comenzaba a salir y uno de los agentes que escoltaba a Mycroft informaba que habían llegado a la posición segura, el helicóptero estaba en el lugar y no se reportaba actividad sospechosa. Uno de los del grupo de Lestrade corroboró la información. Sherlock miró a John y se hicieron un gesto afirmativo, entonces él busco la mirada de Irene y sonrió ampliamente para asentir con la cabeza. Era su señal para reunirse en la roca.

Aquí un detalle importante. El hombre que yacía por el disparo de John, aun sostenía el arma de Adler en la mano.

La mujer miró a ambos lados y comenzó a avanzar a paso ligero hasta donde estaba el detective. Hubiese corrido, pero tenía algunas molestias y el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Entonces, en una fracción de segundo, que pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, Irene salió de la sombra del muelle y el hombre, sosteniéndose el hombro que John le había disparado, levantó el brazo y jaló del gatillo. La bala viajó hasta apostarse bajo la costilla de Irene, quien con un grito desgarrador cayó al suelo de rodillas. El autor del disparo y Sherlock comenzaban a ponerse de pie, pero uno de ellos no consiguió hacerlo, ya que el Detective Inspector Lestrade cruzó una bala en la cabeza del sujeto. Holmes corrió y alcanzó a recoger a Irene, antes de que su cabeza azotase contra el suelo, e hizo presión en su herida. La sombra del muelle se extendía, apenas a unos centímetros de ellos. John y el agente ejecutaron dos disparos más, mientras Sherlock trataba de mantener a Irene consciente.

\- Quédate conmigo. Mírame, mírame, mantén los ojos abiertos. -Exigía el detective, mientras daba suaves golpecitos en la mejilla de Adler y presionaba con más fuerza la herida.

Ella se quejaba de dolor, pero nada salía de su garganta. Una de sus manos presionaba la de Holmes, que ahora estaba empapada en sangre, mientras que la otra se aferraba a su propio vientre. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas e intentó hablar.

\- No. No hables, pero no cierres los ojos. No, no intentes hablar. Irene, por favor. Por favor. - La voz de Sherlock se hacía cada vez más frágil y quebradiza. - Mantén los ojos abiertos. Irene, mírame, por favor, no, no… mírame. Mírame. - Suplicaba, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Ella cerró los ojos.

\- No. No, mírame. ¡Mírame! - Exigió Holmes con rabia. Pero ella ya no podía oírlo. - No, no. No, no, no, no, no.

Su voz se apagó y apretó el cuerpo inerte de Irene Adler contra su pecho, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Se quedó así hasta que sintió la mano de John en su hombro.


	14. 14 CICATRICES

**14\. CICATRICES**

 _"_ _The scars of your love_

 _Remaind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost have it all"_ _[i]_

* * *

John solicitó ir a reunirse con su hija, en el apartamento de Molly.

Lestrade y Mycroft se abrazaron por un largo rato antes de acudir, cada uno a cumplir con el deber que aun les restaba.

El agente del grupo de Sherlock se quedó con el cuerpo de su compañera, hasta que esta fue trasladada a la Morgue.

Sherlock Holmes fue escoltado por Anthea hasta la casa de su hermano mayor, donde se cambió de ropa y se le dio algunos calmantes para dormir. Sin embargo, él los rechazó, sin emitir palabras, sin nada más que el dolor y la culpa más profunda en la mirada. Tenían instrucciones de no dejarlo solo, así que el hombre pasó toda la tarde entre extraños, que pretendían preocuparse por él, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado desde que su voz y la de Irene coincidieron en la excusa de la Mujer por su tardanza.

 _El tráfico en la A-501._

Mycroft llegó y le ofreció un trago, sin embargo, el detective no parecía dispuesto a hablar. Entonces, se sentó junto a su hermano en silencio por más de dos horas. Él había fallado también y aunque sus ideas sobre la muerte de Adler eran casi opuestas a las de su hermano, su orgullo había sido tocado. Había arriesgado mucho y no había ganado nada. Sólo sentarse una vez más, junto a su hermano pequeño en la penumbra, tratando de hacerle creer que todo estaría bien.

Entonces, Sherlock lo miró.

\- Ella confiaba en mí, Mycroft.

\- Lo sé, hermanito. Y tú hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance.

\- Y no fue suficiente. - Replicó el detective y miró al frente.

Se puso de pie y sirvió dos vasos de brandy. Acercó uno a su hermano mayor y volvió a sentarse junto a él, esta vez para solicitarle que le informase lo que pasaría después.

Mycroft comentó que debido a procedimientos propios de este tipo de operaciones, debían someter el cuerpo a autopsia de todos modos, que Von Hoffmanstal ya había sido informado, pero que debido a su reacción, no se esperaba su presencia en Inglaterra, hasta los próximos días, y que aun no había decidido qué hacer con ella.

\- La señorita Hooper practicará la autopsia mañana, esperamos tener los resultados para el miércoles en la tarde. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta entonces. Baker Street aun está bajo vigilancia, creemos que no es conveniente que estés ahí.

\- Y revisarás mis escondites comunes para vaciarlos, en caso de que hubiese algo ahí, ¿no es así? - Preguntó el detective, antes de terminar su trago. - La memoria, ¿Qué pasó con esa estúpida cosa?

\- Frederick Von Hoffmanstal debe estar mirándola en este momento. Es una lástima que nunca lográsemos acceder a su contenido, después de todo. Me sigo preguntando qué se traen entre manos. - Respondió el mayor y acabó su bebida también, para levantarse, excusándose para retirarse de la sala posteriormente.

Sherlock se quedó casi en completa oscuridad, solo y en silencio.

 **¿Acaso** **este** **silencio duraría para siempre?**

.

.

Un par de horas antes de que el resultado de las autopsias (también incluían a los agentes caídos de ambos bandos) fuese informado, Sherlock recibió luz verde para ir a Baker Street, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estaba frente al espejo, semi-desnudo, se miró, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Había una marca de color rojo en su hombro izquierdo que no había notado, y algunas cicatrices, poco visibles, pero bastante evidentes, cuando se buscaban exactamente. **Ella**. Intentó mirarse la espalda (de hecho, dio una o dos vueltas en 360° haciéndolo) para dar con un par de marcas más, en su cintura y sobre sus omóplatos. Sonrió melancólico. Terminó de vestirse lejos del espejo, ya que en el momento en que se abotonaba la camisa, levantó la vista al frente y no pudo sostener la culpa en sus ojos.

Él y John tomaron un taxi hasta St. Bart's dónde se unieron a Mycroft y su asistente. Se reunirían con Molly en el laboratorio (lo que había sido planeado por ella para darle a detective una cierta sensación de tranquilidad y familiaridad). La joven forense terminaba de firmar los reportes de los agentes del MI-6 caídos (tres) y se los extendió a Mycroft, quien hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Anthea para que los recibiese. Luego, repitió la señal para pedirle salir.

\- Bien, señorita Hooper, agradezco el tiempo que se toma para esto y no pretendemos arrebatarle más, por lo que, por favor, proceda. - Solicitó condescendiente el mayor de los Holmes.

\- Bien. Gracias. - Molly sonrió nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta y evitó mirar a Sherlock, fijándose obstinadamente en el reporte que tenía entre sus manos. - La señora Irene Adler, mujer, adulta; 36 años no presenta enfermedades subyacentes o alteraciones químicas que puedan atribuirse a una causa de muerte, por lo que se confirma de forma oficial que su deceso fue ocasionado por la pérdida de sangre provocada por el impacto de bala recibido. La data oficial de muerte se estimó a las 05:00 am del lunes 19 de junio. - Finalmente la joven alzó la vista y se fijó en Sherlock. Obviamente él intentaba deducir si la hora había sido estimada correctamente. No obstante, continuó, esta vez con el informe cerrado. - Hay otra cosa. - Dijo y atrajo la atención de todos a ella. - Ella… hay señales evidentes de que… estaba embarazada.

John y Mycroft miraron a Sherlock. El primero, tragó saliva, el segundo, no sabía que decir o pensar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así? - Preguntó el detective, intercalando su mirada entre los tres pares de ojos que estaban pendientes de él. De pronto, algo hizo clic. - Oh, ya veo, Molly, ¿Puedes decirnos aproximadamente qué tan avanzado estaba su embarazo?

\- Yo diría que entre seis y ocho semanas, más o menos, de acuerdo a la estructura del embrión.

\- Ahí lo tienen. - Aclaró Sherlock, con una sonrisa irónica (quizás la primera en esos dos días).

Mycroft agradeció y recibió el reporte, dándole una última mirada para verificar que ambas copias estuviesen en orden. Los tres hombres se despidieron escuetamente, abandonando el laboratorio. John se excusó para recoger a su hija y se adelantó por el pasillo.

\- ¿Sabías del embarazo? -Preguntó Mycroft, mirando sus zapatos, mientras él y Sherlock caminaban lentamente.

\- Lo noté hace un par de días.

\- ¿Un par de días? ¿Cómo si ella…? - El mayor apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. - Se escapó para visitarte.

\- Me pidió guardar el secreto, ¿Qué podía hacer? - Se excusó el detective.

\- ¿Von Hoffmanstal lo sabe? - Cuestionó el hermano mayor, algo más preocupado.

\- No, hasta dónde yo sé. Se lo iba a contar cuando lo llamó, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. O eso es lo que me dijo.

\- Te dije que se había conseguido un buen seguro de vida esta vez. - Sólo al terminar la frase, Mycroft notó que tan desacertada había sido.

\- Más una carga. Un arma de doble filo, por eso lo mantuvo en secreto. Si el grupo terrorista lo sabía, podían usarla para extorsionar al marido y su departamento, supongo, con esta información y quien sabe cuánto más. Por otro lado si Von Hoffmanstal se enteraba por otra vía…

\- Podría sospechar que no era suyo. - Complementó el mayor. - Un sujeto inteligente como él sabe con quién se está casando.

Sherlock bajó los ojos.

\- Ella lo amaba Mycroft. En una extraña, infiel e increíblemente estúpida forma. Y supongo que él lo sabe.

\- ¿Y tú estás seguro de eso?

\- No. De hecho, no. La Mujer mintió sobre todo, ¿Por qué habría de decir la verdad sobre esto?

\- ¿Y a ti te habría gustado ser ese hombre? Me refiero a… al que ella… - Preguntó Mycroft, mirando nuevamente sus zapatos.

 **Se supone que debería merecerte siempre.**

\- No tiene punto responder esa pregunta ahora, ¿verdad? - Sherlock se detuvo y su hermano lo imitó, se miraron de frente. - ¿Alguna idea de cuándo vendrán por ella? Me gustaría…

\- Oh, no te lo dije. - Interrumpió Mycroft- Frederick no la enterrará en Alemania. Dijo algo sobre su estatus, los problemas con el resto del gobierno... aparentemente la causa de su poca popularidad es que nunca les pareció bien que un hombre de tal rango se casase con una extranjera. El punto es que no la repatriará. Nos comunicamos con sus abogados para saber si había alguna disposición y ellos se encargarán de encontrar a las personas designadas para llevar a cabo los… funerales. -La última palabra le costó más de lo que creyó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio y salieron del hospital, por una puerta lateral que daba a un pequeño jardín al interior del recinto. Sherlock miró al cielo, era un día nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Entonces, Mycroft sacó su cajetilla y extendió un cigarrillo a su hermano.

\- Esta vez ella está muerta de verdad. ¿De verdad crees que esta vez un cigarro va a arreglar algo? - Inquirió el menor. Su voz sonaba molesta, sin embargo, aceptó de todos modos.

Mycroft encendió otro para él y luego de la primera bocanada comenzó a alejarse por dónde habían llegado. Suponía que quizás, su hermano necesitaba estar solo. Es lo que la gente hace, después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo está Greg? - Preguntó Sherlock, sin voltearse.

\- Bien. Con licencia por estrés post-traumático por un par de semanas, pero estará bien. Es un hombre valiente. - Contestó el mayor.

\- Si, lo es.

\- Sherlock. - El menor miró a su hermano de reojo. - De verdad, lo lamento.

Mycroft terminó de entrar. Y comenzó a llover.

.

.

Una semana después de los funerales, el detective consultor, alentado por su amigo, decidió hacer una visita al cementerio. John había dicho algo sobre cerrar el ciclo. Sherlock pensaba en depositar la culpa allí.

No le dolía, insistía en eso. Se sentía culpable y esa culpa pesaba al punto de causar dolor. Pero eso no lo decía. Había muchas cosas que no decía.

Tras llegar al cementerio con una rosa roja se paró a unos cinco metros de la tumba. Watson pensó seriamente que el detective no avanzaría más allá de ese punto, pero luego de largos minutos y una profunda respiración, avanzó hasta la lápida, con la tierra aun fresca y húmeda. Se arrodilló junto a ella y dejó la rosa con delicadeza. El Doctor Watson, que miraba la escena desde una distancia prudente, creyó que eso sería todo. Que Sherlock Holmes dejaría la flor, se pondría de pie y se marcharía, quizás para nunca volver.

Pero no.

Porque aunque las cicatrices en su piel habían desaparecido casi por completo, él las seguía viendo. Porque no había existido y ciertamente no habría otro momento en que Sherlock Holmes, único detective consultor del mundo, se sintiese más humano. Luego de dejar la flor, acarició con delicadeza el borde tallado del mármol de la lápida. Repasó el nombre y la inscripción con sus dedos desnudos y finalmente apoyó la frente en la piedra, cerrando los ojos para perderse una vez más entre sus recuerdos.

Entonces, tal y como esa madrugada en que creía que todo estaba perdido, sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y reconoció la presencia del hombre que lo había acompañado y él había olvidado por un segundo.

\- Estoy seguro de que ella sabe, Sherlock. -Dijo, dando suaves palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Ella está muerta, John. No sabe nada, ya no. - Replicó el detective y devolvió su mirada a la lápida.

\- Entonces lo sabía. Supongo que eso si sirve. Cuando… cuando perdemos a alguien de cierta forma, nos culpamos y comenzamos a recapitular todo lo que hicimos, lo que debimos hacer… las cosas que dijimos y las que no. Y si, es un gran peso que cargar, pero ella, ella lo sabía, amigo. O por lo menos, se lo imaginaba.

\- Ella murió por mi culpa. Si yo… si… - Sherlock se tapó la cara y respiró dificultosamente por unos segundos. - Incluso si de alguna celestial e imposible forma me perdonase, no… no hay forma de corregirlo.

\- Si de algo te sirve, no creo que sea tu culpa. - Afirmó Watson. - Pero buscar y señalar a los otros culpables no tiene punto ¿verdad? Eso tampoco la va a traer de vuelta. - Holmes asintió. - Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues tratando de arreglarlo? - John tragó saliva y dijo algo que de cierta forma, era un concejo para sí mismo. - Tienes que dejarla ir…

\- No puedo. - La decisión en la voz de Sherlock sorprendió a ambos. La sorpresa los silenció por un segundo y el detective se puso de pie. -No puedo. - Dijo, con una pizca más de incredulidad. -Incluso… al final, de forma inconsciente, buscaba una forma para no hacerlo. Incluso sabiendo que si ella era efectivamente capaz de amar a alguien, ese alguien no era yo… Oh, por dios, ¿Todos los humanos somos así de egoístas?

\- El hecho de que haya dicho que amaba a otra persona no significa que lo hiciese, Sherlock.

\- Déjame creer que sí. Por favor. - Solicitó el detective, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó John.

\- Porque yo no la amaba. - Luego, miró a la tumba, como si le hablase a Irene - Yo no te amo. Pero si este es el momento de las confesiones, debo confesar entonces que amaba la idea. La idea de desafiar esas creencias tan arraigadas en ambos y querernos sólo porque podíamos.

\- ¿Cuáles creencias son esas? - Insistió el doctor Watson, al notar la rabia en las palabras del detective, se preguntaba si habría consumido algo antes de asistir al lugar.

\- Ella no creía en el "felices para siempre". Yo tampoco. La Mujer sabía que esas historias sobre las almas gemelas son mentira y que los cuentos de hadas no son más que eso. Que no son realidad, porque la realidad es que el amor no puede cambiar al mundo. - Bajó los ojos. - Y que incluso, si eso existiese y nosotros fuésemos capaces de alcanzarlo sin echarlo a perder en una semana, querernos de esa forma sería asegurarnos el infierno.

\- ¿Ella dijo eso alguna vez? Ok… ¿Qué le dijiste tú? - Cuestionó John, tratando de procesar toda la información recibida.

 **Pero quédate de todos modos.**

Sherlock sólo sonrió de lado.

\- Está bien, John. - Dijo el detective, caminando hacia el sendero principal. - Tienes razón después de todo. Tengo que dejarla ir, es ridículo aferrarse a una idea que en la práctica, hubiese funcionado terriblemente mal.

\- ¿Te importa elaborar?

\- ¿Tengo qué? Sólo, imagínalo… trata de quitar de en medio todas esas ideas tuyas sobre el romance e intenta imaginarlo. Nosotros dos, juntos. Irene Adler y yo. No hubiese pasado una semana antes de que nos empezásemos a arrojar platos por la cabeza. Y ese es el mejor de los casos. - Replicó Holmes, con algo de alegría, como si de cierta forma, esa idea le hubiese quitado algo de remordimiento de la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Por favor, Sherlock. Seamos serios. - Solicitó el médico, con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza de lado, con su expresión militar característica. Holmes le devolvió una mirada inquisidora. - No. Ustedes duraron casi un mes. Viéndose todos los días, comiendo juntos, durmiendo juntos, un par de veces… y no…

\- ¡Y ahora ella está muerta! - Sherlock se volvió y a pasos largos encaró a su amigo, enojado y dolido. - ¿Ahora te das cuenta por qué ese era el mejor de los casos? Si… si yo no hubiese tomado ese caso, si la idea absurda de estar con ella no se hubiese puesto en medio ella… ella… - No pudo terminar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus palabras se transformaron en sollozos.

John lo abrazó. Intentó, lo mejor que pudo, darle la contención que el detective le había dado hace no mucho tiempo, cuando la mención de la propia Irene Adler le había hecho exteriorizar su propio luto.

Y aunque ahora había costado un poco más (unos veinte minutos más), de cierto modo, el sosiego llegó. Porque de cierta forma, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, eran lo que el otro necesitaba. El consuelo, el hombro amigo.

El corazón y el cerebro.

* * *

[i] Rolling in the deep, Adele


	15. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Pasó más de un mes en el que Sherlock literalmente intentó de todo para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Accedió a llevar Rosie a su control dental, apoyó a Lestrade, Dimmock y otros detectives del Yard en todos los casos en los que fue solicitado, tomó clientes que en otros tiempos hubiese sacado de su domicilio al cruzar la puerta. Incluso escribió un artículo en el sitio web sobre los lugares más recurrentes donde encontrar mascotas perdidas, y sus chances de sobrevida con el paso de los días de acuerdo a especie, tamaño y locación. Pero cada vez que el silencio lo encontraba, ese sentimiento de culpa y vacío lo asechaba, acompañándolo en cada rincón del 221 B de Baker Street.

Sherlock intentó literalmente de todo. Pero eso no es verdad. Había una cosa que no había intentado y que decidió probar.

Entonces, fue a Sherrinford.

Quizás una reunión cara a cara con esa voz que había sido su conciencia durante todo el tiempo era el bálsamo que sus pensamientos necesitaban. Quizás el enfrentamiento con su realidad más oscura aportaría algo de luz en el camino que transitaba en ese momento y parecía eterno.

Eurus estaba de espaldas al vidrio. No se inmutó cuando las luces que anunciaban visita se encendieron. Y comenzó a hablar:

\- El corazón humano es capaz de bombear casi seis litros de sangre en menos de un minuto, generar diariamente la energía necesaria para mover un camión durante 32 kilómetros, y con una dosis adecuada de oxígeno, continuar latiendo fuera del cuerpo. - Se detuvo en seco y se volteo, para mirar a su hermano fijamente y agregar: - Y aun así, es tan frágil y rompible.

Sherlock la miró en silencio. No iba a preguntar si todo lo que había dicho era cierto o cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido (probablemente Mycroft), por lo que sólo pidió:

\- ¿Tocarías para mí?

Eurus sonrió curiosa y fue por su violín. Se paró justo en frente del detective y comenzó a emitir una sucesión de notas que tan solo había escuchado una vez. Una que le había llevado a preguntar " _¿Has tenido sexo?"_

Y él comenzó a llorar.


End file.
